


Happy Family

by anemptymargin



Series: Happy-Verse [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst and Humor, Case Fic, Community: psychbigbang, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 51,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerves shot with a particularly difficult case; Shawn, Jules, and Gus begin to examine their relationships and learn more about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> For Psych Big Bang, this started out as a much shorter story and sort of exploded. Many thanks to [GypsyJr](http://gypsyjr.livejournal.com) for serving as my beta and most excellent artist too!
> 
> Beautiful Art [HERE](http://psychbigbang.livejournal.com/4703.html)

Gus looked up, flashing a tired smile when Henry opened to the door to let him in. “Good evening, Mr. Spencer.”

 

“Come on in, Gus… you know you’re always welcome at my house. Where’s Shawn? I figured he’d be tagging along with you tonight.”

 

He hung up his suit jacket on the rack, loosened the knot in his pink silk tie, and sat down at the kitchen table before answering. “I don’t know. I’ve been trying to get in touch with him all day, but he just keeps saying that he’s busy and will see us tonight.” Gus held up his phone, showing a rather disinterested Henry Shawn’s latest text to that effect. “Juliet is going on stakeout tonight, so I guess he probably spent the day with her.”

 

Henry grunted, shaking his head before returning to a simmering pot of sauce on the stove. “I like Jules… she’s a good girl, and a damn good cop.” He dipped the tip of a wooden spoon into the marina, blowing on it before handing it to Gus. “But when Shawn gets his way… he just goes crazy and takes as much as he possibly can. It’s just like when you were kids and I’d let you have ice cream and somehow he’d finish his before you even got down to the cone. Here, taste this.”

 

Gus sniffed the sauce on the spoon, eyelids fluttering at the mingling of spices and tomato and just the slightest hint of woody parmesan coupling with the heavily spiced meatballs still in the pan and the sting of garlic from the oven. “You’re spoiling us, Mr. Spencer.” He smiled, tasting the sauce to find it even better than it smelled. “How am I supposed to eat at Antonio’s again when I know you can make this?”

 

“I’ll send some home with you.” Henry smiled, “And next time, come a little earlier and I’ll show you how to make it. It’s really pretty easy.”

 

“I’d be honored.” Gus shifted in his seat, returning the spoon to let Henry get back to finishing the meal. He was comfortable with Henry, always had been – he was like a second dad… a dad that taught him things his never would have. Mr. Spencer was sort of the cool dad, mostly… when they weren’t getting in trouble at least, which did happen from time to time. Since they started Psych he’d become a powerful ally in dealing with the police and to an extent in dealing with Shawn – if there was one person who could commiserate with his Shawn-induced frustration it was his father. “Have you talked to Shawn at all lately?”

 

“Uh…” Henry thought back, stirring the meatballs as they warmed on low heat, adding a generous ladle of the sauce to the pan. “Maybe last week? I left him a message about dinner yesterday, but he didn’t get back to me. I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Gus… he’s got his head in the clouds.”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking something a little closer to his ass.” Gus muttered under his breath, smiling when Henry laughed. “I want him to be happy and all that, but every time he gets serious about a girl it’s like he falls of the face of the planet whenever she’s around. I kind of miss having a best friend.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Henry repeated, sitting down at the head of the table with a soft sigh and opening a bottle of table wine. “You know as well as I do he’ll come back around. Either this thing with Juliet will crash and burn or they’ll settle in and things’ll go back to normal.” He took a long pull off his glass, lifting an eyebrow. “My money’s on him doing something stupid and forcing a nose dive.”

 

Gus shrugged, sighed and then offered a half nod. It was always possible. This was Shawn. All he really knew was that he missed having his best friend around. After Abigail broke his heart things were different. Shawn needed him more, and really he needed Shawn more. He almost died for Shawn on at least a monthly basis… sometimes a bit nearer than others… the least he could do was make it for dinner once a week.

 

A bottle of wine and two hours later, Henry served dinner without him. “I think we’ve been stood up, Gus.” He muttered quietly, bringing out a pair of heaping plates of pasta and another bottle of wine.

 

Checking his phone for the hundredth time since he’d arrived, there were no new messages. Gus fired off another quick one (his eighth) asking where the hell Shawn was. “I’m sorry about this; I should have known I couldn’t trust him to show up.”

 

Henry shook his head and smiled, not even asking before pouring Gus another glass – which he gladly accepted. “Gus… you’ve spent most of your life apologizing for my son. He’s made his bed, he can lay in it.”

 

“Lie.” Gus corrected, following it with another warm swallow – the buzz going straight to his head. “The word is lie – like the way he lied to me about coming over here tonight. And going for laser Floyd at the planetarium.”

 

“Jesus, Gus. You make it sound like you two are dating. I know you have a life outside of Psych and pharmaceuticals that doesn’t revolve around Shawn.” Henry grumbled, digging into his dinner – not entirely surprised when Gus only picked at his. “What do you normally do when he’s with someone?”

 

Gus shrugged, pushing a meatball through a pool of marinara and catching a couple stray spaghetti noodles over the tines of his fork. He briefly considered the bite and then shook his head. “I don’t know. Stuff. Read a lot. Watched movies. I took a few classes at the learning annex.”

 

Dismal. “Good, good.” Henry nodded, encouraging him around a full mouth. After a hard swallow, he added; “Have you considered maybe taking another class?”

 

“I don’t know… I guess they are doing an advanced improvisational tap class that starts in a couple weeks.”

 

“There you go! Bust out the tap shoes, maybe meet a girl…” Henry smiled hopefully.

 

“I don’t want a girl, I want Shawn back.” He admitted loudly, blushing hot when both of Henry’s eyebrows arched. “I mean, I’m not in a place personally or professionally where I’m interested in a long term relationship. What I need is my best friend.”

 

That didn’t really sound much better, but Henry let it slide the same way he always did when he got the impression the boys were a little too close. If there was anything to it, they’d let him know when they were ready. He was content to simply see Gus start eating his dinner. After a long moment and another half a glass of wine, Henry groaned into a warm slice of garlic bread. “Don’t let him get to you, Gus. He’s always come back around.”

 

“Yeah.” Gus took several large bites and finished his wine. “I guess you’re right. All I can really do is be there for him when he needs me and put up with him until then.”

 

“It’s a new relationship… it’s like giving him something shiny to play with. Eventually the novelty will wear off and he’ll want you to take him out for pie again.” He held up the bottle of wine. “More?”

 

“I shouldn’t.” Gus shook his head; “Already gonna be staying a while to sober up enough to drive home.”

 

“Stay up in Shawn’s room tonight. He’s sure as hell not using it. Maybe it’ll help you feel better.”

 

Gus considered it a long moment. More wine did sound nice, and sleep was sounding better than watching television while trying to sober up enough to drive home late at night. His cellphone buzzed hard against his hip before he could decide, he knew who it was from without checking. Peeking at the text after a wait, he read aloud; “Tailing Jules on stakeout. Bored. How’s Dad?”

 

Henry grunted. “So, more wine?”

 

“Please.”

 

***

 

It was well after midnight when Shawn showed up at his dad’s house on the motorcycle. He was sure to walk it silently into the driveway – though he figured Henry would know he was there anyway. When Gus hadn’t been at his apartment and wasn’t responding to his messages or calls he assumed that either his Dad’s spaghetti dinner had finally claimed a victim or Gus fell asleep on the couch waiting for him to show up. Feeling somewhat guilty, he let himself in.

 

It wasn’t Gus asleep on the couch; it was his father – sitting in front of the television while some late night talking head went on about a movie he really didn’t care about. Henry let out a loud snort when Shawn nearly-silently closed the front door, his eyes opening as he sat bolt upright when Shawn quietly asked; “Hey… Gus’ car is still here?”

 

“Hmm? What? Oh God, Shawn. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

 

“The light was on… I figured someone was still awake.” Shawn shifted on his feet, looking down. “Where is he?”

 

“Hold up, we need to talk.” Henry rubbed his eyes – blinking at the clock before lowering the glasses perched on his head to get a better look. “Christ, it’s midnight. Where have you been?”

 

“Jules was on stakeout, I had to make sure everything was okay.”

 

“She was going on stakeouts long before she was your girlfriend, Shawn.”

 

“Yeah. Me, you and Gus were having dinners together long before she was my girlfriend. Your point?”

 

“You stood us up and couldn’t even be bothered to call. You know when I serve dinner; it hasn’t changed in thirty years.” Henry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes again. “Sit down.”

 

“I don’t want to. Where’s Gus?”

 

“Shawn, sit down. Now.” Henry glared at him, still sleepy-eyed but hard enough to get Shawn to sit at the opposite end of the sofa. “That’s better. Now, we need to get some things straight.”

 

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t getting out of this one. Glancing around the room, it was clear Gus was still in the house somewhere. His jacket on the hook, shoes by the door, two large wine glasses and two empty bottles of Dad’s favorite near-wino vintage on the table. “You got Gus drunk.”

 

“We had some wine.” Henry answered casually, “He’s not doing good, Shawn.”

 

“I’ve told you, you can’t just give Gus alcohol. He’s a lightweight; remember the Fourth of July barbecue?”

 

Everyone remembered the barbecue… Henry was just glad there were witnesses. “He wasn’t that drunk, Shawn. Look, I’m trying to talk to you here – man to man.”

 

“Can we go man to ocelot? I think I could pull it off… I’m hungry; I’m a wild cat…”

 

“Shut up.” Henry snapped, glaring again. “You fucked up, Shawn.”

 

“What are you talking about? I’m not in jail or the hospital – or being chased by big game hunters. I think I’m doing okay here.”

 

“You’re losing him.” Henry stated simply, looking back at the television. “He’s so upset over you and Jules he can’t think straight.”

 

The thought hurt, Shawn didn’t really know what to say to that. He knew Gus wasn’t taking it well if his consumption of caramel and yellow cups of Frosty goodness were any indication – which they totally were. “He understands, Pop. We’ve talked about it… he’s cool. He knows that right now Juliet and I… we’re on fire. We’re like a big desert bonfire with naked natives dancing around our passion.”

 

“It’s late, Shawn. Don’t talk anymore, just listen,” Henry grumbled, forcing himself to look Shawn in the face. “I don’t know what you two’ve got going on. Whatever it is, I know it started a long time ago and right now he’s feeling like you dumped him for her.”

 

Shawn’s face went blank, not good. “What did he tell you?”

 

“He didn’t have to tell me anything, I’m your father and I’ve known him since you two were in nursery school; you think I don’t know something’s going on between you two? I don’t want to know, it’s none of my business… but what I will say is that he’s hurting and if you want to keep your best friend you’re gonna have to do some major damage control.”

 

“So… fine. Whatever, yeah. Damage control, like what?”

 

“I don’t know. Whatever you normally do after you treat him like garbage.” Henry shook his head.

 

“If the fact that he’s crying on your cold shoulder is any indicator, it’ll take more than laser Floyd and pie to cheer him back up.”

 

Henry sighed again and pointed upstairs. “He’s in your room. I don’t want to hear anything that’ll give me nightmares, okay?”

 

“No problem, Dad. I’ll be sure to wear the ball gag.” Shawn rolled his eyes again, quickly on his feet before adding; “And that was a joke – FYI. Just saying… I’m not really fond of the whole concept of a gag…”

 

“Just be quiet and for the love of… close the door.” Henry turned off the television and went to finish clearing the table while Shawn ascended the stairs.

 

Gus was indeed in his room, curled up on his old bed in nothing but his underwear and a He-Man comforter. He didn’t move when Shawn opened the door, kicked off his sneakers and crawled into bed beside him, pressed belly to belly with his back to the door.

 

“Gus…” He murmured in a sing-song voice; “Oh Gus… somebody’s here to see you…”

 

Gus groaned and opened his groggy eyes, closing them right away. “Go away, Shawn. I was sleeping.”

 

“You’re in my bed. I don’t have to go away.” Shawn teased, gently kissing his cheek. “Come on, I want to apologize for ditching you guys tonight.”

 

“Juliet, I know. Now leave.”

 

“Gus…” Shawn whispered, nuzzling in as close as he could. “Don’t be Madam Tsou’s third nipple.”

 

“What?” Gus squinted at him. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“I know, I’m exhausted. I spent the last ten hours tailing Juliet and Lassie. That man has an impressive bladder for as much coffee as he drinks – barely takes potty breaks.”

 

“Shawn, I don’t care about you stalking your girlfriend. You broke a promise and you weren’t returning my messages. You’re dead to me.”

 

“I know, you’ve been drinking and you’re feeling a little bit aggressive right now…”

 

Gus pushed him off the narrow bed, his head glancing off the bedside table with a whump. “That’s for standing me and your Dad up tonight.” He pulled the comforter tighter around his body, turning his back to Shawn. “I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

 

“Oh Gus, come on… the back turn? Really? What, are we like nine? Come on. I had to make sure she was okay… it’s a really dangerous case.”

 

“Shawn, she is a police detective. She carries a gun. She’s in a car with her partner who is the head detective. I really don’t think she needs you to watch her back. If anything, she’s likely to have to save your ass.”

 

“I… well…” Shawn picked himself up off the floor, holding the lump already forming on the back of his head. “Okay, so maybe I just… I’m crazy about her, okay? I really don’t feel good about this case and I thought maybe I could give her a lead or something.”

 

“I have nothing more to say.”

 

Shawn sighed and got back into bed, pushing his arm under Gus’ side to pull out the other side of the blanket, tugging it over him so they were both underneath. “That’s better. Now, I was going to say that I’m sorry I didn’t let you know. I didn’t want you following me.”

 

“Why would I follow you? That’s dangerous. I made plans. I keep my plans.”

 

“Dude, we bail on my dad all the time.”

 

“Yeah, well maybe I’m trying to be more responsible and keep my commitments.”

 

Shawn closed his eyes. That word. He really, really hated that word… which of course meant Gus loved to throw it in his face. “Really, are we gonna go there tonight? Because we can go there.”

 

“Oh, we already went there Shawn. We went there when you told me you wouldn’t miss dinner because you wanted to spend more time with me.”

 

“Fine. Okay, you’re right. I’ve been flaking on our friendship. My bad.” Shawn grumbled. “What do you want me to say?”

 

“Nothing.” Gus scooted as close to the edge of the bed as he could, only to have Shawn follow him – pressing close against his back. “Shawn, back off. We are not cuddling right now.”

 

“Technically, I think this is called ‘spooning’ – I’m the big spoon and you’re the little spoon… though usually it’s the other way.” He trailed off, wrapping an arm around Gus’ waist and pulling him tight.

 

“I’m not doing that either, Shawn. I’m guessing Juliet would probably have a problem with us spooning.”

 

“She’s a progressive woman, Gus. Men can spoon without judgment.”

 

“We’re not sleeping together anymore.”

 

“Sure we are. I can sleep nice and snuggly right here. I mean, sure this bed is a little smaller now than it was fifteen years ago… but I think we can pull it off.” He smiled, placing a chaste kiss against the back of Gus’ head. “Let’s sleep it off, big guy. We’ll talk in the AM and get my dad to make waffles before we go to the office.”

 

Gus groaned, pushing back against him only to have him not move an inch. “We can’t sleep together platonically either.” He shot back.

 

“It might be tough, but I’m willing to try if you are. Gimme a break here, it’s late… we’re both tired. You’re drunk.”

 

“I am not drunk. I’m upset with you.”

 

“What, because I’m with Jules now?”

 

He didn’t respond for a long moment and then curtly said; “Because you’re a jackass.”

 

“I’ve always been a jackass, and it’s never been a problem.” Shawn squeezed him even tighter. “If it really bothers you that much, I’ll call Jules and get her blessing.”

 

“Shawn, what the hell?” Gus rolled onto his back in time to see the flash of Shawn’s cell phone as he speed dialed Juliet.

 

“Jules? Hey! I know… I wanted to call and say ‘goodnight’ and stuff… yeah? How’s the stakeout going? Yeah… I figured it’d be pretty quiet. You should probably poke Lassie every few minutes to make sure he’s still alive.” Shawn paused and chuckled, arching his eyebrows when Gus shot him a dirty look. “Look, I’m kinda in bed here with Gus… and he’s a little bit concerned that you might be offended if we slept together. I’m gonna put you on speakerphone.”

 

“Shawn!” Gus yelled quietly, “Stop it, right now.”

 

“Shawn? What… wait… that’s really not an appropriate question to ask while I’m working!” Jules sounded confused and angry… about right.

 

“He’s an idiot, Juliet. Don’t listen to him.”

 

“Oh God… hi… Gus… what’s going on?”

 

“We’re totally snuggled up in my He-Man sheets.” Shawn dropped his voice to a flirty purr. “And he’s kind of upset with me right now and I really just want to give him a great big cuddle and get some good co-sleeping time. Totally platonic, I promise. Scout’s honor.”

 

“You weren’t a scout, Shawn.” Jules sighed, Gus could almost see her rolling her eyes.

 

“We were.” Gus added, honestly. “Still, ignore him. I plan on getting dressed and going back home as soon as this is over.”

 

“WHAT?” Her voice shot up and they heard Lassiter sounding equally confused.

 

“He’s decent, Jules… I promise we’re both clothed enough for a trip to the store.”

 

“Speak for yourself, Shawn. I’m in my underwear.”

 

“They’re boxer briefs. You’re fine.” Shawn shrugged at him. “Anyway, Jules. Yay or Nay on the totally platonic shared sleeping arrangements?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… fine. Shawn. Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight, lover…” Shawn grinned at the phone.

 

“Good night, Shawn. And Gus.”

 

Shawn hung up the phone with a triumphant smile, “See, I told you she was fine with it.”

 

“She thinks we’re having sex.”

 

“No she doesn’t.” Shawn paused, playing back the conversation. “Okay, maybe when you sounded like you were naked that wasn’t really the best thing to say…”

 

“You asked if you could sleep with me.”

 

“Platonically. There was a modifier involved. I have absolutely no plans to do anything off limits.”

 

Gus sighed, not entirely surprised when Shawn’s arm curled back over his belly and the other man snuggled down into the crook of his shoulder. “At least we’re not spooning.”

 

“Nope, just a good old fashioned manly heterosexual cuddle.”

 

Another soft sigh. “Good night, Shawn.”

 

“Nighty night, my chocolate Teddy Graham.”

 

***

Shawn groaned, eyes half-lidded as Juliet pushed him against the closed bedroom door. He fumbled blindly for the doorknob, finding it as she thumbed open his button-fly jeans. “Oh god…” He groaned, falling backward into the room and stumbling all the way to the bed.

 

Juliet let out a soft giggle, her jacket and shoes already lost on the way through the living room, she quickly plucked open the buttons on her blouse. “Unzip my skirt.” She suggested grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into a rough kiss.

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Shawn murmured against the kiss, fingers searching around the waistband for the tiny zipper only a moment before giving up entirely and seizing the soft fabric in both hands – hiking it up around her waist. “No.” He shook his head, dropping to his knees before she could protest and nuzzling up close to her pale pink boyshorts. “You have the cutest underwear…”

 

“Shawn…” She groaned, letting her blouse fall to the floor before finding the zipper Shawn had apparently ignored outright.

 

“No, I mean it… they’re like little tighty whities but pink and with that little bear over your crotch like he’s protecting you.”

 

“Stop talking.” She giggled again, plowing her hand through his hair. “Help me get my skirt off.”

 

“Mmm, no need.” Shawn smiled broadly, nuzzling between her thighs – stroking his nose against the adorable little brown bear covering her sex. “I’ve got this.” He inhaled sharply, letting out a throaty groan before running his tongue over the soft cotton panel.

 

Juliet gasped, her knees locking uncomfortably in place as she felt the warm heat of his mouth against her – the gentle graze of teeth tugging at her panties. “Oh God…”

 

“Just go with it.” He mumbled, using both hands to pull the panties down to her knees – following with another low groan. Always eager to please, he nosed back between her thighs, parting her with his tongue. She was sweet, moist but not yet to the delightfully sloppy wetness he strived to achieve. That would have to be fixed immediately. Preferably with his tongue.

 

Forcing her knees to unbuckle, Jules relaxed slightly – an unexpected moan escaping her throat when she felt the broad sweep of his tongue against her sex even harder than before, flicking over her clit with each hard lap. “Can… can we maybe… bed?” She managed, her fingers tugging gently at the back of his head. “Please?”

 

He sucked the delicate folds of warm flesh between his lips, pulling back with a loud slurp. “As you wish.” He grinned, leaning back on his heels and tugging down his jeans and boxers as he stood up. With a flirty rock of his hips, his hardness wiggled lewdly at her.

 

“Shawn, please tell me you aren’t quoting _Princess Bride_ while you show off your penis.”

 

“No?” He pursed his lips a brief moment, and then flashed a smile before falling back into her frilly rose colored bedding. “I don't mean to be rude but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me.”

 

“Shawn!” She rolled her eyes, stripping off the rest of her clothes before joining him on the bed.

 

“Princess Bride.” He smiled innocently, wiggling out of his shirt.

 

“No more Princess Bride.” She grinned, straddling his hips – pushing him down against the bed. “Promise.”

 

“Anything.” He sighed happily.

 

She shook her head, hair coming loose. “Go ahead, say it. One last time.”

 

Another wide grin crossed his face as both hands reached up to cup her breasts, thumbs rolling over her soft nipples. “As you wish.”

 

Grinning, she leaned in close and kissed him. “You really are terrible, Shawn.” She murmured against his mouth.

 

“You love it.” He pinched gently, eliciting a soft groan. He pushed up against her, going in for another kiss only to hear the entirely too familiar voice of Right Said Fred proclaiming that his caller was indeed too sexy for their shirt.

 

“I think that’s your phone…” Jules looked to where his jeans vibrated on the carpet, the song continuing in his pocket.

 

“Ignore it, it’s Gus.” He shook his head, kissing her again before it clicked over to his voicemail with a ding. “He’ll leave a message.”

 

Juliet pulled away with a sigh, “It might be important…”

 

“It’s not.” Shawn replied, pushing up against her for another warm kiss – feeling the delicious tease of her sex against his hard on. “Probably nothing.”

 

She nodded against him, kissing the corner of his mouth and then his jaw – working back towards his ear as he eagerly nudged the tip of his cock against her mound, teasing her as much as he was begging for more.

 

“Please?” He whispered, a shuddering groan slipping out as her tongue ran over the curve of his ear followed by the playful nip of teeth on the ridge. “God, Jules…”

 

“Mmm, say it Shawn. What do you want?” She murmured against his ear, nipping again.

 

He groaned even louder, bucking his hips just enough to feel her wetness. “I want…” He closed his eyes, rocking his hips towards her again. “So bad… I want…” The phone went off again, feeling impossibly loud despite being tucked in his pocket three feet away. “Gus.” He finished with a frustrated growl.

 

“Just answer it, Shawn.” Juliet sighed, rolling off of him and grabbing for the blanket – the mood broken.

 

“No. No… please don’t stop. Please? Let’s do this – I can call him back later.”

 

She glared at him. “I’m finished.”

 

“Like ten minutes, tops.”

 

“Really, Shawn?” She shook her head, getting out of bed and going for a pseudo-kimono hanging off the corner of her dresser. “Just call Gus back.”

 

Shawn growled again, pulling a pillow over his face to let out a frustrated shout before flopping over the side of the bed to pull his jeans closer. Two voice mails. Three text messages with the words; ‘I know you’re avoiding my calls.’ All from Gus. He didn't bother listening to the messages before calling him back.

 

“It’s about time you called. Did you get my messages?” Gus answered the phone curtly.

 

“Yeah, yeah… you’re upset. What’s up?”

 

“Do you know what today is? We’ve been planning it for months, Shawn.”

 

He tried to think about it, but all he could really call to mind was the smell of peaches and lingering arousal as Juliet sat at the foot of the bed, brushing her hair. “I… I don’t remember, I was kind of busy.”

 

“Busy. So busy that you forgot tonight’s the final two on Duos? I have jerk chicken FOR TWO. Ice cream FOR TWO. And if Danny and Marlene win, you owe me a back rub.” He sighed loudly, “Let me guess, you’re out with Juliet?”

 

Shawn rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. “In, actually. Totally in and your call just sort of…” He dropped his voice to a whisper, “…blocked me here, dude.”

 

“I’m sorry, Shawn. But you promised me way back at the beginning of the season we’d watch it together.”

 

“TiVo it, Gus. Come on, it can wait.”

 

“You’ve been with Juliet every night this week. What happened to not letting a girl get between us?”

 

“That’s not it at all… she’s had a really long week and I want to be here for her.” Shawn blushed, sitting up in bed and realizing Juliet was staring right at him. “Don’t act like this is such a big deal. You didn’t have to keep calling.”

 

“I wanted to talk to you. Has it occurred to you that maybe I miss my best friend?”

 

“I miss you too… I’m just a little bit busy.”

 

“Right. Too busy. I get it, Shawn. Will I be seeing you at the office tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. Put my chicken in the fridge and we’ll watch Duos together.”

 

“It’s too late for that, Shawn.”

 

“Gus, come on. Don’t be such a baby.” Shawn realized as he spoke that the line had already been disconnected. “He hung up on me. Gus hung up on me, Jules. He’s never hung up on me.”

 

“He does that all the time, Shawn.”

 

“Not without saying ‘good bye’ or giving some indication that he’s going to do it.” Shawn set the phone aside, pulling his knees up underneath him, covering his somehow still eager cock with a pillow.

 

“Maybe he’s got a point…” Juliet shrugged, the silk robe sliding down her shoulder as she turned towards him. “I mean, we have been spending a lot of time together.”

 

“I love spending time with you… I can’t get enough of you.” He admitted plainly, looking down at his feet. “I mean, I waited for so long to have this…”

 

“You guys have been almost inseparable the whole time I’ve known you.  He probably misses you… and I’m sure you miss him…”

 

“I see him almost every day. I text him so much that we had to get unlimited texting on our phones or he was gonna take mine away.”

 

“It’s not the same.” She shrugged again, the other side dipping to show another entirely too luscious shoulder. “When you’re with him it’s always work, work, work…”

 

“Come on, it’s not like its ‘real’ work.” He replied quickly, “I’ve got the best job in the world someone can possibly get shot doing.” He paused, “Except maybe being a stunt man…”

 

“Shawn, listen to me.” Juliet pulled him back before he could go any deeper with that thought. “I really think that Gus feels like you’re ignoring him.”

 

Shawn sighed and shook his head, looking her in the eyes again. “He’s not my girlfriend, Jules. I’m with you now. And I want to be with you.”

 

“Yeah, well… I don’t know. Don’t you ever think maybe he wants you to be with him?” She raised a suggestive eyebrow. “I mean… _with_ him.” Shawn was quiet for a long moment, much to Juliet’s dismay. She slipped off the foot of the bed, crossing around the edge to sit beside him. “Maybe it’s a little presumptuous of me to say it, but he is kind of acting like I’m stealing you.”

 

He lowered his head slightly and shrugged. “You know how he is, Jules. It’ll blow over. We talked about it back when you and I first got together. Things aren’t going to be like they were. He’s fine with it.”

 

“I don’t think he’s fine, Shawn. You guys are best friends…” She traced over the edge of the lacy pillow on Shawn’s lap, looking down at her fingers as she added; “I mean… you are only best friends, right?” He didn’t answer right away, and she nodded slowly with a humorless chuckle. “I knew it. I mean, I didn’t know… but I think everyone kind of suspected at one point or another.”

 

“No, Jules… it’s… it’s not like that. It’s complicated.” Shawn jumped in defensively.

 

“What, like Facebook ‘it’s complicated’ because it doesn’t really seem that way from this side of the equation.”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.” He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair nervously. He had intended to eventually tell her about the past. Eventually. Once things were a little less… busy. Definitely not when they should reasonably be having sex. “We haven’t slept together since like a week before you and I got together.”

 

“Wait, wait a second. You two were sleeping together?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what you were asking, wasn’t it?”

 

“I just thought maybe you were secretly in love with each other and didn’t want to say anything because it’s kind of… well… you know…”

 

“Gay?”

 

“Yeah. But, that’s not a bad thing!” She looked up at him, still a little bit stunned. “So, you two were really… lovers?”

 

“You read too many romance novels.” Shawn pushed himself out of bed, pulling on his boxers to reclaim a tiny shred of his failing dignity. “It wasn’t like that. We just… sort of… I don’t know. It was just a thing and there were things and it’s not a thing now.”

 

Brow furrowed as she sorted out what Shawn was saying, Juliet replied; “Well, maybe it was more than a thing for him.”

 

“It wasn’t, okay? We’re just really close. Probably a little too close, yeah, I’ll give you that one. But it sort of started when we were kids and you get used to things being that way.” He sat back down beside her, his face completely serious; “I’ve never cheated on anyone and I would never cheat on you.”

 

“I know, Shawn. I trust you.” She smiled, kissing him gently. “I just think you should talk to him about this. I know… its emotions and that’s weird for you, but my instinct tells me he’s not cool with this right now.”

 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, tonight is our night.” He grinned, nuzzling close against her for another warm kiss. “We’ll watch a movie and have some ice cream… and then later…”

 

“I’m not having sex with you until you talk to him.”

 

Shawn whined low in his throat. “Later I’ll go back to my place and pretend my body pillow is cute and blonde and smells like peaches.”

 

***

Gus was already at his computer, logging their expenses from the last case – a good deal of which rode the thin line between ‘creative’ and ‘illegal’, when Shawn showed up well after ten. “Juliet went to work two hours ago; did it really take you that long to go through her things?” He asked without even looking up.

 

“I went through her stuff like a month ago. Bo-ring. Which is kind of good… I don’t think I want any surprises right now.” He stretched, his t-shirt riding up high on his belly. “Want some cereal?”

 

“I had a bagel.”

 

Shawn waited for anything more, but was met with a wall of silence. “Suit yourself; those Crunchberries are calling my name…” He smirked and whispered; “Shawn… Shawn… we deeply desire to be in your belly…”

 

No response, not entirely unexpected. Gus was brooding. After two bowls of Crunchberry goodness, he rinsed his bowl in the sink and wandered back towards Gus’ desk. There was only one way to get a rise out of Gus when he was being a mopey little man that mopes. Shawn sat on the edge of his desk and started picking up random receipts and looking at them… Gus’ clearly the ones neatly stacked by date and time whereas Shawn preferred the crumpled up in a shoebox method of organization – he figured it gave Gus something to do when he wanted to look busy. “Isn’t there something you need to be doing?” He finally muttered, looking up at him – clearly annoyed by the violation of his filing system.

 

“I’m sorry I missed Duos.” He didn’t look up from one of Gus’ gas receipts. He’d been filling up with premium… naughty.

 

“No, you’re not. You went and had sex with Juliet.” Gus snatched the slip out of his hands and put it back on the proper stack. “And you owe me a backrub.”

 

“Dude! Spoilers!”

 

“You should have been here. It was amazing.”

 

“For the record, I was _not_ having sex with Juliet because you called right when things were… getting close to being there.” He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. “And then I had to watch Beaches and eat frozen yogurt.”

 

“You love frozen yogurt.” Gus replied quickly. “And Beaches.”

 

“Shh!” Shawn grimaced, “Nobody knows about that.”

 

“Right. Just like nobody knows you cried at Toy Story 3.”

 

“Everyone cried at Toy Story 3, half the theater was weeping openly.”

 

“Half the theater was under ten.” Gus shot back with a triumphant smile.

 

Shawn rolled his eyes and offered a partial shrug. “Fine, I’ll give you that round.” He slid off the edge of the desk, circling around to the back of Gus’ chair to read over his shoulder. He actually was working in Excel… Shawn had kind of hoped for porn or at least solitaire. “Anyway, what gives with you acting weird lately?”

 

“I’m not acting weird, Shawn. You’d know that if you were ever around anymore. It’s like the only time I see you is when we’re working.”

 

“Yeah, but we’ve been working a lot lately. Good for the books though. I mean, that’s a good thing, right?”

 

“Maybe if you’d stop canceling our dates you’d know how I feel about that.” He saved the file and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Gus… don’t use the word ‘dates’ like we’re a couple. They’re just… hanging out. Watching TV. Eating take out. You can do all that stuff without me.” Shawn took Gus’ shirt once he’d taken it off, hanging it off the back of the chair as Gus rocked side to side for his pre-backrub stretch.

 

“I can, but I don’t want to.” Gus sighed, untucking his undershirt before pulling it off over his head. “That’s what best friends are for. It doesn’t have to be every night – but I’d kind of like to spend some time together when we’re not working.” He cleared off one side of his desk, and then laid out across the top – fully exposing his back.

 

“Dude. I’m giving you a shirtless backrub. I hardly think this qualifies as working.”

 

“Less talking, more rubbing.”

 

Shawn groaned and opened the top left drawer for the lotion. “Baby powder or tropical flower?”

 

“I don’t use tropical flower, that’s yours.” Gus replied, squaring up his shoulders.

 

He remembered he’d put it in Gus’ drawer the last time he’d lost a backrub bet – which turned into a good deal more than a backrub. With a shrug, he put the baby powder scent back in and squirted a large dollop into his palm. “Anyway, I’m being serious. You’ve been weird lately about me and Juliet.”

 

“I told you already, I’m not being weird. I just don’t like that you’ve been flaking on me every chance you get.”

 

“She’s my girlfriend, Gus. What am I supposed to do?” He rubbed the generous portion of lotion onto his hands and then slowly worked in soft circles across Gus’ lower back.

 

“I don’t know; maybe tell her when you have other plans? I don’t think she’d mind.” He let out a soft groan as Shawn’s nearly expert hands worked the tension knots around his belt line. “Like I said, I don’t even care that you’re with her – I’d just like a little face time every once in a while.”

 

“Sure… sure thing.” Shawn felt Gus’ body tighten under his touch, clearly aggravated. “I… uh… you know nothing has changed with us, right? You’re still my best friend.”

 

Gus closed his eyes, inhaling the tropical aroma. “I’m gonna smell like chemically altered mangos all day.”

 

“You’ll smell like me.” Shawn smiled, rubbing long strokes from Gus’ waist to his shoulders – pushing hard with the balls of his hands.

 

“Right now you smell like Juliet.”

 

Shawn shook his head and like the final click of the Wheel of Fortune, his realization dinged right into place. Free spin! No, wait… Gus was jealous. Juliet was right, there was way more going on than normal. “I showered at my place this morning.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, that’s how you always smell now.”

 

Ouch. “Fine, after I’m done with you, you can rub me down with baby powder and then I’ll smell like you.”

 

“I’m not rubbing your back, Shawn. I won the bet.”

 

“It’s not about the bet, is it? You want to mark your territory, have at it. I don’t mind.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Gus turned his head, casting a glance over his shoulder before looking back down at the desk when Shawn’s hard rubbing started back up again.

 

“Nothing. Just… how about I’ll rub you and then you can rub me and I’ll still owe you one.”

 

“You’re not making any sense.” The back door rattled as someone came in, but they were too wrapped up in the backrub to notice. “I already told you, I’m not gonna do it.”

 

Shawn grunted, putting his body weight into another long stroke from the edges of Gus’ belt to his shoulders and then back down again. “It’s easy. I’ll do you…” He sighed, fanning his arms outward over Gus’ shoulders as he pushed in tight. “And then you can do me.”

 

“Wow.” An entirely too familiar voice sounded from the doorway, “Guys… you realize this is your place of business, right?”

 

“Hi! Dad…” Shawn flashed a smile, realizing a little too late that he’s got Gus bent over the desk topless, and happens to be leaning on top of him. “This is so not what it looks like.”

 

***

 

It had been a good couple days; Shawn had even put his brain to work sorting out the Gus situation with a big stack of DVDs and a case of RedBull.

 

“Shawn, hey… I was starting to think you were gonna bail on me again.” Gus answered the door only a little surprised when Shawn pulled him into a hug.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, buddy.” Shawn clapped him on the back hard, letting his fingers trace downward to find the apron strings at Gus’ waist. “Are we playing Betty Crocker?”

 

“Take a sniff, Shawn. I’m making dinner.” He pulled away, heading back towards the kitchen.

 

Shawn inhaled deeply, “Mmm… garlic and tomato goodness. My psychic senses are telling me you’re making pasta?”

 

Gus chuckled under his breath; “If you had psychic senses they’d be telling you what it was.”

 

“Oh, I know this one.” Shawn poked his head into the kitchen, smiling as Gus took off his apron and turned on the oven. Dishes were piled in the sink, lots of bowls and pans meant a ton of prep work. The edge of a rectangular box poked out of the garbage can under the sink. “You made me lasagna. You’re officially my best-best friend.”

 

“I’m your only best friend.” He folded up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbow and went to task on the cleanup. “Dinner’ll be ready in about forty-five minutes.”

 

“It must be pretty big, all these dishes…” Shawn saddled up beside him without being asked, snatching the towel to dry as Gus washed.

 

“It’s your dad’s recipe. Supposed to serve eight.”

 

“Eight professional wrestlers. He’s incapable of cooking for a normal gathering.” Shawn shook his head; “He cooks in bulk.”

 

“It’s nice to have leftovers for lunches and when I don’t feel like cooking. And, it’s cheaper than take-out.”

 

“God, you’re even starting to sound like him. Tell me you aren’t investing in Tommy Bahamas and a tackle box.” Shawn gave him a genuine look of fear. If his dad had gotten to Gus there was really nothing left.

 

“Shawn. Please.” Gus handed him a scoured and rinsed pot. “He’s giving me cooking lessons a couple times a week because there weren’t any open spots in that tap class I been wanting to take.”

 

“Gus, you’re hanging out with my dad… willingly! You never said it was that bad… I mean, really… that’s beyond bored…”

 

“It’s fun, Shawn. You could learn something from him. Did you know he can make sushi?”

 

“Okay, you – out of the kitchen! Go read a book on obscure grammar rules and don’t come back until you’re my Gus again.”

 

“Shut up and dry, Shawn.”

 

A comfortable silence passed between them as they made quick work of the washing. Gus seemed to be in good spirits, more upbeat than he had been at least. Maybe it was a good time to let him know it wasn’t going to be just them. “Uh, just FYI… Jules should be here in about ten. I told her she could hang with us tonight.”

 

Gus dropped the last bowl back into the soapy water with a sigh. “This was supposed to be our night, Shawn.”

 

“And it totally still is.” Shawn lied. He’d never actually intended it to be. No, something far more important was afoot. “She’s just dropping by to hang out for a little bit. Maybe have some of your amazing cookery.”

 

“That’s not Shawn and Gus time.” Gus dried his hands on his previously discarded apron, taking it to the hamper as he stormed across the apartment before shouting; “Group time doesn’t count!”

 

Shawn rolled his eyes and finished by himself, not shocked to find Gus in a new shirt sitting in front of the television when he left the nook. “I didn’t think it’d be a big deal. There’s some stuff I kind of want to talk about.”

 

“We’re not talking about the case, Shawn. We’re off the clock.”

 

“No, I know… just… stuff.” He flashed a nervous smile and grabbed a chair from the small dining table as the buzzer rang. “Can you let her in?”

 

“Juliet, welcome to my home.” Gus flashed a big smile as he let her in. “Dinner’s in the oven… probably another half hour or so.”

 

“Oh, thanks Gus! I didn’t know you could cook… it smells amazing in here.” She let him take her jacket, looking around his apartment with a soft smile. “And you’ve got a really nice apartment.”

 

“You’ve never been in Gus’ apartment before?” Shawn sat his chair down in front of the television and met her with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

She shrugged. “I’ve never really had a reason to come over. You guys never invited me…”

 

“Usually we’re at the office anyway.” Gus interjected, sitting down on the sofa.

 

“Right!” Shawn smiled broadly and clapped his hands together. “Jules, if you would take a seat, please. There’s something that I need to get off my chest.”

 

“Sure, what’s up?” She asked, casually settling in on the opposite end from Gus.

 

Shawn sat down in the chair with a serious, almost grim expression. “Okay, we all admit that there’s something going on here – with all of us. And last night I was on my fifth RedBull watching a movie when it came to me. The only way to deal with these residual issues we have is naturally… to have a threesome.”

 

“What were you watching?” Jules sighed, “I thought Gus put the porn blocker on your laptop.”

 

“I did. He’s broken every password I can think of.”

 

“Gus, you know using ‘ihateyoushawnspencer’ is stupid, of course that’s the first thing I’ll guess.”

 

Gus rolled his eyes; “So you were watching Chasing Amy again?”

 

Shawn feigned an innocent expression. “No?” He grinned, and then sighed as they both stared him down. “Okay, yes… but hear me out. Gus, you are jealous that I’m spending so much time with Jules. Jules, I’m guessing you think I should stay close to Gus because he may be in love with me.”

 

“Shawn, I am not in love with you, get over yourself.” Gus’ voice wavered, clearly caught off his guard and nervous.

 

Jules interjected; “Actually… I kind of do think that.”

 

“It’ll be good to get it out of your system, Gus… even if you’re not. I mean, we haven’t hooked up since like a week before Jules and I got together.”

 

“Shawn! Shut your mouth now.” He shifted uneasily in his seat.

 

“He already told me, Gus. It’s okay… I understand you two have a history.”

 

“No, it’s not like that, Juliet. Just… sometimes we both get a little lonely and… when we were in high school… and… damn it, Shawn.” He stood up quickly, shooting them a dirty look. “Get out of my apartment!”

 

Shawn was quick on his feet and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pressing a hard kiss against his mouth.

 

Juliet let out a quiet gasp, not exactly offended but a little shocked.

 

He hadn’t expected it at all, but Gus’ arms subconsciously wrapped around Shawn’s waist – warming easily to the unexpected kiss. It had been a while… God it had been a while.

 

“Go with it.” Shawn broke the kiss for only a second, whispering against his lips before kissing him again – feeling the warm press of his body tight against him. For a moment, all he could think about was Gus, and the memory of every kiss they shared… every hot, crazy moment. And then Jules, and her warmth and the fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach he feels every time she gives him that look - not really that different from the same thing Gus is doing to him with the awkward stroke of his tongue along Shawn’s lower lip.

 

And then it was over as quickly as it had begun. Gus sank back down to the sofa, frowning and unable to look at either Shawn or Juliet.

 

“I love you.” Shawn whispered, absently touching his lips as though something were left behind. “Both of you.”

 

An uncomfortable silence settled in the room - what do you say to that sort of comment? Even from Shawn, it was a bit much. Finally, Juliet broke the silence; “So, where do we go from here?”

 

“I’m done.” Gus sighed, “Never again, Shawn.”

 

“Come on, Gus… don’t be a Lisa Frank Trapper Keeper – open up. I mean it… I really do love you both. Equally. I can’t choose between you two.”

 

“I won’t make you.” Juliet sighed, picking up her purse as she stood up. “I’m sorry, Shawn…”

 

“No!” Shawn shouted, pointing at her. “I am not going to lose you. Just listen to me – we can do this. Just to try it out.”

 

“What, a threesome? You’re really serious about that?” Juliet shot him another dirty look.

 

Shawn nodded; “Dead serious. We can do this… just one time, see if it works out. We can be like a trilogy.”

 

“I think you mean trinity, Shawn. And we can’t. I’m not doing it.”

 

Shawn sighed loudly, shaking his hands. “Just… think about it, okay? Jules, nothing changes between us. Gus, nothing changes between us. Right, so… who’s up for some lasagna?”

 

***

“So, you wanted to meet me?” Juliet sat down on the bench beside Gus, looking out over the beach. It had been almost a full day since their discussion with Shawn and she’d be remiss to say she hadn’t been distracted by it since they awkwardly sat through the entirety of _Terminator 2_ eating the best dinner she’d had in ages. Thankfully the case was at a dead end or Lassiter would have been all over her for being lost in her thoughts.

 

Gus finished his taco, wiping his hands and mouth and then depositing the napkin in the styrofoam container before speaking. “I’ve been thinking about last night.”

 

“Oh God…” she sighed.

 

“You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it even once. It was crazy.”

 

“I can’t believe he put you on the spot like that… and… I don’t even know what’s going on with him.”

 

Gus sighed and looked down at his hands. “Knowing Shawn, he didn’t tell you the whole story.”

 

“Do we have to do this here?”

 

“I’ll be subtle.” Gus plowed forward, knowing if he didn’t get it off his chest right away he probably wouldn’t at all. “We have a very special connection.”

 

“Because of the psychic thing?”

 

“Because nobody understands me like he does – and I don’t think anyone will ever understand him as much as I do.”

 

“Oh.” She sighed again, “I want to understand him, Gus… it’s just, every time I think I know him something like this happens.”

 

He continued, undaunted. “When we were kids, we had our own thing – and you know, one day we’re in high school and there’s this whole new experimental element that changes everything. But it’s exciting and it feels good and I didn’t question it.”

 

“I don’t need to hear this, Gus.”

 

“When he left, that part of my life was over. And then he came back… and suddenly we’re back to our old routine. Lonely, nothing better to do…”

 

“You fooled around, I got that.”

 

“After  Abigail things changed. We were always like… platonic plus.” He paused, taking a long drink off a bottle of water.

 

“Platonic plus?”

 

“Yeah… kind of like, friends with benefits but not in a sleazy way. There was nothing dirty about it. We never cheated on anyone and it was always just about us being in the moment and blowing off some steam.” He squeezed the plastic bottle, the partially empty shape crushing with a satisfying pop. “But after everything that happened, Shawn… I don’t know. Me too, I think. There was just something else there.”

 

“You fell in love?” Juliet smiled. It should have hurt to think of that, but really it was just sweet.

 

Gus chuckled under his breath. “Nothing romantic like that. He needed me… and I needed him.” He licked his lips slowly, looking up at her with a shy smile. “I guess we didn’t have anything to cling to but each other. And I guess in a way, we did sort of… you know…”

 

She nodded, and considered everything he was saying in light of what had happened the night before. “You love him.”

 

“He’s my best friend.”

 

“But it’s not just that, Gus. I know, I understand… I’m not upset.” She reached out to him, letting her hand rest on top of his tentatively. With a soft smile, she squeezed hard. “I love him too; I know what it feels like to be in love with him.”

 

And she didn’t even know the half of it. “You really want to go through with this?”

 

She shrugged, offered a sheepish grin and then shook her head. “I don’t know. I… I’ve never done anything like that before.”

 

“You think I have? Come on, girl…” Gus grinned, a nervous chuckle slipping out. “Do I look like the kind of guy that does that kind of thing?”

 

“But Shawn…” She giggled.

 

“Did he tell you about the lady monks?”

 

“Monks?”

 

“He stayed in a monastery in Klamath for a few months after high school. You should ask him about the night he got the tattoo.”

 

“You mean that little ‘peace’ kanji on his hip?”

 

Gus laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that doesn’t mean ‘peace’.”

 

She giggled again, giving his hand another gentle squeeze. “I know Shawn can handle it… and I’m warming to the idea.”

 

“Warming?” He raised an eyebrow, cheeks flushed at the implication.

 

Another slow nod. “Yeah, I mean… we’re adults and I think we could try it and see what happens.”

 

“My vote is we end up watching a movie and falling asleep waiting for something to happen.”

 

“Come on, Gus… you can’t tell me you aren’t the least bit curious what it’d be like.”

 

“What? Having a threesome? No, I’m pretty sure I know. I just don’t know if it’s right with us.”

 

“You mean with me?” She asked softly, her voice toneless but suggesting a little bit of frustration. “You’ve never even for a split second thought about sleeping with me in all the years we’ve known each other?”

 

“I don’t think like that…” Gus lied, he’d thought about it. Briefly. Mostly.

 

“I’ve thought about you.” Juliet admitted with a suddenly shy grin. “Once or twice.”

 

“Really?” He smiled, looking back out at the ocean. “I don’t know if I can do it, Jules. I mean, it’s going to be really weird.”

 

“We won’t know if we don’t try. Maybe Shawn’s right and it’ll help you disconnect – seeing us together and being part of it.”

 

He didn’t reply right away. It was a lot to think about, really. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to be in the same room when it turned to a sexual situation without being horribly embarrassed and awkward. How did people actually have their first threesome? It couldn't be like the adult films where everyone sort of fell madly into bed together… there would have to be talking and figuring out how things worked and eventually he’d probably have to touch Juliet and touching your best friend’s girl is just all sorts of wrong…

 

“Gus.” Juliet said loudly, getting his attention back to the subject. “My break’s almost over, but I want you to know that I’m going to tell Shawn that I’m in.”

 

“You’re in?”

 

“Yeah.” She squeezed his hand one last time, letting go as she stood up. “I’m game if you are.”

 

He took another drink and closed his eyes as she seemed to wait for his response. After a long moment he nodded; “You know, fine. Why not? Sure…” He couldn’t even believe he was saying it. For anyone else, he would have flat out refused… but it was Shawn. And maybe if Shawn thought it would be good for them and fix things – who knows, maybe it would. Maybe it would make it easier to not feel like he was being kicked in the guts whenever he saw them together. “I’m in.”

 

“You’re in!” She smiled, pulling out her cell phone to send Shawn the text. “We’re on.”

 

***

They scheduled it, actually scheduled – as in on Gus’ Google calendar as ‘what the hell am I thinking’ – for three o’clock on a Thursday. It was Juliet’s day off and she’d spent most of it relaxing… bubble bath, mani-pedi, and lunch in a little café where they put live plants on the table. Shawn and Gus had spent it like most of their Thursdays – on a case. This one involving a missing cat that was unfortunately not missing. They all convened on Juliet’s house at exactly three, nervously sitting on her couch in front of a rerun of Maury.

 

“Would you guys like a glass of wine?” Juliet offered, trying to break the ice a little bit.

 

“Oh god yes.” Shawn answered quietly, getting up to get it before she could.

 

Once Shawn had disappeared to the kitchen, Gus closed his eyes and muttered; “I can’t do this, Jules. I know I said I’d try… but right now all I can think about is how weird this feels.”

 

“We haven’t even started yet.” Juliet whispered back at him, “We should at least try to start first.”

 

“How are we supposed to do that? It’s already three twenty-two and nothing’s happening. Who makes the first move?” He shot back under his breath, “I’ve never done this before.”

 

“Just relax; you’re putting out a negative vibe.”

 

“Negative? How about awkward and uncomfortable?” His words were punctuated by the pop of a cork in the kitchen. “I can’t go through with it, Jules. What if I can’t get perform?”

 

“Then we’ll know it’s not working.” She sighed, “We can do this, Gus. We’re all grownups and we’ve both had sex with Shawn.” Gus blushed, his face warm as she closed the short distance between them. “He’s the linchpin – think about Shawn.”

 

“Shawn. Right. Okay, I can do that…” He closed his eyes, trying to think about how sex with Shawn went. Usually it was late at night, curled up in bed… someone ended up with an erection and it went from there. And then he felt the soft press of unfamiliar lips on his, the peach smell much closer and mingling with her light vanilla perfume.

 

Juliet knew they were being watched, she’d waited until Shawn was in eye range before taking the leap and pushing herself close against Gus. Taking full control of the kiss, she parted his lips with her tongue – his mouth still and shocked even after she pulled away, leaving behind a tiny smudge of pink lipstick.

 

“Wow…” Shawn swallowed hard, blinking as he somehow managed to hold two glasses in one hand, taking a long drink off the other before adding; “That’s really hot.”

 

“Don’t spill the wine, honey.” Juliet smiled, looking back at Gus who still had his eyes closed, mouth opening and closing with disbelief. “It’s okay, Gus. It was just a kiss.”

 

“I know that.” He swallowed hard, regaining his composure just before the wine glass was pressed into his hand. “You caught me off guard.”

 

Shawn moved in close to him and whispered against his ear, “My turn.” When Gus turned his head, clearly confused, Shawn kissed him just as hard as Juliet had – nipping his lower lip before letting him up.

 

“Uh-huh.” Juliet agreed with a grin, sipping her drink. She hadn’t expected to get a little bit of rise out of seeing something like that, but there was without a doubt a little bit of a tingle at the image. “Shawn… give me your glass.”

 

“What?” Shawn smirked, quickly downing the remainder of the first half.

 

“Give it to me.” She demanded.

 

Without protest, he did so. “Okay…”

 

“Gus, finish yours.”

 

“No way, that’s how you get a hangover.” Gus sipped casually. “The constricted blood flow…”

 

“Do it.” She cut him off curtly.

 

A little intimidated, he complied – closing his eyes against the slightly swimmy feeling of too much alcohol in one big swallow. With a gasp, he handed over his empty glass. “There, better?”

 

“Much.” She smiled, reaching forward and grasping him by the tie, loosening the knot. “We’re gonna do this.”

 

Shawn chuckled in the back of his throat, swallowing the small lump of excitement as he watched her undo his tie and toss it over the back of the sofa, already starting on shirt buttons. “Maybe we should go to the bedroom?”

 

“Bedroom is good.” Gus nodded in agreement, pushing back against the cushions.

 

Somewhat surprisingly, it was Juliet that pulled him up to his feet – Shawn pressing close against his back as Gus was led to the unfamiliar bedroom. “You guys should start and then I’ll come in?” Jules asked, still not entirely sure how the whole thing was supposed to go.

 

“We can do that.” Shawn nodded eagerly, both arms wrapping around Gus’ waist as they reached the frilly bed. “We can.” He whispered lower, pushing tight against Gus’ back as his hands made quick work of his belt and the fly of his khakis.

 

“Shawn… I don’t know about this…” Gus lifted his arms a little – not exactly stopping the situation but concerned all the same. “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

“You can.” Shawn murmured back against his ear, kissing the soft curve. “I know you can.”

 

Gus nodded back against him, letting Shawn push down his pants – his boxer briefs still allowing some modesty. “Okay. I trust you… both of you.”

 

Juliet tried to be as quiet as possible, watching Shawn strip Gus and maneuver him into her bed – his khakis easily followed by his button down and undershirt until he was guided onto the mattress with Shawn climbing on top of him. Flushing warm, she let herself take it all in – the bare skin of Shawn’s back as Gus peeled off his t-shirt, familiar dark hands cupping the back of his jeans as Shawn leaned in close and kissed his throat.

 

“Mmm, Gus…” Shawn murmured against the warm skin of his shoulder blade, nibbling gently across the curve. “Unbutton my jeans.”

 

“Right…” Gus nodded dumbly against the pillows, eyes closed as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Shawn’s jeans, sliding around to the front to pop open the button fly – a small groan escaping his throat as his body responded just as much to the teasing teeth and mouth moving down his chest as the fact that Shawn wasn’t wearing anything underneath and was hard enough to push back against his unsuspecting hand as he finished the job. “You’re not wearing underwear.”

 

“I wanted to be prepared.” Shawn’s mouth found a small, dark nipple – teasing it with his lips before flicking his tongue over the nub.

 

“You’re ready.” Gus groaned, letting his fingers tentatively stroke over the familiar length – feeling him get even harder with the touch. “Really ready…”

 

Juliet let out a soft squeaky gasp as she watched Gus’ fingers stroke Shawn hard. It was almost too much – she really hadn’t expected it at all. Thinking maybe they were okay for her to join in, she lowered the shoulders on her sundress and then stepped out of it, following it with her lacy white panties and bra. “Boys…” She murmured quietly, stepping up the side of the bed. Without further warning, she ran her hand between them, finding the waistband of Gus’ boxer briefs – fingers slipping just below the elastic.

 

Gus whimpered, lifting his hips up into her touch before forcing himself back down. “Jules…” He gasped, only to have Shawn’s mouth on his again – cutting him off and distracting him from what he was trying to do as she began to gently tease his growing hardness.

 

“Go with it.” Shawn groaned, breaking off the kiss and digging his cock against Gus’ thigh.

 

“I… I can’t… wait… wait…” Gus whined, pulling away.

 

Juliet let out a frustrated groan, pulling her hand away as Gus rolled out from underneath Shawn. “You’re there, Gus… clearly you’re enjoying this.”

 

“It’s weird.” He grumbled, managing his eyes open – a little surprised and excited by Juliet standing so close, so naked. “You’re…”

 

“Naked.” Shawn grinned wide, wiggling out of his tight jeans and sitting at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Juliet by the hips and pulled her in close – pressing eager kisses against her belly.

 

Juliet took Gus’ hand, guiding it down to her exposed sex, and pushed his fingers against the soft wetness of her swollen mound. “Wet.” She smiled knowingly, feeling his fingers twitch against her.

 

“Yeah.” Gus breathed, body flashing hot as he closed his eyes again.

 

“There you go…” Shawn smirked against her skin, following her arm down to where she pressed her palm flat against Gus’ – moving it away for his own to take over. “Touch her here.” He murmured, running his middle finger down Gus’, splitting her slit before curling it to rub up towards her clit. “It’s okay… you’ve done this before.”

 

Gus swallowed hard, adjusting to the sensation all too easily. It had been a really long time… too long. “Not with a tour guide.”

 

Jules moaned softly, feeling just the barest graze of the tip of his middle finger against her clit. “Please, he’s a conductor at best. Don’t stop… please.”

 

“Okay…” Gus whispered, nodding again as he moved close enough for her bare shoulder to rub against his chest, gently working his fingertips up and down her slit – eyes tightly closed even as Shawn’s hand pulled away. “I trust you… both of you.”

 

“I love you.” Shawn whispered, moving his gentle kisses from Juliet’s belly to Gus’ lower back – teeth tugging the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs teasingly before he added; “Both of you.”

 

“I know, Shawn.” Juliet’s breathing grew ragged as she leaned against Gus – his fingers stroking hard circles against her clit, making her feel weak in the knees. “God…” She whined, pressing her head against his shoulder. “That feels amazing.” Trying to show her eager approval, she brushed her fingers over the front of his underwear, and then wrapped them around the cotton bulge with an appreciative squeeze, grinning when he only groaned and tilted his hips into the touch.

 

“Jules…” Shawn whispered, pushing up on his feet. “Do you want to?” He leaned in close at her other side, sandwiching her between them. “I mean…” He cupped her chin with an unsteady and turned her towards him for a kiss. “I want to watch.”

 

Gus sighed, his fingers sliding down to trace her slick opening – barely slipping inside her before guiding them back up to her hot button. “I… can’t…”

 

“Shh…” Juliet murmured, turning her head back to kiss Gus’ throat. “You can.” She pulled away from Shawn, pushing Gus down against the bed the same as Shawn had not so long before.

 

He let out a soft squeak of protest, only to swallow hard and nod as he felt Shawn’s familiar hands tugging down his shorts.

 

“Shawn, sweetie… nightstand.” Jules whispered, gesturing towards the drawer as she leaned in close against Gus’ chest – kissing him again. This time, he responded – echoing the gentle stroke of her tongue as he heard Shawn dig into the drawer. He let out a soft moan against her mouth as Shawn unrolled a condom down his cock – stroking him hard before guiding him into Juliet’s sex.

 

“Yes...” She hissed, pushing herself back against him – an unexpected groan lodged in her throat when Shawn’s fingertip purposefully dug against her clit, Gus pushing fully inside her with a weak thrust.

 

“God…” Gus groaned, eyes closed tight against the situation as much as the sensation; letting himself slowly rock his hips against her.

 

“You’re doing amazing, Gus.” Shawn licked his lips, kissing the soft curve of Juliet’s ass as he watched with thinly veiled enthusiasm. “Mmm, you like that babe?”

 

“Uh-huh.” She nodded with a smile; grinding herself against each gentle push. In any other moment, she would have blushed and maybe even hid her face behind the first thing handy – Lord help her she was enjoying it despite the awkwardness. They were having a moment, slowly slipping from individual identities to one merged moment where everything was at least making sense on a purely physical level. “Yeah.” She breathed with a soft moan. “Yes.”

 

Shawn rocked on his knees, lowering himself to the mattress where he nosed up against his friend’s sac, tongue finding the warm skin as he delighted in the even closer view. Nothing about it felt wrong, and that didn’t bother him one bit. Gus moaned and he licked harder, one hand holding tight to Gus’ thigh while the other worked between himself and the bed – stroking his cock against the comforter. “This is amazing.”

 

He was doing it, actually doing it. For Gus, that was a huge step in the process. It felt like nothing he’d ever felt before; almost to where it felt like it wasn’t real even if he could hear Juliet’s soft little moans and Shawn’s occasional grunts. A thin whine closed his throat as he tipped close quickly, already feeling his thighs begin to shake.

 

“Wait, slow… slow...” Shawn warned, knowing that tremble all too well. “Not yet, Gus. Hold back.”

 

“Trying, Shawn.” He groaned between clenched teeth. “You know what licking there does to me.”

 

Shawn nodded and got back on his feet, surprised when Juliet sat up straight – holding still with him inside her. “Let’s shift this around a little.” She grinned, leaning down to press a kiss against Gus’ lips when he finally opened his eyes.

 

Gus eyes widened when he broke away, drawn to the hardness pressed towards his face. “You’re really enjoying this.” He smiled; finally feeling himself relax with a little bit of the embarrassment subsided. They were all really enjoying it… it helped.

 

“Gus… I’ve never wanted to get off more in my life than I do right now.” Shawn’s grin spread even wider when Gus’ hand wrapped around his member, stroking hard until Juliet stopped him.

 

“I have an idea.” She groaned, slowly pulling back off of him with a slight shudder. “God… okay… get up…”

 

“Juliet… but…” Gus protested as she peeled off the used condom and pressed it into his hand.

 

“Throw it away.” She ordered, sitting at the very edge of the bed with her thighs spread. Shawn didn’t need to be told what to do, a split second of eye contact and he was on his knees between her thighs – tongue finding the warm heat, the bridge of his nose nudging at her clit. “God, fuck Shawn…” She swore, the word almost foreign sounding in the room.

 

Grinning, Gus couldn’t help but take his turn to watch. Briefly he wondered if he looked as goofy as Juliet did when Shawn was on his knees – that mouth doing what he did entirely too well. He dropped the used rubber in the trash and fished another out of the drawer, holding on to it when the idea hit him.

 

Tongue probing deep inside her, Shawn would swear he could taste Gus – he knew it was all in his head but damned if it didn’t work for him. Jules’ hands clawed at his hair, pulling hard as she let out a loud, shuddering moan. He felt Gus’ long hands at his hips, tugging him up onto all fours. “Gus…” He pulled away for a second only to have a firm yank at the top of his head pull him back to his duty.

 

Juliet grinned wide, eying Gus as she rode out her orgasm – grinding down against Shawn’s face. “Do it.” She murmured, hazarding a good guess at what he was considering. “I want to see.”

 

He nodded, going down on his knees behind Shawn. It wasn’t like it was the first time… not by a long shot… but all the same he felt the burn of her eyes watching him, judging his technique like maybe she knew how to do it better. Pushing the nerves out of his mind, he focused on Shawn – stroking his hands down Shawn’s back and then cupping his ass. Putting it together, Shawn pushed up towards him – letting out an eager moan against Juliet’s pussy as he was spread open. No lube, but the condom was slick enough to make do as turned on as Shawn was – he would have demanded it dry if he wanted it badly enough… he had before. “You okay, Shawn?” He asked quietly, stroking his thumb over the tight opening – unsurprised when Shawn pushed back against the sensation, taking it without the slightest hesitation.

 

“God yes.” He pulled away only a moment, panting for breath; “Please, please. Yes. Now. Just, in – don’t bother with…”

 

Jules pulled him back into place, eyes half lidded as moaned against her sex once more. “You’ve done this before, right?” She smiled and watched him slip on the fresh condom. “I mean, you two… ahhh…. Obviously?”

 

He nodded and licked his lips, looking back down at Shawn pushing his ass even closer – practically begging for it. “What was your first hint?” He smiled, the tension further relieved with Shawn’s rather undignified suggestion.

 

“Oh god…” She moaned, gasping when she watched Gus position himself, rubbing the tip of his cock against him and nudging it in gently before thrusting in hard and fast. “That… that was a good sign.” She whined, Shawn’s mouth pulling away again as he let out and unbridled moan.

 

“Yes!” He growled loudly, both hands clenching hard on Juliet’s thighs. “More of that… please…”

 

The tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips, Gus focused himself entirely on slow and hard thrusts – trying as best he could not to think about the mild lingering weirdness and the knowledge that from her position Juliet could see everything. “Make her moan again, Shawn…” He blushed, realizing he missed the sound of her soft whimpers and moans.

 

“Oh my…” Jules shuddered already, just watching as Gus fucked him – eyes wide and intrigued… and definitely aroused. Shawn was totally loving it, when he looked up at her his eyes had gone glassy – goofy grin plastered across his damp face. “You heard him, Shawn. Get back in there.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” He laughed, diving back in with hungry determination. She was going to come again; even if it took every last ounce of strength he had in him to fight the distraction of his own arousal. His back arched into each hard thrust, taking it easily as they began to come faster. He knew Gus wouldn’t last long… hell, they were all riding on a ridiculously high wave of sexual energy – he was pretty sure if he touched himself he’d blow a load on Jules’ carpeting – totally not a euphemism.

 

Juliet watched Gus’ face through her mostly closed eyes, her sex buzzing and humming as Shawn lapped with even more vigor than before – suckling her clit between his lips. “Mmm… there… there… Shawn…” She breathed heavily, trying to hold back as best she could.

 

With a high pitched whine, Gus’ thrusts became far less controlled – driving Shawn harder against her mound as he felt himself slipping away. All he could think about was how close he was, how badly he wanted it – and he so very much did. “God….” He whimpered, suddenly hilting as his body seized up, shooting hard as he came. “Shawn… Shawn… god…”

 

“Yes!” Juliet moaned, the expression on Gus’ face priceless – timid almost like he was about to cry. “Shawn. Fuck. Me. Now.” She growled, pulling him by his hair with a stern look.

 

“Yeah, yes… right…” Shawn shook his head, scrambling for the nightstand as Gus pulled away from him.

 

“Pull out.” She grabbed his wrist hard, pulling herself up as she yanked him close – bending over the bed and bracing both arms to present herself. “Just. NOW.”

 

Shawn didn’t have to be told twice. Nodding dumbly, he caught a glimpse of Gus laying down on the floor underneath her displayed sex before stepping over him – mounting her in one hard thrust. “Oh god, Jules… you’re fucking hot…”

 

“Shut up, Shawn.” She groaned, lowering her head as he took her hard and fast. “Cut the porn talk.”

 

“I mean it; it’s never been like this before…” He grunted, closing his eyes as he tried to push even faster. “And Gus… Gus…” He tried to pull together a coherent thought but his brain was sort of otherwise engaged.

 

“Do it, Shawn.” Gus grinned, licking his lips. He felt a little bad watching, the guilt starting to settle in a little as he sat up against the bed – considering his options as he was face to face with the situation.

 

Shawn groaned low and loud, pumping harder when he felt Juliet’s wetness clamp tighter around him – so very close. “Good show, huh?” he panted.

 

Juliet whined even louder, slipping into a shuddering moan as she felt the heat of a tongue flat and hard against her clit – flicking it with each hard thrust. It was easily enough to drive her over the edge again, arms buckling and straining to keep her up as he continued to tease her. “Oh god… please… fuck… Gus…”

 

“God I love it when you talk dirty.” Shawn groaned, his toes curling against the carpet. For her that kind of was talking dirty… she hadn’t yet heard most of his repertoire. “Do it again, I’m close…”

 

“Uh uh…” She sighed, whimpering with each hard thrust. She was spent… about as spent as it gets – and as much as she loved the sensation of Shawn getting off, she knew she was already playing on thin ice without using protection. She lifted herself off, met with a loud whimpering cry from Shawn as she flopped down on the bed.

 

“I got this.” Gus grinned before any further protest could register, one hand pulling Shawn closer by the hip as the other worked over his slick member – squeezing tight. “Come on, Shawn…”

 

“Trying…” He groaned in response, knees weak enough that he had to lean against the mattress for stability. “Just a little overwhelmed here…”

 

Juliet curled up on her side, one hand poised between her thighs and still gently rubbing despite the almost certain knowledge she was done for the night. Her brain was floating somewhere between absolute disbelief and lingering arousal… Shawn had a big point; it’d never been like that before. Never. With a grin, she scooted closer, letting her free hand gently stroke the top of Gus’ head. “Use your mouth.”

 

“Yes… yeah… please…” Shawn looked up at her with a grin, “You’re really into this?” He grinned at her.

 

She nodded with a wide grin, letting out a pleased giggle. “Yeah.”

 

Gus licked his lips again and swallowed hard. It’d been a few months, but he’d gone longer without losing the touch. Shawn was easy when he was close. Teasing, he rolled his thumb over the tip, drawing it close to his lips before offering a single warm lick from base to tip.

 

Shawn groaned, his hips bucking forward before feeling the heat of Gus’ mouth enveloping him, his tongue stroking over the sensitive flesh. God he’d forgotten what that man could do to him when the mood struck. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Juliet, the way she watched with her sleepy grin… totally eating it up. She was definitely something special, they were something special – all three of them. “Close…” he whispered.

 

Gus gently cradled his sac, squeezing with only the very center of his palm as he let Shawn thrust weakly against the back of his throat. When he felt Shawn’s fingers clawing at his ears, he knew that was his sign… redoubling his efforts, he opened his throat and swallowed hard, digging his hands into Shawn’s thighs.

 

“Oh my…” Jules smirked, watching as Shawn doubled over with a loud moan, shaking and rocking his hips as he came – popping up with a wide grin immediately after.

 

“Wow.” He blinked several times, another clipped moan escaping his throat as he withdrew from Gus’ lips. “Oh my god… Gus… holy… I keep forgetting you’re… really… really…”

 

Smiling, Gus swallowed and licked his lips and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had to admit, there was something satisfying about pulling off something like that. “You’re welcome.” He chuckled under his breath, resting against the side of the bed until he felt Juliet’s hand still gently caressing his head, up and over the top and then around the temples. “Thank you.” He looked up at her with a soft smile, “That has got to be the craziest thing I have ever been part of.”

 

“I don’t know.” Shawn grinned, climbing in bed behind Juliet, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Remember that one time I dressed up like Batman?”

 

“Oh my god… you guys did Batman and Robin?”

 

“Not Robin.” Gus sighed, “And I planned on never thinking about that ever again.”

 

“What, Nightwing?” Jules guessed. “The Joker? Alfred?”

 

“Oh come on! You were better than Julie Newmar… dare I say almost as amazing as Eartha Kitt.” Shawn grinned as Gus stood up to face them both.

 

Juliet raised an eyebrow and said absolutely nothing, welcoming him into bed right beside her.

 

***

They showered, separately, and finished off the bottle of wine and leftover lasagna together before Shawn suggested that Gus stay the night. After what they’d been through the idea of bonding felt okay. Gus lay awake some time after Shawn and Jules had fallen asleep – snuggled up close against Shawn’s back. He hated to think about it, but something felt right even if it was sort of wrong.

 

Shawn woke first, in a startling turn of events, and stumbled to the bathroom – making it back in time to snuggle back into place and wake both Juliet and Gus. “Good morning lovers.” He grinned, pressing a soft kiss against Jules’ temple before turning to Gus and nuzzling his cheek. “This is the best way to wake up, nestled between dark chocolate and sweet vanilla. I’m the happiest banana in the split.”

 

“Shawn…” Gus grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “No food analogies before breakfast.”

 

“It’s kind of sweet though, Gus…” Juliet yawned, “I mean… it’s kind of nice to wake up in a big warm bed with someone you care about.”

 

He considered it for a moment; it was nice waking up with Shawn… especially when he was in a cuddly mood. And waking up with Jules… well… that was pretty weird still. “Yeah… I don’t know.” He shook his head, rolling onto his back. “Maybe this was a mistake.”

 

“What?” Juliet sat up, holding the sheet to her bare breasts. “How can you say that was a mistake? I thought you had a good time?”

 

“I did have a good time, but I also have a good time when I drink alcohol and we all know what happens when you start giving me shots… Shawn.”

 

“Hey, I’m not the one that gave you Goldschläger to get you to step out of your comfort zone.” Shawn defended, “We made this decision as consenting adults.”

 

“I know that Shawn, I’m just saying that I don’t think your little plan worked.” Gus sighed, licking his lips. “You said it would make things easier.”

 

Juliet watched quietly as he slipped out of bed and put on his underwear from the day before, following it with his undershirt. “Gus… don’t… I really liked this…” She reached out for him, catching his elbow. “Come on, let’s at least talk about it?”

 

“Yeah, what’s going on with you?” Shawn shook his head, “Last night doesn’t have to be the only time…”

 

“The only reason I agreed to this was because I thought maybe I could get this whole situation out of my system and right now all I can think about is how much I think I’m in love with you. That’s not normal.” Gus shot Shawn a dirty look, and then turned his attention to Juliet. “I don’t want to get between you two – and I don’t want to wake up alone. Guess who’s gonna lose in this equation? Hint… not you.”

 

“Don’t be that kid on LOST, Gus.” Shawn grumbled, sitting up with his arms lingering around Juliet’s middle. “You’re making this way more difficult than it has to be. I mean… why can’t we wake up like this every morning? You and me and Jules?”

 

“Because real life isn’t like that, Shawn.” He pulled on his shirt, letting it hang open as he sat on the edge of the bed with his pants. “It won’t work out.”

 

“You don’t know that until we give it a shot.” Shawn fired back at him, wincing when Gus pulled away from Juliet’s attempt at a comforting touch.

 

“I’ve got to get to work, Shawn.” He grumbled, standing up and into his khakis. “It’s bad enough I have to do the walk of shame to the parking garage smelling like peaches.”

 

Juliet let out a frustrated sigh, placing a firm hand on Shawn’s chest to just let him go. Once she heard the brief slam of her front door, she spoke. “Let him go, Shawn. He’s really confused right now.”

 

“What’s there to be confused about? We just had the most amazing night of our lives…”

 

“And we put him a position he’s not comfortable with.” She sighed again. “Just give him some time and space to deal with it. You do realize he can barely admit that he loves you, right?”

 

“Well… it’s… it’s Gus, Jules. You don’t get him like I do.”

 

“I do get him, that’s why I’m still talking to you right now.” She placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “I love you. Gus loves you. I think maybe you’re on to something.”

 

“You think so?” It felt almost hopeful, hearing it from someone other than himself.

 

She nodded, kissing him. “I saw something last night that I’ve never seen between you two… and I don’t mean the crazy freaky sex.”

 

***

Several days later, Shawn was tailing Juliet on the case when he saw their squad car do a sudden U-turn with the red and blues flashing – Lassiter blowing past him well over the speed limit. If that didn’t mean something interesting was happening then nothing did. Without questioning it, he followed close behind to the scene.

 

Lassiter was already out of the vehicle and halfway around the small, isolated house when Shawn pulled up on his motorcycle, Juliet pacing towards the front door with her weapon drawn and pointed downward. She shot him an angry look when he casually ran up beside her. “Shawn, this is a high risk crime scene. Get the hell out of here.” She growled through clenched teeth.

 

“No way, Jules… I was on my way to the taco bar when I got a vision… a house… this house. Oh my god, Olsen is in this house…” Shawn opened his eyes wide, looking towards the house. The windows were boarded up, single story – clearly abandoned for quite some time. Typical… it couldn’t be a nice townhouse or something less sinister looking.

 

“Shh… this is a stealth operation, Shawn. We received a tip from a neighbor… we don’t know for sure that there is anyone in the house. Just… go. Now.”

 

Shawn shook his head. “Tire tracks…” He whispered, pointing to an obvious motorcycle track through high grass that had gone brown and dry. “Recent. Probably just one person.”

 

“We’re only looking for one person.”

 

“Well, he’s probably here.” Shawn followed as she continued to slowly make her way down the muddy walk to the front door.

 

Before she could respond, she heard the splintering of wood and Lassiter’s less than discrete voice shouting; “Hands on your head, sonofabitch!”

 

“Damn it…” Jules swore, running towards the front door, slamming against it with a hard shoulder – it didn’t budge.

 

“Doorknob.” Shawn smiled innocently, turning the knob. The door swung open on creaky hinges into a large empty living room with a large man that had a very large 12 gauge leveled at Lassiter’s head. “That’s a really big shotgun you have there.”

 

“Police!” Juliet aimed her weapon at the perp with a steely glare. “Drop your weapon.”

 

“He started it.” The man replied calmly, eyes locked on Lassiter’s Glock. “I’m not going anywhere; you’ve got nothing on me.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m willing to be that’s not registered.” Carlton snapped back.

 

“Guys, if I’ve learned anything in the last few years… it’s that taunting a criminal is a bad idea.” Shawn raised his hands, palms turned outward to the man with the shotgun.

 

“You better listen to your mouthy friend, and I ain't no criminal.”

 

“Double negative.” Juliet shook her head, “You have a gun pointed at a police officer. That makes you look awfully guilty.”

 

“You’re gonna arrest me for a crime I didn’t commit.”

 

“Look… Mr. Olsen…” Shawn butted in, stepping between him and Jules. “Nobody is arresting anyone right now; they just want to know why you ran when that little girl went missing. We’ve got the girl and she’s saying you took her.”

 

“I didn’t take nobody.” He sighed, “I was supposed to pick her up. I’m her godfather.”

 

“Tell that to her dead mother.” Lassiter growled, taking a step forward.

 

“Don’t move or I’ll blow your head off.” The man growled.

 

“You discharge your weapon my partner will drop you like a sack of meat.” Carlton responded coldly. “Move your ass, Spencer. You’re blocking her shot.”

 

“Nobody is moving their ass, either.” Shawn tried his best to derail the situation, looking at Jules with eyes that screamed ‘trust me’ only to get a silent ‘get out of here’ in return. “Let’s just calm down and talk about this like rational adults…”

 

“Who the hell are you? You don’t even have a badge.” Olsen glared at him.

 

Shawn smiled, he was getting through. “My name is Shawn Spencer, I’m a psychic for the SBPD… they won’t let me carry a badge.” He gestured wildly with his hands. “Or a gun. I’m unarmed and just want to talk to you about little Sally.”

 

“Suzy.” The man corrected, “Her name is Suzy and I picked her up at the bus stop because her mother didn’t call and tell me not to. I had no idea she was dead.”

 

“You evaded police for three weeks, Mr. Olsen.” Juliet replied, stepping to the side to get a bead on him again. “Innocent men don’t run from the police.”

 

Shawn looked him over, trying to find anything to keep the situation from turning violent. He was getting nothing that worked in his favor. Playing it up, he raised one hand to his temple, recalling the brand new photograph that had been on the mother’s cell phone. “I’m getting something… I’m getting… a white dress, ponies, saddle shoes…”

 

“Suzy’s birthday party.” The man smiled, the barrel of the shotgun lowering slightly. “She hates parties, but her mother always insists on dressing her up like a doll and making her go anyway. She was so pretty that day…”

 

“You make me sick…” Carlton lunged forward and there was a loud blast of the shotgun going off. Shawn acted on impulse, snatching Juliet’s pistol and pointing it at Olsen, managing one shot to the shoulder – the shotgun dropping to the floor before he could get off a better shot – and the second to his right shin, dropping him to the floor.

 

Juliet knelt, at Lassiter’s side as Shawn stood still for a moment in utter disbelief. “Carlton, say something…”

 

“Mother… fucker…” He gasped, “He fucking shot me.”

 

Shawn stared at Olsen as he lay on the ground, very much alive and bleeding. “Call for EMS, Jules. Now.” He shouted, ears still ringing from the shots.

 

“On it… Shawn…” She had already taken out her phone and was making the call.

 

He tuned out the world for a moment, focused on the gunshots – the deafening report of gunfire. Lassiter’s weapon was still in his hand – unfired. “Lassie… are you okay?” He blinked, no sign of blood… that was good…

 

“Never been better.” He groaned, handing Juliet his cuffs. “Cuff him, O’Hara. After our suspect.”

 

“What? He saved your life!” Juliet rolled him over, ripping open his ruined shirt. A single slug, right to the ribs. Thank God for small favors and stab vests.

 

Bullet proof vest, of course, only Lassiter would be wearing a bullet proof vest as daily wear. How the hell did he move in that thing? “Wait… me? What did I do?” He looked at the gun in his hands. “Oh, that? He totally deserved it!”

 

Juliet quietly cuffed the suspect; who wasn’t fighting it, and then stood behind Shawn as they heard the wail of sirens not too far away. “Wow, they’re really quick…”

 

“They were on standby.” Carlton groaned, holding his ribs. “I was pretty sure we had the guy.”

 

“You’ve got the wrong guy.” Olsen whimpered, a sob hitching in his throat as he held his bleeding shoulder.

 

“An ambulance is on the way, sir.” Jules swallowed hard, turning to Shawn. “You’re a civilian, Shawn… we had the situation under control.”

 

“I had a better shot.” Shawn defended himself, “I had to think fast… Detective Dumbass here had to charge him…”

 

“He’s a sick, twisted pervert.” Lassiter spat.

 

“You’re sick for thinking I’d ever touch that sweet little girl. She’s my goddaughter for the love of Christ.” He sobbed.

 

“He’s a registered sex offender.” Juliet offered, taking Shawn’s wrists and easily cuffing him behind the back. “I’m sorry, Shawn… we have to do this by the book.”

 

“I’ll go, I’ll go…” Shawn blinked, still lost in the swirl of confusion. “I… I just did…”

 

“Don’t, Shawn. Just… we’ll get through this; we’ll get you cleared in no time.”

 


	2. Act Two

McNab was the arresting officer; reluctantly he’d taken Shawn in and had him set up in an interrogation room waiting for Lassiter to be checked over by EMS and then interview him. Juliet had, somewhat unsurprisingly, been denied access because of her known relationship with the accused… with Shawn… and then dismissed for the remainder of the day in light of the shooting. She’d given her statement directly to Chief Vick, and again to IA, and then again to Henry as he paced outside the room, asking why Carlton was being such a sissy about taking one to the vest when he had work to do. Frustrated, she watched from the bench as Lassiter walked down the hallway in a new shirt, with the stiff limping steps of someone wrapped tight… broken ribs.

 

She wasn’t surprised when Vick told her she couldn’t be in the station… she knew the routine for an officer involved shooting, may as well be on suspension for letting a civilian get her weapon away from her. She made it as far as her car before she collapsed behind the wheel, forcing herself not to sob. She had to keep it together… things were going to be fine. The suspect was in custody, Shawn didn’t kill anyone… it was all just one big bad situation. She didn’t even know if Gus knew Shawn had followed them to the scene, or if anyone had bothered to call him at all. Henry may have… but who knows…

 

Dialing with shaking fingers, she managed to get him on the second buzz. “Gus? It’s me… where are you?”

 

“Working, Jules. I’m still on route. I can’t talk right now…”

 

“It’s about Shawn…” Her breath caught slightly as she tried to maintain her calm.

 

He sighed, “I don’t want to talk about what happened, Juliet.”

 

“He shot a suspect.” She swallowed hard, “He’s... we had to bring him. Lassiter’s got him but… I can’t be there.”

 

There was no response for a long moment. “Where are you?” He finally asked.

 

“At the station…” Her voice cut off as she let out a silent sob, and then faded in with a hollow whine. “I… I can’t drive home like this.”

 

Gus’ voice hesitated, and then he said; “Give me ten minutes, okay? Don’t go anywhere… just… wait for me.”

 

She nodded, the next sob soft but audible. “It’s my fault, Gus… I knew he was following me and I should have made him leave before going in…”

 

“Just wait, Jules. We’ll talk when I get you home.”

 

She hung up and waited for him, head leaned against the steering wheel as she let the tears come. It was no big deal, she knew she shouldn’t be so torn up about it… people get shot. Her partner was fine and they were probably going to let Shawn go without too much trouble… the guy did shoot first… She just felt so helpless about everything.

 

When Gus tapped on the window, she got out on unsteady feet, mascara tracks giving her away despite her mostly composed appearance. “Juliet…” He helped her up on her feet, her arms wrapping tight around his waist. “It’s okay… just… let’s get you out of here, okay?”

 

The drive back to his apartment was quick, silent save for her occasional sniff echoed by Gus – who steadfastly refused to discuss the situation while driving. Once inside, she sat at the small kitchen table while he took the liberty of starting a pot of water for the stash of tea he kept for stressful days. “Tell me what happened.” He spoke calmly, rationally… like someone who’s seen Shawn in trouble before.

 

She told him everything she’d told everyone else. Arriving at the scene, Shawn following her inside – trying to talk him down. Lassiter charging the suspect when he was distracted, trying to get the weapon away from him. Shawn taking her sidearm, shooting the suspect. Shaking, but no longer wanting to cry, she finished; “Lassiter is interviewing him. And IA. And I’m going to have to give another statement before I can go back to work.” She sighed, “They should let him off… I… I shouldn’t be so worried, but I just can’t handle this.”

 

“Shh…” Gus moved his chair up against hers, letting her lean on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. “It’s okay. You’re scared… between the fact that you’re under investigation for letting him get your weapon, your partner getting shot at, and Shawn being held for questioning – it’s been a pretty bad day.”

 

She nodded against his shoulder. “I… I’m sorry this happened, Gus.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s my fault…” Gus sighed, squeezing her tight. “We were supposed to be finishing our expense reports, but I just…” He forced himself to just say it, may as well get it out in the open. “I haven’t been able to be around him since what happened the other day.”

 

After a long silence, she sat up, dabbing her eyes with a paper napkin as she looked him square in the eyes. “You haven’t talked to him at all?”

 

“He’s been with you. I know it’s stupid and petty of me… I just… I needed to think about things.”

 

“He’s been following me again, hasn’t he?”

 

Gus nodded slowly, “He was probably bored, our case load has been light recently.” He looked away, anywhere but at her raccoon eyes. “I didn’t want to talk to him and that’s why he was even there. This is my fault.”

 

“It’s not your fault; you didn’t make him decide take my gun.”

 

“He shouldn’t have even been there.”

 

She sighed. “He would have been there anyway; I’m guessing if you did talk to him you wouldn’t have anything to say that he actually wants to hear.”

 

The words hung there as the teakettle whistled, drawing Gus away from the conversation. He replied from the safety of the kitchen; “You don’t know that.”

 

She perked up a little, actually a bit glad to be talking about anything other than the shooting. “What, so you were going to say you’re interested?”

 

Gus didn’t answer right away. He added loose leaf tea to the ball attached to the lid of the small serving pot, sinking it in to steep before digging into his limited pantry for a box of cookies he swore were there a few days before. “I don’t know what I was going to say. That’s why I haven’t said anything at all.” He admitted, giving up on the sweets but bringing out the serving tray with two small cups anyway.

 

She couldn’t help but smile slightly at the sort of dainty refinement… of all moments to be proper. “It would have been nice if you would have said something.” She said quietly, watching as he turned a cup over in front of her, adding a teaspoon of sugar to the empty china.

 

“You don’t think he’d have still followed you?”

 

She shrugged and replied, “He probably would have. But at least he’d know you’re not upset with him.”

 

“Oh, I’m upset.” Gus sighed, “I’m usually upset with him. I’ve pretty much been upset with Shawn since we were in Preschool and he made our dinosaurs fight over peanut butter was better with grape or strawberry jelly.”

 

Her smile stretched slightly. “I mean… about suggesting we… you know…”

 

“Have another threesome.” He answered casually, pouring out their tea.

 

“How is it you could barely fathom saying that a few days ago and now it just rolls of the tip of your tongue?”

 

“Because it happened.” He shrugged, bringing his cup up to his nose – inhaling the fragrant black oolong with just a touch of jasmine. “It is what it is.”

 

She laughed under her breath, taking a sip of the tea. “I can’t believe Shawn’s in jail and we’re here drinking tea and talking about this stupid situation.”

 

Gus gently brushed his knee against hers, offering a friendly smile. “One, it’s not the first night he’s spent in jail… and I’m sure Detective Lassiter is doing everything in his power to get him out of there.” He wasn’t entirely sure about that, but it sounded good so he rolled with it. “Two, there’s always time for tea… especially when there’s nothing else you can do about a situation.” He held up his small cup, taking a long draw before setting it back down on the table with sigh. “Three, we may as well talk about it now… it’s easier for me to talk to you about that sort of thing right now.”

 

She laughed again and nodded slowly; “I’ll give you those. I guess.”

 

After a comfortable silence, he poured himself another cup of tea and topped off Juliet’s. Carefully picking his words so as not to give her a false idea of the situation, he said; “I think maybe I might be considering it.”

 

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, blowing the steam off the top of her cup.

 

He nodded, taking another quiet sip, looking down into his cup as he spoke. “It’s not about me and Shawn anymore, but I’m guessing you know that already.”

 

“You aren’t jealous.” She responded.

 

“I am, a little. But it’s okay, because I like you… I’ve always liked you – you’re a good person and good detective and if I had to pick someone for him I’d pick you well before some showgirl in Vegas.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t want to mess things up with you two.”

 

“You aren’t,” Juliet answered quickly, letting her hand rest on his knee. “Honestly, if I felt like anything that happened was out of line I’d let you know.”

 

He looked down at her hand a long moment, “I don’t want anyone to be jealous of anyone.” He swallowed hard, setting down the cup again. “And part of me is worried that maybe this isn’t right because I don’t love you the way that I love Shawn.”

 

She was silent for a long moment before quietly responding; “There’s more than one way to love someone, Gus… maybe we’re just… I don’t know. I know we’re definitely physically compatible – even though you don’t want to admit it.”

 

He blushed again, taking a long gulp of tea to blame the heat on. “Jules… I…”

 

“It’s okay.” She smiled softly, giving his knee a firm squeeze. “I’m not afraid to admit it.”

 

He shook his head, forcing a laugh before he stood up. “Look, it’s… it’s getting late. You want something to eat? I was thinking about calling for Chinese… there’s a place up the street that does a decent orange chicken.”

 

Clearly hoping for some response that wasn’t going to come, Juliet nodded. “Yeah, that sounds great, Gus.”

 

“Great.” He dashed towards the door, ready to escape the uncomfortable situation. “I’ll be back in like twenty minutes.”

 

Alone in the unfamiliar apartment, Juliet paced the length of the living room – eyeing the small bathroom. Giving in to the need for comfort, she drew herself a bath; mango-papaya foaming bath salts, lights on a dimmer… Gus knew how to take a bath in style. When she heard the door open again, she called out to him and pulled the stopper; “Just taking a bath.” She smiled, feeling better already after scrubbing her face and soaking her bones. “Uh… you wouldn’t maybe happen to have something I can wear? Just until I go home.”

 

Gus looked towards the mostly closed door, blinking several times as he set down the food. She was taking a bath. In his tub. Nobody was allowed to do that without asking… you don’t just take a bath in someone else’s place without asking. “Uh… yeah, I’ll look.” He was quick to his bedroom, opening drawers. “I’ve got some of Shawn’s pajamas that’ll work, you like fire trucks or penguins?”

 

She giggled, sliding her feet through the slowly draining water. She wasn’t entirely sure Gus was kidding on that one. “I thought you had the fire truck jammies?”

 

“Shawn wanted to be twins.” He wished he were joking. Or maybe not admitting it to someone else. He tugged out another set that had been tucked underneath a few pairs of Shawn’s boxers, “Oh! Racecars!”

 

“Racecars! Yes!” She giggled even louder, getting out of the tub. She snatched the only towel and began drying off.

 

“We don’t always wear jammies.” Gus said, standing in front of the mostly closed door, trying to play it cool. “I mean… I like silk boxers.”

 

She smiled, shaking her head as she finished toweling off her legs, working upward. “I’m sure you do.” She sounded obviously unconvinced.

 

“And sometimes I don’t wear anything at all.” Where the hell did that come from? Gus covered his eyes with one hand and pushed the door open, holding the flannel pajamas out for her blindly. “What I mean is, we’re not always so childish.”

 

“I can’t reach, come a little closer.” She tried to grab them from the safety of the bathmat but couldn’t, so Juliet took the opportunity to finish drying her face and then started wrapping the towel around her head.

 

Gus slid one foot forward, his shoe catching the cheap linoleum and making him slip just enough to grab for purchase, happy to have not fallen over, he looked up at Juliet – and then quickly away. “I didn’t see anything…”

 

“Gus… its fine.” She laughed, daring to step off the mat with her feet dry and hair wrapped tight in a knot on her head. “We’ve had sex; I think you’re allowed to look at me naked.”

 

He closed his eyes and handed her the pajamas, turning the other way. “I respect you, Juliet. I’m not going to leer at you in the bathroom like some sort of pervert that’s looking at his best friend’s girl like a sex object.”

 

“You can look, Gus.” She put a hand on his elbow, tugging his stiff cotton blend shirt. “Come on, we’ve got to get over this if we’re thinking about maybe doing it again.”

 

“Who said we were?”

 

She tugged again, smiling when he turned back – eyes right on her face. “Maybe I did.”

 

“Yeah, well… maybe I didn’t.” He answered quickly, caught off guard when her arms wrapped around his waist in an unexpected hug. “I… Jules… you’re hugging me.”

 

She squeezed him tighter with a soft sigh. “You’re a good guy, Gus. You’re a really amazing guy… and you know, maybe it’s amazing that you don’t even want to see me like this.”

 

“Oh, I want to.” He muttered, realizing a second too late he’d actually said it. “I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

 

She nodded against his shoulder, smiling when she heard him sniff subtly – and then nuzzle into her hair, inhaling somewhat louder. “If you want me to, I’ll forget you did that and just consider you my knight in shining armor for saving me today.” She pulled away with a soft smile, taking a step backward to pull on the slightly large pajamas.

 

Gus looked, blushed, and then sneaked one last peek before turning his back again. “I appreciate your offer, but I stand by my words.” He walked away, retreating back to the table where he could set out the take-away containers; orange chicken and rice, egg rolls, the free pint of lo mein he turned in his coupon for just in case he got hungry again later. “We can eat on the couch if you’re careful.”

 

“Sure.” She finished quickly, leaving her hair in the towel as she walked out in the light blue racecar pajamas. “How do I look?”

 

He grinned, watching her do a slow turn as he dipped into his chicken straight out of the box. “You certainly fill them out better than Shawn does.” He paused, and then added; “I don’t mean that you’re big… you’re perfect… you just have… things he doesn’t.”

 

“Breasts?” She smiled, snatching her dinner and a pair of chopsticks off the table.

 

“Yeah. Those.”

 

She stifled a laugh and sat comfortably on what she’d apparently figured as her end of the couch – letting Gus put on a movie to watch while they ate in relative quiet, letting the television distract them both.

 

By the time the second movie was over, it was well after nine and Juliet was dozing against Gus’ chest – a pair of empty wine glasses perched on the coffee table. “I think it’s probably bed time.” Gus smiled, tentatively stroking his palm over her still-damp hair – fingers catching in unruly curls she hadn’t been able to tame with the comb Shawn left in his bathroom.

 

Juliet yawned and nodded, snuggling closer against him with the gentle touch. “I should try Lassiter’s cell again and see if he can tell me anything about Shawn.”

 

“I’ll make up the foldaway for you while you do that.” Gus let the soft blonde hair lick his fingertips before pushing gently to usher her up.

 

Jules nodded and let him take care of it, trying Lassiter’s cell phone… and then his home number… and then Chief Vick’s. She was considering McNab’s when she felt Gus’ hand on her elbow. “Nobody’s answering.” She sighed, setting the phone back down with her purse. “I don’t understand, why isn’t anybody answering?”

 

“You’re still under investigation, Jules. I’m guessing they can’t tell you anything.” He held out his phone, smiling as Henry picked up. “Sorry to bother you so late, Mr. Spencer.” Gus flashed a broad smile, met with Juliet’s obvious approval. “Yeah, Juliet told me what happened – thanks for keeping an eye on him for me.”

 

“Ask him if he’s okay.” Jules whispered.

 

“Yeah, yes… she’s here. She was upset about what happened.” Gus smiled when Henry told him it was an admirable thing to take care of her when she wasn’t having the best day. “He’s doing okay.” Gus repeated for Juliet. “Yeah, I’m sure… making Detective Lassiter crazy? Okay… that’s what I really needed to know… I’ll meet you down there tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

“He’s doing okay?” Juliet asked quietly once Gus hung up the phone.

 

Gus nodded, “He’s been whining since they gave him a burger for dinner with no ketchup.”

 

“Savages.”

 

He laughed, feeling just the slightest bit bad about it. “He’ll be fine. His dad thinks they’ll probably let him go in the morning. Everything checks out.”

 

“Of course.” Juliet nodded, looking towards the made up foldaway. “I guess we should get some sleep, huh?”

 

“We should.” Gus awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close for a brief hug. “Good night, Jules.” He walked her to the bed, giving one more gentle squeeze before beating another hasty retreat for his own bed.

 

Juliet sighed and shook her head, sinking down on the side of the hideaway on top of the blanket. He was such a gentleman... Burton Guster was definitely not like any other man she’d ever dealt with on an intimate level – and in a way it made her feel better about her role in the situation. Maybe it was different, but when it came down to it she wanted it. She wanted to feel that connection again, the three of them together in the most exciting way. She wanted to watch him touch Shawn, to see that intensity between them – the way they sometimes seemed to move as one person played out in the bedroom as much as anywhere else. She wanted to make it work… and more than she would ever admit; she really wanted to be close to Gus at that moment.

 

Closing the door behind him, Gus stripped down to his boxer briefs and dug back into his dresser. “You’re an idiot.” He whispered, “Now she thinks you and Shawn act like little kids when you’re alone. That’s creepy.” He found a pair of silk boxers he’d tucked away the corner of his sock drawer. “Much better. Now when I come out in the morning she’ll know I’m a man. I wear boxers to bed… silk ones because I have style and sophistication.” He took off his underwear, aiming them for the hamper across the room and making a perfect jump shot – stopping himself just short of a victory dance. Turning off the light, he slipped into the shorts and then into bed to try and sleep… maybe if he distracted himself from the mental image of naked Juliet in his bathtub…

 

“This is stupid.” Jules sighed under her breath, staring at the bedroom door. They were both adults, Shawn clearly wanted them to get close. There was no reason they should dance around the tension. They were the weakest segment of the triangle, if it was going to fail clearly it would be because they couldn’t work with the fact that yeah… their relationship wasn’t the same as the one they had with Shawn. That didn’t mean it couldn’t work. “I’m going for it.” She muttered, sitting back up.

 

Eyes closed tight, Gus curled up on his side – trying to think about anything but the woman in the next room. It was stupid, and it wasn’t fair to Shawn to be thinking impure thoughts about Juliet. He couldn’t help it; she was just… so affectionate and free-spirited and wanted to be close to him. Somewhere in the back of his head the little inner Shawn voice that had built up over the years kept telling him to go for it; get out there rip her clothes off - okay, maybe not rip… they were nice pajamas and it’s hard to find them men’s sizes – and make some wild, crazy love. He’d gotten pretty good at not listening to the Shawn voice; it was the same one that made him think he could handle tequila shots and The Gut Buster at Burgerland. He felt like a sleaze even considering it. Still fighting with his brain, he heard the quiet rattle and squeak of the door opening and didn’t have to look. “Everything okay?” He asked, rolling to the other side to watch Juliet let herself in.

 

She nodded, walking around to the opposite side of the bed and climbing in without asking. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” She stated matter-of-factly, wrapping her arms around his waist easily. “And I don’t think you do either.”

 

“Juliet…” He protested, shying away from the press of her palm down his bare chest. “What’re you doing?” Part of him wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

Her palm stroked straight down over his chest and then across his belly – teasing the waistband of his silk boxers. “Did you put these on to impress me, Gus?”

 

He swallowed hard. “Uh… no…” He faked a derisive scoff. “I wear these all the time.”

 

Her fingers slid down one silk leg, her fingertips catching the deep crisp creases that told a different story. “I like that you’re not afraid to be silly.” She smiled, pressing a barely perceptible kiss on his shoulder. “It’s cute to think of you and Shawn all snuggled up in bed – cuddling in your fire truck pajamas late at night…”

 

“Sometimes we get out the sleeping bags.” He admitted, smiling at the thought. It was like being kids again sometimes… until things got a little more grown up at least. “And eat cereal right out of the box.”

 

She mock gasped, letting a soft giggle slip. “Naughty. I bet Shawn always gets the prize?”

 

“Not when I outsmart him.” Gus grinned, letting himself relax back against her slightly. “I know how to think like he does.”

 

“Yeah?” She asked, letting her hand slide on the silk – brushing over the front to feel his obvious arousal. “Like you’ve got a little Shawn in your head telling you how to outsmart him?”

 

His breath caught at the sensation of her palm grazing his cock and he tried to push himself back to reality. “Usually Little Shawn just wants me to eat tacos and try to make out with questionable women.”

 

She snorted, resting her hand solidly at the waistband. “And what’s Little Shawn telling you right now?”

 

He considered laughing it off and avoiding the topic entirely, and then he caught on to what she was doing… she was opening the door slowly – not kicking it in like Shawn would. It was a tease. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Licking his lips, he rolled over to face her – forcing himself to look her in the eyes, pulling out all the stops to be smooth Gus… not awkward, about to do something really stupid Gus. “Little Shawn says I should rip off those pajamas and have my way with you.”

 

“Oh really?” She smiled, her pink tongue darting out over soft lips. “And Little Gus is thinking that’s a bad idea because you’d not only destroy a perfectly good pair of racecar jammies but you’d be making a move on your best friend’s girl?”

 

She knew him too well. He nodded slowly, reaching out to put an arm around her as the other snaked underneath the pillows. “There is no Little Gus, that’s all me.” He realized how pathetic he sounded and added, in an extra smooth tone; “But tonight I’m starting to agree with Little Shawn.”

 

“Why don’t we split the difference?” She ran her palm over the dip in his back, rubbing gently. “I’ll take off the pajamas and we can see what happens?”

 

He swallowed with an audible click, adding a wide-eyed nod. “I think… really… that… that’d be all right. You know, if you feel the need to succumb to my ruggedly stylish and sophisticated charm.”

 

She shook her head slightly, “You had me at jammies and sleeping bags.” She grinned, suddenly pushing forward and kissing him again – softly, much more delicate than before.

 

Gus grunted against her mouth, breaking away to mutter; “Would it help if I told you I still read comic books by flashlight under my blanket?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Her wild grin didn’t falter as she dug in for another kiss, both of their fingers tugging at the loose buttons of the pajama top – brushing away flannel racecars to reveal the creamy flashes of skin, the rise of one breast easily cupped with Gus’ palm as she parted his lips with her tongue.

 

Wiggling his hips tighter against her, he let himself get caught up in the moment. Her mouth tasted like toothpaste and wine with the slightest hint of mediocre orange chicken, and her body seemed to warm with his touch as he gently squeezed her breast. Shawn wouldn’t mind. It was his idea, really… getting all of them together… and really, they were just sort of an offshoot. If Shawn could be there he’d totally be cheering him on, just like the voice in his head. _Good job, buddy! You’re in! Go a little rough, she likes that!_

 

Jules broke away with a panting giggle. “Still not sure if this is a good idea?”

 

He shook his head quickly; “I think it’s a great idea.”

 

“Good.” She grinned wide, running her palm down his back again, this time without stopping shy of the boxers. Her short nails dug into the flesh as she gave his ass a tight squeeze. “Me too.”

 

He let himself push, just a little, and shifted down to kiss her jaw – and then just under her chin, tongue finding the hollow of her throat before she murmured happily. “Tell me what to do,” Gus whispered, his voice sounding small, even in his own mind. He really was a little lost… every woman he’d slept with had learned quickly to just take the lead or end up with someone sucking your throat for a half hour.

 

She let out a soft groan, “Just go with it, Gus… nobody has to tell you what to do. What do you want to do?”

 

“I hadn’t thought that far. My brain is still on the mental image of Shawn watching us.”

 

“Really?” She swallowed hard, “Is it working for you?”

 

He shrugged and considered it, rolling her onto her back and kissing down the slope of her chest. “A little, yeah.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow, if it worked for him, she could work with that. “Okay… what is he doing?”

 

“What do you mean?” He paused short of her nipple, tongue circling the dark areola.

 

“When he’s watching… where is he in the room?”

 

“I don’t know… I guess kind of… everywhere.”

 

That wouldn’t do. Fine, it was going to take some work to make it slightly less awkward. Juliet groaned as his lips encircled her nipple, tongue flicking gently over the nub as he suckled it. “Oh God…” She murmured, “Um… the foot of the bed. He’s on his knees at the foot of the bed so he can see everything.”

 

Gus moaned around her breast, opening his mouth wide as he teased the flesh. He could picture that easily enough, Shawn crouched down at the edge, watching him make his move. _There you go, Gus… doesn’t she have the most perfect tits ever?_ He nibbled gently, raking his teeth against the hard nipple before lapping his tongue over it… he was starting to be inclined to agree with that assessment.

 

With another appreciative moan, Juliet pushed up against him, tugging his arm until he crouched astride her hips. “You like that…” She grinned. “Maybe Shawn’s telling you what to do, how to touch me?”

 

He broke away from the skin with a soft, panting groan. “A little bit, yeah.” He grinned, licking the opposite nipple before slurping it between his lips.

 

Daring, Juliet lifted her knee – letting it rub against the front of his boxers, feeling him prodding hard against the contact. “Lower.” She suggested bluntly.

 

It took him a moment to process the thought, but he nodded when it hit him, remembering how much enthusiasm Shawn had going down on her. “He likes to… you know…” Gus flushed warmer at the thought of saying it than the gentle tease of her knee against his hard on. “He’s very orally inclined.”

 

“I know.” She smiled, “As I seem to recall you were rather inclined yourself.”

 

“Oh… well…” He stammered, “Shawn… I mean… I was really…”

 

“Don’t think about it, I can give you directions if you need it.”

 

“What?” He asked, sudden realization hitting him again. “You… you want me to… on you?”

 

She nodded, her smile somewhat strained. “I’m pretty sure you’ve had experience, right?”

 

“Oh, yeah… of course!” He grinned, trying to force back the nervous knot in his gut. He’d done it before, but usually it was on his knees with his head pushed into place and held there until the girl let him back up. Shawn was easy, he knew exactly what to do with women, it was all fumbling and prayer. This was… pretty much up to him to figure it out. “I mean, yes.” She lifted her hips, pushing down the racecar pants until they caught at her knees. “Maybe if you sit up? On the edge of the bed?”

 

That would work. She nodded acceptance and watched with a smile as he casually knelt at the side of the bed, waiting for her to push the pants off the foot of the bed – leaving the shirt to hang open off her shoulders. “What’s Shawn doing now?” She asked casually, parting her thighs for him – running her fingers over the soft mound of her labia, working herself up with a little anticipation. She knew he had it in him; he wanted to please her… clearly.

 

“Now?” He swallowed, licking his lips as he watched her fingers dart over the damp folds. “Probably behind me, whispering in my ear to make you moan.”

 

“Mmmm.” She murmured, splitting her slit with her middle finger, letting it dip just inside her sex before rubbing it against Gus’ mouth – unsurprised when his tongue darted out for the taste, sucking the finger between his lips.

 

 _Do it. DO IT._ The voice practically echoed in his head, it occurred to him that what they were doing was probably really weird, but it wasn't the strangest sex he’d had… which was kind of saying something. Gus let go of her finger, and then moved in closer – kissing the inside of her thigh. He could almost feel the push of Shawn’s hands on his head, driving him in close to her; but this was his moment. He’d do it his way.  Slowly, he kissed his way up one thigh to the soft recess where he let his lips linger on her mound; teasing and gently suckling the swollen outer lips until her hands clawed at his head.

 

“Please… please…” She whispered, squeezing her calves against his sides as he stopped and proceeded to kiss his way back up the opposite side. “You’re killing me, Gus… please…”

 

He smiled to himself, even the imaginary Shawn was flailing his arms wildly and shouting at him. Eventually, he obliged them both – pressing one last kiss against her sex before opening her with his tongue. He pushed inside her, lapping hard and deep and then pulled back to drag his tongue up the length of her slit and then teased at her hard little clit until she let go of the whimpering moan she’d been holding back.

 

“Oh God…” She panted hard, closing her eyes as her fingers grappled for purchase. With Shawn, she’d be tugging and stroking at his hair – guiding him any direction she needed with the twist of her wrist and tilt of her hips. Gus didn’t have that advantage, but it didn’t take her long to grip him by the ears, guiding him lower to push back inside her wetness. “More… please.” With a happy murmur, he probed deep – stroking her insides with the tip of his tongue until she let out a low, shuddering moan.

 

He hadn’t really expected it, but hadn’t really known what to expect either, so the rough scrape of her nails across his upper back made him pull back with a soft yelp. “Jules…”

 

“Now.” She panted, hooking both hands under his shoulders and pulling hard. “Up, up.”

 

“What?” He let her pull him to his feet and then down on the bed on top of her – pressing down hard against her smaller body. “Jules?”

 

“Mmm…” She let out a frustrated moan. “Protection, Gus. Please tell me you have a condom.”

 

He considered it a moment, realizing what she was asking for as he pressed a kiss against her collar bone. “Oh! Yeah… yes… one second…” He pushed off of her, stumbling on uneasy feet to his sock drawer. “Don’t move.”

 

“You keep them in your sock drawer?” Jules couldn’t help but smile as she pedaled back on the mattress, getting more comfortable.

 

“Only a couple, just in case… you know, for an emergency.” He found one and held it up to the minimal light, squinting to see the expiration date before giving up and tearing open the wrapper with a silent prayer that he was in luck. “I mean, you know…”

 

“Right, you don’t fool around much and you and Shawn never used protection…”

 

“Only after we both got tested.” Gus swallowed hard, slipping it on before approaching the side of the bed. “I’m always careful.”

 

“I know you are.” She smiled, sitting back against the pillows. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“You’re asking? It’s your… you know…”

 

Her grin spread slightly; “Okay, how does Little Shawn want to do it?” She absently stroked over her sloppy wet sex, fingers sliding over the dark labia as she teased him.

 

He chuckled under his breath, looking down at the bed with a slight blush – slowly climbing up on the side. “Uh… normal, I guess?”

 

She nodded slowly, pushing herself down lower on the pillows and parting her knees for him. “Come on, Gus… you can do this.”

 

“I know.” He replied quickly, defending himself even as he pushed up close to her belly – stroking his hardness against her slit. “Just… been a little while.”

 

Gently taking him by the shoulders, she pulled him in closer – letting out a soft moan as he teased the tip of his cock against her clit, rubbing and then nudging gently against it. “Please?”

 

 _Don’t go soft Gus. I mean… not down there… well kind of down there. Think hard thoughts. Think bouncing her off the mattress._ “Jules…” He licked his lips, looking her in the face. He wasn't sure what to expect, boredom, maybe fear or disgust. What he saw was desire, lust and need. _C’mon Gus, what would Captain Kirk do? He’d hit that._ Steeling his nerves, he guided himself into place and pushed inside her with a shared groan. “Oh God…”

 

“Yes…” She murmured, closing her eyes as he slowly rocked his hips – taking on a maddening rhythm of gentle strokes. “More…”

 

“More?” He panted, trying to focus on making himself last. “I… what do you mean?”

 

She let out a slightly aggressive sounding growl, rising up inagainst his chest with a rough kiss. Eager and close, she pushed hard against his shoulder, guiding him to roll over onto his back. “I got this.” She leaned over top of him, pressing another warm kiss to his lips as she guided him back to her sex – easily balancing her weight across his pelvis while she lowered herself down fully. “Better.” She grinned wide, rocking her hips before leaning down low – grinding back against him hard and fast.

 

“God…” He gulped, head tilting back against the pillows when she took control. _Good, good. Roll with it, buddy – just try to hold off a few minutes._ He could handle a few minutes… hopefully. Groaning low and loud, he began to push up against her – meeting each of her hard thrusts with a satisfying smack.

 

Eyes closed, tongue poking between her lips as she let out a low whine; Juliet felt her thighs begin to quake. “Harder…” She whispered, more for her own benefit than his.

 

“You like that?” He panted, pushing himself to lift her up on his pelvis.

 

“Yes!” She moaned, squeezing her knees tight against his thighs. “God yes. Close… so…” She let out a high-pitched whimper, “God…”

 

That soft, appreciative whine coupled with the rough, pounding thrusts was easily enough to send him careening over the edge; but he tried his best to hold back… hoping she would finish first. “Shawn would be behind you… kissing your neck – teasing you…”

 

“Mmm… yeah?” She kept the pace up, even as he began to slow. “Both of you at once?”

 

He nodded his head as she locked eyes with him, following it with an uncontrolled moan. “God… yes… both. He’s close too, and me.”

 

“Fuck, yes…” She groaned softly, lowering her head as she finally began to slow down – grinding her mound hard against the base of his cock, shuddering. “Come on… please… so close…” She gasped, fingernails digging into his sides.

 

He didn’t know what to say, he’d pretty much been winging it before and his brain wasn’t exactly working in his favor any more. “Okay…” He nodded back against the pillow, bucking his hips as he gave several hard thrusts deep inside her – finally feeling himself let go. With a soft, whimpering moan, he came deep inside her – wrapping his arms and legs around her smaller body and pulling her as close as he could.

 

“Gus… God, Gus…” She whined softly, tipping over the edge as she felt his feet wrapping around her ankles – his body wrapping around her protectively as they began to come down from the intense moment.

 

With a breathy giggle, she managed to look up at him – his eyes were still locked closed, mouth twisted in an awkward grin. “That was, hands down, the craziest thing I never knew I needed.”

 

Still catching his breath, Gus nodded in agreement. “Uh-huh.”

 

“You okay?”

 

He didn’t answer for a long moment, connecting his thoughts as he felt his length pulling away from the warmth of her sex – groping blindly for the sticky rubber that was still thankfully where it well should be. “Yeah.” He managed to spit out.

 

Slowly, his body relaxed; legs dropping down to the mattress, arms stroking easily down the curve of her back as she lay on top of him – sections of soft blonde hair having fallen out of the tight knot she’d had it held back in, contrasting against his shoulder. “We should shower.” She whispered, running her fingertips over his chest, enjoying the tender moment more than she had thought she would.

 

“Yeah.” He echoed himself, adding; “I mean… in a minute. This is nice.”

 

“It is.”

 

***

 

Come morning, things were a little awkward again. Juliet found a set of Shawn’s sweats tucked away in his drawer and made breakfast while Gus got dressed for the day – eggs and toast. Then it was a matter of Gus waiting around awkwardly at Juliet’s house while she got dressed and did her hair; trying to look her best for the upcoming statements. They’d be with her most of the day, trying to get all the information they could out of them before deciding what to do with Olsen… and if Jules still had a badge at the end of the day.

 

By the time they made it back to the station, Gus had already gotten the call that Shawn was free to go, but needed a ride home. Juliet, however, was only on her way to face the firing squad.

 

“Hey, Jules… I missed you last night.” Shawn smiled, embracing her fondly with a kiss against her ear.

 

“I can’t talk to you right now, Shawn.” She replied curtly, returning the kiss with one on the lips – a faint pink smudge coloring them. “I have to go, but Gus is gonna take you home. I’ll call you when I can.”

 

“Wait… Jules…” He protested as she pulled away, only to have Gus pull him into a hug.

 

“I missed you, Shawn.”

 

“I’m fine; it was one night… what’s going on with Juliet?” Shawn watched her as she disappeared into the interrogation room; he didn’t like the look of it.

 

“She’s under investigation, Shawn. A civilian got a hold of her weapon and shot somebody.” He tried his best not to sound accusatory, but it was kind of not looking good. “She’s going to be under the lights with those Internal Affairs guys all day.”

 

Shawn lowered his head, letting out a guilty groan. “God, this is all my fault… I just… I had the shot and I took it. He was going to shoot her next.”

 

“I know that.” Gus replied calmly. “Come on, you had lunch yet?”

 

“I’m starving; Dad brought doughnuts for breakfast and didn’t save me a cruller.”

 

“Jerk chicken?” Gus suggested, holding up his car keys.

 

“I can drive way faster than you.” Shawn snatched the keys, rushing out towards the parking lot.

 

By the time they made it to a booth, styrofoam take-away boxes in hand, Shawn was already digging into his. “Mmm, God. I missed this while I was locked up.”

 

“So, how was your time behind bars?”

 

Shawn shrugged, taking a large bite. “Mmm, not so bad, really. Lassie brought me cheeseburgers for dinner… but they didn’t even have ketchup. Can you believe that?”

 

“You’re kidding, savages…”

 

“I know, and the fries were cold.” He dabbed his mouth with a napkin before adding; “What about you guys, how’d you hold up?”

 

Gus shrugged, taking a couple bites as he put together an answer that wasn’t immediately guilty. He’d felt bad at that moment that he woke up snuggled up next to her; smelling her sweet perfume and shampoo in his bed mingled with the incriminating scent of sex. “Juliet stayed at my apartment last night.”

 

“Aww, that’s awesome.” Shawn smiled, “Thanks for watching her, buddy. I’m sure she had a bit of a rough time.”

 

“We worked it out and took care of each other.” He licked his lips, talking into the box instead of looking right at Shawn. “I got Chinese at that place down the block.”

 

“Meh, their orange chicken is mediocre at best.”

 

“It was close by.”

 

An awkward silence fell between them as Shawn scraped the plastic fork against the styrofoam. “Okay, so… what’s going on?”

 

Gus looked at him, eyebrow quirked innocently. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re doing that thing you do when you want to say something but you feel weird about it.”

 

“It’s called guilt, Shawn. And nothing is going on.” His mouth twitched and he looked away.

 

“And now you’re doing that thing you do when you lie to me. Please don’t lie to me, Gus… we both know how that ends.”

 

“I’m not lying to you.”

 

“I beg to differ, so let’s just agree to disagree and you tell me what you’re feeling guilty about.” He was pretty sure he already knew that Gus had slept with Jules, but it’d be interesting to get him to fess up to it.

 

Nervously, he poked at a large chunk, rolling it over with his fork before stabbing it. Shawn would figure it out eventually, and even if he didn’t Juliet would tell him. It wasn’t like they did anything wrong, right? The right thing to do would be to just get it out in the open. “We slept together.”

 

“What, like cuddled up in jammies reading comic books?” He grinned.

 

“We did that, but we also… did the other thing that means sleeping together.”

 

“You had sex?” Shawn smiled, taking another bite.

 

Gus nodded silently. “We didn’t plan for it to happen, she didn’t want to be alone… and then we just kinda… you know.”

 

“Had sex.”

 

“Yeah.” He lowered his eyes, and then peeked back up to see Shawn grinning at him. “You’re not upset?”

 

“Dude, that’s awesome!” He grinned wide, “You two totally bonded over me being in prison.”

 

“You weren’t in prison, Shawn. It wasn’t even jail. Nobody’s pressing charges.”

 

“Still, you… you two had a moment. That’s great news. Does that mean you’re in?”

 

“What?” Gus set down the box, giving him a dirty look. “All you care about is this stupid threesome.”

 

“One, totally not stupid… this is probably the best idea I’ve ever had. And two, it’s not all I care about – but it is really a great idea.”

 

“It was a mistake, Shawn. She was wearing your racecar pajamas and I must have gotten confused in my head and then we were talking about you and Little Shawn kept telling me to go for it, and I know better than to listen to anything he says since the last incident at the border.”

 

“Don’t fight it, man.” Shawn smiled, reaching out to gently stroke his arm. “You know you want this.”

 

“I don’t.” He replied coldly, shutting the lid of the styrofoam container as a familiar truck pulled up outside. “Come on, your dad’s here.”

 

“My dad? What?” Shawn stammered, quickly gobbling the last few bites and then following Gus out the door, “Why is my dad here?”

 

“I’ve got clients this afternoon. He volunteered to keep an eye on you and make sure you stay away from the station and away from Juliet until after they make a decision.”

 

“You’re kidding…”

 

“ ‘fraid not, Shawn.” Henry piped up from the window of his truck, gently patting the passenger seat. “You and I have a date with a bucket of paint.”

 

***

 

Everything actually worked out okay, as expected. Juliet was given a verbal reprimand for her part in the shooting – and Shawn was released without charges pressed. Even Lassiter was doing fine with a few bruised ribs thanks to having the insane forethought of wearing a bulletproof vest on a simple stakeout.  Gus did a pretty good job of making himself scarce, both to let Shawn and Juliet have their time – and undoubtedly to collect his thoughts yet again.

 

“Mmm, what time is it?” Shawn looked up at Jules with a lopsided smile as he laid across her sofa with his head in her lap – her fingers gently stroking through his hair while they watched _An American Werewolf in London_ on cable.

 

Pausing her gentle scalp massage, she checked her watch. “Just after seven. Thinking about dinner, what sounds good?”

 

Shawn sighed, closing his eyes with a low groan. “I promised Gus I’d meet up with him for dinner and then go visit Zippy.”

 

“Aww, the big black bunny rabbit at PetCo?”

 

“Don’t be silly, Jules. His name is Mr. Snuggle-Pants Guster-Spencer Jr. We just call him Junior.” He replied quickly, “Zippy’s our dinosaur and now that the museum has been confirmed mummy-free, he’s finally willing to go with me.”

 

Juliet let out a soft whine, she knew a commitment was a commitment – but they were just getting nice and comfortable. “Maybe you can ask him over instead?” She smiled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his forehead. “We can stay in?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Shawn smirked. “Stay in as in watch another cheesy horror film… or?”

 

“Or, you haven’t even gotten him over here yet.”

 

“I need to know these things, if we’re planning a movie he’ll want some Red Vines and you don’t have any here. If we’re planning on luring him into our love nest… we’re gonna have to pre-game it a bit.”

 

“Pre-game?” She wrinkled her nose, confused. “Why?”

 

“Because I’ve made the ‘Gus, come over so we can have sex’ call before – it doesn’t work. Apparently that’s weird or whatever.”

 

“You don’t tell him that,” Jules rolled her eyes. “One, that may not happen and it’ll be totally fine if it doesn’t. Two… haven’t you ever had to seduce someone before?”

 

“Not really, no. As you well know by now, once someone is hit by the wall of charm and awe that surrounds me – women immediately lose their panties and men are struck with spontaneous erections.” He grinned innocently. “I can’t seduce Gus… that’s… that’s wrong.”

 

“I’m not saying be… you know… suave or whatever you pass off for it. Just maybe we need to be a little sneaky. He’s skittish.” Juliet returned her fingers once more to the gentle stroke through his hair, giving it a tug. “He’s still figuring himself out… we can’t just go into this with all barrels blazing.”

 

“You did.” Shawn let his eyes close, his voice still soft and almost laughing. “In your own words; ‘it was amazing because I just went for it.’ Why not go for it again?”

 

“Maybe because we might want it to be about more than kind of… kinky sex.” She replied quietly.

 

Shawn thought about it for a moment, still considering the thought when he popped off; “You think this is kinky? Wow… you’re in for a surprise when I ask you to handcuff me.”

 

“I’m trying to be serious, Shawn!” She gave a sharp tug at his hair. “I thought you wanted more than just physical.”

 

“I do… I do. It’s just… I don’t know anything about this from this point. I know the sex bit. I know the flirting bit. I know being in a love triangle that goes just like all the really cheesy music videos make it look.”

 

“I don’t know any more than you do, but you have the advantage. More than anything, you know Gus.” She pulled her hand away again and let both hands rub over Shawn’s shoulders. “All you need to do is let him be comfortable with us and then draw him in.”

 

“What, like a pitcher plant?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Shawn groaned, sitting up and opening his eyes – regardless of where he was going afterward he really did have to meet Gus if he was going to try to keep things on the good side of the scale. “Remember that Discovery Channel thing we watched a few months ago? The pitcher plant lulls its victim into a false sense of security, letting it wander deep into its clutches before snapping closed and eating it alive.”

 

“That has got to be the worst analogy ever made.”

 

“I’m sure I’ve had worse.” Shawn shrugged. “So… get him back here, and then what’s the plan?”

 

“Do we really need a plan, Shawn?”

 

“Okay… here’s the plan.”

 

Shawn left the house late, got to the diner late, and proceeded to be lectured on the merits of not being late. Again. But, at least he was there – and Gus seemed happy he was. By planting the suggestion that there might still be a mummy hanging out at the museum, he was able to buy a few more days at least and talk him into doing a movie night at Juliet’s place… after calling her to make sure she was okay with it, of course.

 

Juliet had already put the DVD in when they made it through the door, Gus uneasily hanging his coat while Shawn greeted her with a kiss. “I hope you don’t mind, I already put in a movie… She’s All That?”

 

“Nah, not in the mood for that…” Shawn flashed her a smile, looking through her somewhat smaller than expected selection of movies – finding a battered looking stack of VHS tapes. “Does your VCR work?”

 

“Yeah… I think so; I never really use it…”

 

“Perfect.” He dug out a tape and popped it in before either Gus or Juliet could stop him. He immediately handed over the Red Vines and slung himself down into the center of the sofa beside Gus. “Gus loves this movie.”

 

“What movie?” Gus asked cautiously, watching the tape spool up and start. “Oh no. No Shawn. We watched this when we were in high school, remember? I was scared of old ladies for a year.”

 

“Oh come on, it’s not like the Necronomicon is real. And if it was, what is the likelihood of ever being alone near a cabin in the woods?”

 

“It’s happened, Shawn.”

 

 

“What’s going on, guys?” Jules left the microwave with the popcorn started, looking in just to see the tail end of the title. “Shawn… I’m not in the mood for this. We were thinking something light and fun, remember?”

 

“Come on, Jules… it’s Bruce Campbell! And he gets to chop off his own hand! How awesome is that?” Shawn defended himself, eventually resorting to the puppy eyes and promising Gus could cover his eyes when it got scary to get his way.

 

For the most part, Gus watched from his spot – wedged between the sofa and Shawn’s shoulder, closing his eyes and burying his head against Shawn when he started feeling freaked out by things that made Juliet giggle. And then he just couldn’t handle it anymore. “Can we watch something else, please?” He asked quietly.

 

“Come on… it’s just getting to the good part. Look, there’s a naked dancing lady.”

 

“She’s dead and possessed, Shawn. There’s nothing good about that.” Gus shot back at him. “I can’t watch this.”

 

Juliet picked herself up off the sofa and walked around the back to lean in over the arm, close to him. “We could always go to the bedroom. “She whispered against his ear – pressing a soft kiss against his cheek.

 

He inhaled sharply, looking away from the television and watching as she took the empty bowl of popcorn into the kitchen and then proceeded to teasingly lower the waistband of her sweatpants… she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Shawn…” He licked his lips, his voice caught between a whisper and a sigh.

 

She grinned, tugging the thick gray sweats back up before making her way to the bedroom – hoping he had all the invitation he needed.

 

“Shawn.” Gus raised his voice, managing to catch his attention.

 

“What, what? This is the third best part.” Shawn sighed, looking away from the television.

 

Gus glanced toward the closed bedroom door, and then back to Shawn. “Juliet’s not wearing any panties.”

 

“You can’t tell through those pants, I’ve tried. A lot.”

 

He let out a soft whine and then admitted; “She showed me.” He paused a second, recalling the image; “I got the panty flash.”

 

“The sweatpants panty flash?”

 

“Without any panties.”

 

“Dude, you’re in.”

 

“What?” Gus raised his eyebrows hesitantly, “You mean… she…”

 

“She wants you; man… she wants the chocolate Gus goodness.”

 

“And you see nothing wrong with this?” His voice shot up slightly.

 

With a slight groan, Shawn peeled his eyes away from the scene. “You have my blessing. Go, get in there and I insist that you hit that.”

 

“She’s your girlfriend, Shawn!”

 

“So? You’re kind of our boyfriend, right?”

 

“Shawn.”

 

“Sex toy? Human kitten? Intercourse assistant? Third leg? Lead guitar? No? None of those?” Shawn grinned wider with each grimace he drew out of Gus. “What I’m saying is that you’re with us now, we’re a singular unit.”

 

“No, we aren’t. I never agreed to this.” Gus crossed his arms over his chest. “You have no idea what you’re trying to get us into.”

 

“What I know is that there is a beautiful girl in her bedroom waiting for you to come ravish her like the big, black stud in a porno.” Shawn lifted his eyebrows suggestively, “And I’m totally cool with whatever it takes to get you in that bedroom.”

 

“So now we’re back on the sex thing?”

 

He hesitated, considering it. “Okay, I kind of… maybe agreed to lure you over here under the guise of doing something innocent with the intent of having another threesome. But come on! You never would have agreed to it if I called and asked you to come over for that.”

 

“I am not your booty call, Shawn!”

 

“No! Not at all, you’re like the furthest thing from my booty call… you’re… you’re my best friend.”

 

“That’s not gonna work, Shawn. I am your best friend, but you can’t just come asking for kinky sex whenever you feel like it. This isn’t easy for me; I’m very uncomfortable with this arrangement you keep trying to force me into.” He shot back with a sigh, “I’m not saying I don’t like it, I’m saying it’s weird and I don’t know how to deal with that.”

 

“Then don’t. Run with it, Gus. Come on, have I steered you wrong before?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Shawn rolled his eyes, “Okay… fine… maybe a few of my suggestions may not have been well thought out and possibly led to a few arrests and maybe getting shot at…”

 

“A few? Maybe?”

 

“What I’m saying, and you’re not listening, is that THIS is a good thing. We all win here.”

 

Gus sighed, shook his head, and then once more glanced at the closed bedroom door before looking back to Shawn. “I don’t know, Shawn.”

 

“Well… then… maybe for now it can just be a sex thing. There’s nothing inherently wrong with consensual acts between adults, right?”

 

“I don’t think I can do this, Shawn.” He lowered his voice, shaking his head. “The first time it was weird, but cool. And then when it was just me and Juliet… it was… I don’t even know what it was. But I still feel guilty for doing it.”

 

“Don’t. Dude, really. You have no idea how happy it made me know you two made it work all on your own.”

 

“The point is that this is this is getting really weird really fast.” Gus sighed, “I can’t keep doing this.”

 

Shawn sighed, turning off the movie before turning to face Gus. “Look, I know this is hard for you. You’ve never done anything like this or…” He sighed, forcing himself into Gus mode. “Felt like this before. But we’re on the cusp of something really big here.”

 

“I just…”

 

“No. You aren’t listening to me, Gus. We can totally make this work.

 

Suddenly a loud voice came from the bedroom; “Guys! If you’re done talking about your feelings, maybe we can have a little bit of fun tonight?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at Gus, “Well? You in… just for tonight?”

 

Gus considered the situation, the look in Shawn’s eyes, the hand he totally noticed Shawn ‘innocently’ resting on his thigh… Juliet’s soft bare flesh teasingly exposed with the sole purpose of luring him into the bedroom. “Okay, but this is the last time.”

 

“I better make it good, then.” Shawn smiled, leaning close to press a gentle kiss against Gus’ mouth – unexpectedly finding it welcomed with a warm embrace. Gus shifted close against him, his fingers tugging at the first button of Shawn’s jeans. “Oh, wait… wait…” he pulled away with a wide grin, licking his lips. “Jules…”

 

“Right.” He nodded, letting Shawn lead him off the couch and into the bedroom.

 

“About damn time.” Juliet sighed, looking up at them as the door opened. She’d taken the liberty of stripping down naked and was lying in bed with a book.

 

Gus smiled slightly, feeling Shawn’s arms wrap around his waist, already working open his belt. “We’re in.”

 

“So in.” Shawn added, managing open the buckle and easily thumbing down the button and small zip. “We’re doing this.”

 

“It’s on.” Gus continued, loosening the knot in his tie – his trousers hitting the floor with a thump of his cell phone, Shawn’s fingers quick on his buttons. “I got this, Shawn…”

 

“Right.” He groaned slightly, pulling away with a grin. “And… my beautiful lady…” He sauntered towards the bed, swaying his hips wide as he thumbed open one button after another on his jeans – slipped out of his t-shirt and climbed onto her back, kissing easily at her neck. “Who has been left to wait…”

 

Juliet groaned and rolled her eyes, looking to Gus with a soft smile. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Gus. I want this to be good… for all of us.”

 

He nodded slowly, shouldering off his shirt until he once more awkwardly stood in his boxer briefs and undershirt. “I’m okay. This is… good. I think.”

 

“Do or do not, there is no think…” Shawn muttered between Juliet’s shoulder blades.

 

“That’s ‘try’, Shawn. Do or do not, there is no try. Come on, we watched that last month!” Gus shook his head, moving to the side of the bed before asking Jules; “Where do you want me?”

 

Juliet shook her head with a smile, pushing up into Shawn’s increasingly needy kisses. “Where do you want to be?”

 

“I…” Gus stammered, completely clueless as to how to proceed. He knew what worked last time – and his very limited experience with porn… mostly because of Shawn. “What works best?”

 

“I got this.” Shawn smiled, sitting up on Juliet’s ass with a broad smile. “Get on the bed, shorts off man. This is a naked zone.”

 

“Shawn.” Juliet laughed, shaking her head. “But… yeah, that could work. Come on up here.”

 

He nodded dumbly, lowering his boxer briefs with a hot flush of embarrassment. “Okay…” He let out a breathy sigh and climbed up at the head of the bed – unsurprised when Juliet pulled at his legs, urging him forward until she was face down in his lap. “This is crazy.” He reiterated, palms flat against the bed even as a groan stayed his protest, Juliet’s warm mouth enveloping his partially hard length.

 

“God that’s hot.” Shawn groaned, once more leaning down to kiss at her neck and shoulders. He wasn’t lying either, something about Gus’ face slipping from the entirely too familiar apprehensive grimace to a clear look of pleasure made him tingle in all the right places. And Jules… if the heat coming off of her was any indicator, she was enjoying every second of taking charge of them. “He tastes good, doesn’t he?” He dropped his voice to a whisper – kissing against her ear as the hand that wasn’t bracing him against the bed stroked over her hair – taking down her ponytail to let it spill across her shoulders and into her face. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Gus swallowed hard, head tilted back as he let the sensations wash over him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad… but could it ever work out as more than a sex thing? He tried to push the thought out of his head, but it persisted even when Juliet redoubled her efforts with Shawn’s words, swallowing him deep and hard. “Oh God…” He groaned, reaching down to let one hand plow through her hair encouragingly. His eyes locked on Shawn’s for a moment and recognized the intensity, the arousal… and almost above all a strong sense of love. “That feels so amazing.”

 

Juliet pushed up onto her knees, letting Shawn pull away and kneel behind her – spreading open her thighs for him. It was amazing how quickly the tone of the room had changed; simple things like reluctance ebbed away in favor of the underlying combination of desire and genuine affection. Her eyes closed and focused on the soft sounds of teasing Gus, the sudden warm lap of Shawn’s tongue over her sex taking her by surprise. She moaned around the hard length, allowing him to push even deeper with minimal struggle.

 

Dragging his tongue from her clit down over her opening, he dipped in and then pulled away with a low murmur of approval. “Mmm, I knew you’d get into this.” He looked at Gus again, licking his lips. “Both of you.”

 

“We get it, Shawn.” Gus groaned, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes. It was frustrating that Shawn was pushing it so hard. If it was going to happen, it should just happen… which meant it probably wouldn’t. Trying to stay in the moment, he pushed his thoughts aside again and gently rocked his hips into Juliet’s tender ministrations.

 

“Sorry… just… yeah…” He smiled wide, dipping back down to nuzzle into her sex once more – letting his nose tease at her folds as his tongue dug hard and fast at the hard nub of her clit.

 

Juliet pulled back with a loud moan, inhaling hard. “Shawn… unh… Shawn…” She whispered, her thighs clenching and trembling, pushing him back.

 

“You love it.” He grinned, licking his lips. Unable to tend to her sweetness with his tongue, he cupped his hand over her pussy – rubbing up and down the full length of her sex teasingly. “I think you’re ready.” He murmured, slipping two long fingers inside her, working them back and forth. “You want me, babe?” He pushed in closer against her, letting his free hand stroke his hardness.

 

She gently kissed the tip of Gus’ cock, rolling her tongue around the edge and then up the full underside before groaning, “Uh-uh…” She pulled away suddenly - creeping closer to Gus until she straddled his pelvis. “I think… this time…”

 

“Do it.” Shawn cut in with a panting growl, “Please God, do it.”

 

“Get up here, Shawn.” She gestured for him to come forward, seeing the look of near panic on Gus’ face as she pushed him down against the pillows. “I know what you want, Gus.”

 

“You know what I want?” He echoed, forcing a smooth smile despite the knot in his belly.

 

Shawn grinned, crawling around to Jules’ side and offering her a kiss before retrieving a condom and then pressed it into her hands. “You need this.” He lifted an eyebrow, a little surprised when she leaned in close and kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue and letting a small moan against his mouth. Managing to break away, Shawn crawled up closer to his best friend… his lover… and swung one knee over his shoulders, straddling his face.

 

“You want Shawn.” Juliet smiled, rolling the condom over his hard on – feeling it pulse even harder in her palm as Shawn rubbed his cock against Gus’ lips. “And me.” Her voice dropped to a soft purr as she rubbed the tip against her slit, letting his hips push towards her – seeking her out.

 

“Yeah.” He panted, tongue darting out to taste the familiar flesh, not shocked to have Shawn push in even closer – taking advantage of his open and willing mouth.

 

“There you go, buddy…” Shawn muttered quietly, bracing himself against the headboard as he thrust himself enthusiastically against the inside of Gus’ cheek – slow, but demanding.

 

Juliet sank down slowly onto his length, grinding her mound against him as he hilted fully inside her. “Oh yeah…” She groaned, holding tight to his sides and riding him slowly. Shawn let out a shuddering moan and she pushed herself even harder, echoing his cry. “God, Gus…”

 

Shawn withdrew hesitantly, smearing his pre-come across Gus’ lips, knowing full and well he was enjoying the thought of debauching their slightly-less-than-naïve lover a little more than he should. “Think you could handle both of us at once?”

 

“Huh?” Gus blinked several times, eyes glassy when they opened – a moan escaping his mouth as he gently rocked himself up into each of Juliet’s slow but hard downward thrusts. “What?”

 

Picking up on it well before Gus did, Juliet slowly lifted herself off him. “What’re the logistics on that, Shawn?”

 

“Logistics?” Shawn replied, confused.

 

“Double penetration seems like it would work a lot better with a female in the middle.” She replied with a smile. “Which… is not what you’re going for.”

 

“Oh god: say that again please.” Shawn was lost, recalling her lips forming those words… ‘Double penetration’. Come on, how many guys get to hear that? Definitely… easily a month’s worth of stroke material in a single moment.

 

“Pay attention, Shawn.” Gus piped up, eyes wide as he sat up on the pillows. “I guess… maybe… maybe if you’re on the bed, Juliet.”

 

“On the bed. Right, yeah…” She grinned suddenly, her brain putting the image together even as she laid out on her back beside him, tugging hard at his arm. “Come on – not done with you yet.” She smirked, giving another hard tug.

 

Gus didn’t hesitate this time; he was way too far gone to stop for anything short of a disaster. Rolling onto his knees between her thighs, he once more rubbed his cock against her swollen pink folds – getting only a glare until he pushed inside her, watching her face immediately soften with the pleasure. “Like this?”

 

“Uh-huh.” She replied with a breathy groan, fighting the urge to wrap her legs around him and draw him in hard and fast. “Shawn… God… Shawn. Hard.” Logical words had sort of slipped out the window along with any sense of innocence in what they were doing.

 

Shawn nodded, sort of lost in the image of his lovers – the arch of Gus’ back, the rock of his hips as he thrust hard and fast inside her, his dark hands against the curves of her pale hip bones, the way her chest heaved and mouth hung open as she fought each loud moan. “Right.” He swallowed hard, already stroking himself before he even took his place against Gus’ back. “I love you guys, so much…” He murmured quietly, wrapping both arms around Gus’ waist and pressing a line of kisses across his shoulders. “This is so amazingly hot and sexy and all I can think about is how lucky I am to be in love with the two best…”

 

“Shawn!” Juliet cut him off sharply, moaning his name out loud in the small room. “Please...”

 

“Right.” He shook his head and smiled, squeezing Gus around the middle before saying; “Slow down, Gus… you’re gonna go off really fast if you keep that up.”

 

“Sorry…” He gasped, eyes locked tightly closed. “It’s nice, Shawn.”

 

“It’s amazing.” Shawn responded, splitting him open with one hand – the opposite teasing at his asshole. “You’re amazing.” He whispered, kissing the slope of his shoulder one last time before putting himself back on the task. “Can you handle it?” He pressed down gently, opening him up with little effort – yeah… he could handle it.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded, forcing himself to slow down his eager thrusts – as much as he loved the pleased little sounds and the twists of her mouth as she tried not to cry out… Shawn had a point about popping too soon. “I’m okay.”

 

“You’re better than okay.” Shawn murmured, pressing his face against Gus’ shoulder as he stroked the tip of his cock against the opening, pushing slow and easily inside him. Gus’ body tensed, gripping him tight as he rocked himself into place. “Can… can you get closer to Jules?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Gus groaned, leaning forward on top of her until he was nearly belly to belly – still maintaining his gentle pace. “Better?”

 

“Oh god…” Juliet panted, her hands gripping tight at Gus’ shoulders. “Guys… this is… it’s happening…”

 

“So happening.” Shawn answered her soft groan, the better angle affording him even more leverage to push Gus hard inside her with each rough thrust. “Fuck, it’s happening…”

 

Sensory overload was putting it mildly, he’d never felt so dizzy in his whole life. If he didn’t know better he’d swear the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach was nausea, but he knew all too well it was only the tension building up to his orgasm. It was amazing… weird, probably something he shouldn’t be doing, but for a moment he could swear he knew what it felt like to be utterly complete. “Close…” He whispered, lowering his head while Shawn drove him hard and fast into Juliet’s sweetness – the room throbbed with the sound of slick flesh against flesh mingling with their grunts and moans.

 

“Not yet… wait, wait…” Shawn whimpered against his ear, trying to push himself even faster as he felt Gus clenching around him.  “God I can’t believe this…” He groaned loudly, watching Juliet’s face as she cried out, her nails digging into Gus’ shoulders. With an unexpected hitch, he felt himself tip before he even knew it was happening – thrusting erratically as his cock twitched, burying himself deep inside her.

 

Gus groaned low in his throat, managing to pull out and shuck off the condom – stroking his seed onto Juliet’s belly, marking her as Shawn bit down hard into his shoulder shooting inside him. For a moment it was the most animalistic and crazy feeling he’d ever felt. He was satiated, powerful, it was like he was the center of the universe.

 

Shawn was the first to manage speech, squeezing his arms tighter around Gus’ waist. “That was…”

 

“Amazing.” Juliet finished with a groan. “And a little sticky.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Gus managed a weak nod, “Sorry about that… it… felt right.”

 

“Na-uh, go with it.” Jules grinned wide, licking her lips. “I’ve got a shower.”

 

Shawn let himself rest heavier against Gus – hearing a feminine groan as he in turn pushed down against Juliet’s smaller frame. “Hey, Gus… you’re like the sweet chocolate cream in an inside out Oreo.”

 

For a moment the comment just hung there, and then Gus pushed back against him with a laugh. “What’s the rule about food analogies?”

 

“Not before breakfast.” Juliet smiled, taking him by the chin and kissing him with a warm grin. “We’ve got a lot of time before then, and I like this one.”

 

“Our happy little… inside out Oreo.” Shawn grinned triumphantly.

 

***

 

They showered separately, and Shawn vowed if they ever made it official and bought a big house with a white picket fence it’d have a gigantic shower for all three of them fit in at once. It was that mental image he took to bed with him, cradled between Juliet and Gus as he slept dreamless and completely in love with the two most amazing people in his world. Shawn woke early for the first time in years that didn’t involve a court date, managing to slip out of bed without waking either of them.

 

Somehow, he made it halfway through the first round of waffles before Juliet padded out to the kitchen in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties, her hair falling out of a loose, sleep-friendly bun as she rubbed her eyes awake. “Shawn? What’s going on?”

 

“Waffles, my princess.” He grinned wide, meeting her with a sloppy morning breath kiss. “Is Gus still sleeping?”

 

She nodded, murmuring into the kiss. “That was crazy last night.” She chuckled softly, holding him a long moment. “I can’t believe that even happened.”

 

“Crazy days, crazy times.” He smirked, placing another soft kiss to her temple. “It was good, though. I think Gus is starting to come around.”

 

“You’re acting like it’s some big conspiracy or something.” She made her way to the coffeepot, watching for it to gurgle at her as it ran before realizing Shawn had already turned it on and the carafe was full and waiting. “If we’re doing this it can’t be us against him.”

 

“No, no… it’s not.” Shawn returned, watching the light go off and popping off a fresh pair of round waffles before dipping out the next set. “I mean, it’s just you’re still in… right?”

 

“Yeah… yeah.” She smiled, taking a long drink off her mug before she sat at the kitchen table. “I’m just saying that if we’re going to be a team it has to be a team effort. I’m not going to drag him in kicking and screaming.”

 

“I don’t know… last night…” He heard the quiet click of the bedroom door opening and dropped the subject, waiting for Gus to come around the corner, stumbling in his boxer briefs and undershirt from the day before.

 

“I should probably… get going…” Gus rubbed his eyes, letting Shawn press a fresh cup of coffee into his hand.

 

“No… stay…” Juliet pouted into her mug.

 

“I’m making waffles.” Shawn offered.

 

Gus sniffed the air, nothing smelled burned… or gross. It had potential. Still hesitant, he sat down beside Jules and sipped at his coffee. “Only for breakfast, I’ve got to get ready for a meeting at eleven.”

 

“On my honor.” Shawn grinned, crossing his heart.

 

Juliet choked on her coffee, forcing herself to hold back the laugh. “Shawn, I think you’ve lost the compact to use words like honor… or decency.”

 

“Or pride… shame…” Gus added quietly.

 

“Okay, okay… I’m a big whore… we’ve established this.” Shawn shook his head, returning to his waffle iron and flipping it over. “A whore who woke up early and made breakfast.”

 

“Thank you, Shawn.” Juliet grinned wide, welcoming him back to the table, plate piled high, with a gentle kiss. “You’re a darling.”

 

He nodded, leaning over Gus to kiss him only to get the cold shoulder. “Still a whore.” Gus smiled, looking at the waffles before relenting and letting Shawn place a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

“You two should totally kiss.” Shawn grinned mischievously, snatching the trio of empty plates and forks from the counter. “I mean… completeness.”

 

“Shawn…” Gus protested only to have Juliet’s hand reach out – pulling him by the front of his undershirt into a gentle peck. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it right.” He cupped her chin, eliciting a curious lift of the eyebrow, and then gently kissed her lips – parting them with his tongue as he pushed even deeper.

 

Shawn watched on in thinly veiled amusement, eyes wide as he traced the edges of his plate – not yet sitting down.

 

“Um… wow.” Juliet sighed, licking her lips when he broke it off. “That was… unexpected.”

 

“Yeah.” Shawn put his own plate on the table at the head. “We’ll have to do it again sometime… soon.”

 

***

 

Somewhat unsurprisingly, Juliet was called in to the station just after noon – Gus was long gone and Shawn had taken to lounging idly on her sofa watching _LOST_ on DVD. She arrived shortly after Lassiter’s text with a smoothie and lunch. “So, what’s the situation?” She smiled, adjusting her skirt before sitting at her desk with their gyros.

 

Lassiter grumbled quietly, digging in with barely a flash of an appreciative smile. “We’ve got a body. Well, actually the coroner has a body – we’ve got the exact same crime scene as the case we just closed.”

 

“Olsen?” She raised an eyebrow, chewing her bite. “I thought the DA was moving forward with all charges.”

 

“Oh, he’s still in lockup.” Lassiter sighed, setting down the sandwich with a frown. “Same crime scene, same MO. So far unrelated victims.”

 

Juliet found the file and flipped through it – looking for any similarities between the previous victim, Karen Powell, and the recently deceased Ashley Jamison. There wasn’t much to go by, but from all current information there was no connection save for the quite real possibility of having the same killer. “So… we’re thinking maybe Olsen was telling the truth?”

 

“He’s not getting off.” Lassiter spat loudly, “He still shot an officer of the law.”

 

“But, we can’t rule out that he was telling the truth about not killing Powell… or kidnapping the girl.”

 

He grumbled again, turning to look at the same pages he’d gone over a hundred times before he even called her – trying to find something to follow. “We don’t have any other leads at this point. The crime lab pulled samples from everything and we ruled out all possible suspects based on DNA and alibi last week. Except Olsen.”

 

“But there’s no physical way Olsen could have killed Jamison.”

 

“None.” Lassiter’s frown hung even longer. “And the godfather angle checked out – he actually is her registered godfather. Who still does that?”

 

“Focus, Carlton.” Juliet took another large bite. “We need to get Jamison’s schedule, talk to contacts. Time for some leg work, Detective.”

 

“Yeah, well – you tell me where to start. Apparently Ms. Jamison was quite the social butterfly. She had over three hundred contacts in her phone and an appointment book that could belong to a Wall Street executive.”

 

“Was she a CEO or something?” Jules flipped to her picture, the woman was young… maybe twenty-five, in good shape but lacking in the usual signs of someone with a stressful life.

 

“Get this… she’s a student at UC Santa Barbra – working on her Masters degree in math.”

 

“She does not fit the profile of a Math major.” Jules raised an eyebrow; she looked more like the sort of girl that went to vet school to save bunnies from animal testing… not that she’d know anything about that type. “So, what’s a Math major doing with a full social calendar?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the question.” He snapped at her.

 

“Don’t get pissy with me just because you don’t know where to start. Suck it up and let’s go meet some of her contacts.” Juliet raised an authoritative eyebrow, looking down at him.

 

He paused, offering her a confused shrug. “What’s going on with you, O’Hara? Double espresso this morning?”

 

“No, just… having a good morning. The boys made me breakfast and I got to spend a couple blissful hours doing nothing on my day off before you called me down here with no good information to tell you what to do.”

 

“The boys?” He carefully avoided her jabs at him, it was only asking for trouble to call her on it. “You mean Spencer and Guster?”

 

“Yeah, they made me breakfast. Is that a problem?”

 

He shook his head, clearly still confused. “No… just… they both came over to your house to make you breakfast?”

 

“We’re not talking about me right now, Carlton. There’s a body waiting for us and it looks like Ms. Jamison has a party to go to in about… two hours. I’m thinking we need to crash it.”

 

Lassiter was about to say something he thought was horribly witty even though he knew it probably wasn’t when Chief Vick came out of her office with a scowl. “Lassiter, we just got a breaking and entering call… at your address.”

 

“What?” The color dropped out of his face and he swiveled to look at her. “My house?”

 

“Patrol responded as soon as the alarm system went off, but the suspect was gone when they arrived.” She shrugged, a clearly troubled look on her face; “I don’t know how to say this… but they got in.”

 

“Someone was in my house?” He pushed up to his feet, “What’s missing? Never mind, I can be there in ten… O’Hara – let’s roll, come on…”

 

“They’re gone, Lassiter. There’s more.” Karen rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a slight sigh.

 

“Please tell me there isn’t a body.” Juliet butted in.

 

“No, no bodies. It just looks like it was personal.” She replied quietly. “There’s a message waiting for you when you get there. There’s also a patrol unit waiting at the scene, just in case.”

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you let my dad talk you into this, Gus… it’s not like it’s hard to get out of helping around the house. I do it all the time…”

 

“I didn’t want to get out of it, Shawn. He needs our help to finish a relatively small job – come on, how many times in the last month have we gone to him for help and gotten it? Not to mention you own him big time for skipping out on the last three dinners.”

 

“You still got your dad-dates.” Shawn shrugged from the passenger seat of the Blueberry. “I owe him nothing.”

 

“They weren’t dad-dates, and they were with your dad.” Gus groaned, stopping for a long light. “All I’m saying is that we owe him big time, and not just for little things. I don’t think it’s too much to ask that we give a little back every once in a while.”

 

“Come on, Gus… don’t be Robin Williams’ chest rug.” He rolled his eyes, “There’s like a million ways we can get out of this.”

 

“All we have to do is help him clean out the garage. We’re almost there. I’m wearing a t-shirt.”

 

“And might I add, it looks stunning on you… Gus, have you been working out?”

 

“Not gonna work, Shawn.”

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But you’re gonna talk to me.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.”

 

“I mean about this thing… you know, me and you and Jules.” He turned towards Gus as best he could in his seatbelt. “We’ve got a good thing going and I want to make it official.”

 

“I’m not talking about that.”

 

“Come on, why not? Are you that scared of being in a relationship that maybe goes a little bit against the grain? You can totally handle this…”

 

“It’s illegal, Shawn.”

 

“Illegal? We break the law all the time… it’s really fuzzy on this sort of thing, anyway…”

 

“I told you, I’m not comfortable with this conversation. End of discussion.”

 

Shawn sighed, leaning his head against the window – silent for a long moment as he mulled over the information at hand. Getting Gus to agree to something could be hard, usually not quite so hard when it was something he was clearly enjoying… but really, all it took to get Gus to agree to almost anything was pushing the right combination of buttons. Much like the weak passwords he puts on his computer (nextamericanidol – really?), hacking his emotional state just took a few educated guesses and a lot of determination. “Look, I know that you and I have this separate thing that we’ve always kind of had – and it’s not gonna go away, buddy. We’re stronger now than ever before. Jules… it’s like she amplifies what you and I have. I want you more now than when I’m lonely and I feel like you’re the only person in the universe that even gets me.”

 

Gus was silent for a long moment, the admission striking a chord even if it was clearly meant to manipulate him. “Shawn, you don’t make any sense. I won’t make her share you, that’s greedy and wrong. I don’t even care if that means we can’t be intimate anymore… you’re my best friend first and I’m not gonna mess up what you have with Juliet. You love her.”

 

“I love you!” He shot back easily enough. It was true.

 

“That doesn’t matter. Just drop it, okay?” He laid a little heavy on the gas, trying to get them to the Spencer house even faster as though Henry could get him to shut up any easier.

 

Shawn swore under his breath and shot back; “No! I’m not dropping it; this isn’t hot potato, Gus. This is our life here, me and you. I want Jules to be part of what we have. Part of US. And I want you to be part of me and her… and I’m pretty damn sure that she does too. I mean… I’ve never seen her the way she’s been around you in the bedroom… clearly; she’s seeing you with different eyes now.” He shrugged slightly; “Probably the same ones I see you with.”

 

“I’m not talking about it right now, Shawn. I told you. End of discussion.” He sighed, finally pulling up to see Henry in the driveway waiting for them with a stack of empty boxes in the bed of the truck. Before he could get out of the car, Shawn’s phone went off.

 

“One sec, Dad.” He stood up out of the small car, stretching his legs and back as he answered his cellphone. “Jules… what’s up, sweet girl?”

 

 _“No time to chat, Shawn. We need you at the station. Official business.”_

 

“Does that mean we’re on a case?” He looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow. Henry nodded back at him.

 

 _“Get here quick. Lassiter’s going crazy. Bring your Dad too.”_

 

***

 

“Lassiter, it’s an active crime scene – there’s no way I’m putting you in that sort of situation.” Karen shook her head, leaning back in her seat as Lassiter paced the floor of her office. “We can put you up in a hotel, and post someone at the door until this is solved… but clearly you’re being singled out here.”

 

“I’m not scared, Chief. They’re taunting me.” Carlton shot back.

 

Juliet shifted uneasily in her seat as Shawn, Gus and Henry filed into the room – crowding it even further. “The suspect wrote ‘You got the wrong guy. Again.’ In blood on your wall. How is that not an immediate threat?”

 

“The lab said it wasn’t human.” He shrugged, “I’m a lot harder to take down than your average housecat.”

 

“Oh, I beg to differ.” Shawn let himself into the conversation. “Chief, I’m sensing that Detective Lassiter is having some… issues at home?”

 

“A couple hours ago someone broke into his house, trashed the place and left a message on the living room wall.” Juliet answered. “They hit every room of the house, but it doesn’t look like anything was stolen… just a lot of torn fabric and a dead cat.”

 

“What about the guns?” Henry asked quietly. “Did you do a count?”

 

“Of course I did a count.” Lassiter grimaced, turning to look at him. “They’re all untouched and accounted for, thank you very much.” He paused and then added; “Who invited the circus?”

 

“Hey, we’re here to help…” Henry defended, only to be cut off.

 

“I invited them.” Chief Vick stated loudly. “They’re on the case. While you and O’Hara are finding a killer – they’re going to investigate what happened this afternoon.”

 

“I don’t want him in my house.” Lassiter narrowed his eyes at Shawn, and then looked at Gus, who’d been wise enough to stay quiet. “They’re not going in my house, Chief. I’ll shoot him.”

 

“Someone has to solve the case.” Gus shrugged, “Seems like we’re good for the job.”

 

“I’ll go with them.” Henry offered, deferring to Karen and not Lassiter. “I know it’s not exactly in the job description, but the likelihood of the vandal coming back is slim… and I can supervise the crime scene.”

 

“Actually…” Karen leaned back in her chair again, forcing a smile when all attention was turned back to her. “I have a very special job for you, Henry.”

 

Juliet crossed her legs, flashing Shawn a slight smile to indicate that yes – what was coming was her idea. Of course, it was missed while Shawn was ogling the hem of her skirt creeping up on her thighs only to have Gus punch him in the shoulder.

 

Chief Vick continued; “You’re with Lassiter and O’Hara – I need someone to stay with Detective Lassiter until this case is closed and frankly, outside of Detective O’Hara – who will be busy doing her job - you’re the only person in this room I’d trust to watch Lassiter’s back.”

 

“So we’re still on the house, right boss?” Shawn looked away from Juliet, flashing the Chief a smile. “I mean, go in – commune with the spirits… find out who has a vendetta and knows where he lives?”

 

“I’ve got security cameras on a live feed to a private monitoring service. Why don’t you start there and stay the hell away from my personal residence?” Lassiter sighed loudly, “And I don’t need a babysitter, Chief.”

 

“I’m not gonna stand outside a hotel room while he takes a nap.” Henry shook his head, “Maybe you should just get a uniform on it?”

 

“No.” Carlton spat, “O’Hara and I are fine.”

 

“I don’t know, Carlton. Maybe it’s a good idea to have a third set of eyes.” Juliet shrugged, “And Henry’s a great cop – you know that.”

 

“This is not up for discussion!” Vick shouted, getting up on her feet to get everyone’s attention. “Spencer, Guster. You two go down to the security firm and start reviewing the feed from this afternoon. O’Hara and Lassiter – I want you to track down whatever that co-ed is into… there’s no way a Math major has that kind of social life. Henry...” She sighed, “Detective Lassiter is your responsibility now. I want you to unobtrusively keep an eye out for anything suspicious and call me at the first sign of any trouble. I don’t care how you do it, if you put him in a hotel tonight and stand at the door or take him to your house or whatever – just keep him out of the hospital and on this case.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Henry nodded, frowning. He’d really hoped to finish the garage.

 

With a groan, Lassiter relented. “I’d better not see you, old man. You get under my feet and it’s me you’ll have to answer to.”

 

“I get under your feet, it’s because you’re not watching your step.” Henry raised an eyebrow at him, his tone dropping to a no-bullshit monotone.

 

***

 

“Okay, Shawn.” Juliet paced the length of the Psych office, her heels clattering against the floor impatiently. “It’s been two days and we’ve got nothing – please tell me you guys have something on Carlton’s house. I swear he’s losing his mind – last night I caught them watching COPS and eating cupcakes.”

 

“What’s crazy about that? I love Mr. Spencer’s cupcakes.” Gus asked from his desk chair, watching Shawn strain to go through everything in his head after the last couple days of investigation. “And Lassiter loves COPS.”

 

“They were in their boxer shorts.”

 

Shawn shuddered visibly. “Gah… I can’t focus with the negative old man vibes, please – talk about kittens or maybe ordering lunch.” He pushed up from his chair, turning several circles before stumbling to the sofa and tossing himself down at one end.

 

“We’ve got nothing.” Gus shrugged. “The guy on the surveillance may as well have been anyone. Average height, average build, full black body suit like in spy movies.”

 

“And the house?” Juliet watched Shawn groan and rub his temples.

 

“Nothing. I didn’t… get… anything.” It was true, the place was destroyed systematically. The living room; sofa sliced with a large knife, surfaces overturned, television smashed and a distressingly large blood stain where the victim had been slain for the evil mastermind’s message scrawled across the wall. Dishes smashed, food all over the place in the kitchen – long gouges in his counter tops. The bedroom was equally trashed down to long rips in the mattress. “Whoever he is, Lassie really pissed him off.”

 

“It’s a message.” Gus added. “The whole thing was just a big message.”

 

“Yeah, you’re not helping.”

 

“Thinking. Trying to call upon the spirits, here!” Shawn groaned loudly, closing his eyes. “I see… someone with some sort of connection to both victims.”

 

“We’re still running all of Ashley Jamison’s known contacts, but… she was working as a call girl on the high end party circuit. Most of these people won’t even talk to us let alone own up to ever meeting her.” Juliet offered.

 

“What about Mrs. Powell?” Gus leaned back in his seat. “She had an awfully nice house, new car, that little girl goes to a private school.”

 

Shawn let out a soft groan, shifting over to Powell’s information. She did seem to live rather well for a divorcee.

 

“Yes?” Juliet gave him full attention, “What is it?”

 

“Olsen.” He closed his eyes, holding his fingers against his temple. “What have you gotten out of Olsen?”

 

“He won’t talk to us, not even to answer a question.” Juliet grumbled, stopping her pacing to lean against Gus’ desk. “Everything is through his lawyer.”

 

He sighed again, tapping his feet with annoyance. Of course not, that’d be too easy. There had to be some connection between the two women and Olsen. “Gus… Gus… I need my Gus.”

 

“What is it, Shawn?”

 

“I need Magic Head for this.” He opened his eyes halfway, looking across the room at him. “I’m stress-blocked.”

 

“You want a smoothie?” Gus offered, standing up.

 

Shawn groaned. “Remember when we were seniors and I thought I was gonna flunk my geometry final?”

 

“Yeah, we studied all night for that. I taught you everything I knew about geometry.”

 

“And… when I was stress-blocked?”

 

Gus groaned, “Shawn…”

 

“What? It totally worked. You… you relaxed me. You gave me something else to focus on, taking my mind off studying long enough that it all sort of… came to me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Juliet looked from Gus to Shawn and then back to Gus again. “Gus? He’s not making sense.”

 

“There was this thing… we’ve done it a few times since then while working on tough cases.” Gus answered.

 

Shawn cut him off. “Shh… she’s not supposed to know that sometimes the spirits are a little bit blocked.”

 

“So that’s what they call it now?” Gus shot back.

 

“Again, what are you talking about?”

 

Shawn continued; “Gus, I need you to do this for me.” He rested his hand on the top button of his jeans. “No offense, Jules… I might have to ask you to leave for this.”

 

“We’re not doing this, Shawn. This is our office.”

 

“What, we’ve done it here before?” Shawn shrugged, “I mean… maybe not in broad daylight with Jules watching but it can’t be that difficult.”

 

“Yes, it can.” Gus grumbled. “It’s not happening. End of discussion.”

 

“Is this some kind of… sex thing?” Juliet raised an eyebrow.

 

Gus pushed up on his feet quickly. “Sometimes he needs to empty his mind.” He answered.

 

“Among other things.” Shawn grinned wide, popping open the top button – and then the second. “Come on, Gus… help me out here.”

 

“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend?”

 

Shawn looked at her and smiled, eliciting another confused look from her. “It’s not the same with her… something about your special-ness just draws the negative energy out of me. It’s a psychic bond that can’t be recreated with anyone else.” He looked at Juliet, “No offense, sweetie…”

 

“None taken.” She lifted her hands with a puzzled expression. “I think.”

 

Tugging open his fly energetically, Shawn flashed another broad smile. “Please? Don’t make me beg for inspiration.”

 

“Inspiration?” Gus raised a wry eyebrow, pacing to the sofa. “You’re propositioning me – in front of your girlfriend – when we have a case we should be working on.”

 

“Semantics. And yes, Juliet is my absolutely amazing girlfriend… and you are my absolutely amazing best friend with the magic head and the magic mouth.” He replied, almost sounding innocent. “I’m sure I’m on the brink of a major breakthrough here. I just need to clear my head, okay?”

 

Gus looked to Juliet and shrugged. “I don’t know, Shawn.”

 

“I’m fine with it… just a little confused.” She chuckled slightly, watching as Shawn effortlessly pushed down the waistband of his boxers – flashing his slightly aroused dick. “Wow, Shawn… you don’t really waste any time, do you?”

 

“Not when there’s a case involved.” He stroked himself slowly, looking back and forth between them. “Every moment we’re wasting here is a moment that a murderer is on the loose.”

 

Gus rolled his eyes. “You’re being overdramatic, Shawn.”

 

“Are you gonna help me out or what? I can try on my own but there’s no promise it’ll work.”

 

“Fine.” Gus responded quietly. “Juliet, maybe you can go get us a some smoothies while… you know…”

 

“Yeah.” She smiled, pausing a moment before nodding and excusing herself. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Gus waited for the door to slam closed, watching as Shawn worked his hand harder over the shaft. “I can’t believe you, Shawn. That’s lower than low.”

 

“What? It’s true. I can’t think right now.” He arched his back, and then laid out on the small sofa with one knee propped up on the couch – the other flat on the floor. “I haven’t gotten off in a couple days and this case is giving me a headache. Maybe if I do I’ll be able to pull that last bit of information that I’m missing.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re full of it.” Gus frowned and shook his head.

 

“Full and ready.” He groaned, licking his lower lip as he gave his hardness a gentle nudge down against his open fly. “Come on, you know you want it.”

 

“I want to solve this case so I can go to my cooking lesson in peace.”

 

“Dude, you’re still hanging out with my dad?” He grimaced. “We’re good now, no more jealousy over me and Jules… wouldn’t you rather be hanging out with us?”

 

“What, having awkward sex with my best friend and his girlfriend? I think I can pass on it for an amazing meal a week.” Gus sat down on the couch, resting his palm on Shawn’s thigh. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

“I can’t believe you’d rather hang out with my dad than have amazing sex.” He sighed, “Where did I go wrong with you?”

 

Gus rolled his eyes and let himself gently stroke over the base of Shawn’s cock with a tentative touch. “I’m still here; you must have done something right.”

 

“You’re still talking.”

 

“I’m reconsidering.”

 

“I mean it; I can totally solve this case. Maybe even today.” Shawn asserted, giving another hard squeeze. A grin spread across his face as Gus slid down to the floor, kneeling beside his open thighs.

 

Gus licked his lips, closing his eyes as he pressed in closer. “If you don’t solve the case today, you owe me. Twenty-four hours of uninterrupted doing whatever I want.”

 

“You’ve got it. I guarantee I’ll solve it tonight or your wish is my command for a whole day.” He promised, rubbing the tip of his hard on against Gus’ lips. “Anything you want.”

 

It was weird, but it was also Shawn… and honestly that sort of thing happened a little too frequently to discount his theory entirely. “Fine.” He murmured, and then licked his lips – tongue grazing over the tip before stopping to lap hard over it.

 

With a low groan, Shawn shifted; turning towards him until he had both knees hooked over Gus’ shoulders – his cock nudging between his lips slowly. “God I love it when you do that.” He sighed, gently stroking over the top of Gus’ head as he teased.

 

Letting himself focus on the basics, he took Shawn in fully – tongue tracing the familiar paths up and down the shaft. The opening of the office door didn’t fully register until he heard Juliet’s heels on the floor once more, followed by a soft, amused squeak in her voice. “Jules?” He lifted up with a soft groan.

 

“Don’t stop.” Shawn whined, pushing against the back of his head demandingly. “Come on…”

 

“Forgot my purse.” Juliet smiled awkwardly, trying to act casual as she looked on. “Wow…” She whispered, licking her lips. She hadn’t really known what to expect and kind of thought it was pretty unlikely Gus would go for it in the end. Which was clearly not the case.

 

Gus swallowed hard and tried to force himself to continue, but paused short of taking him in again. “Do you have to watch?”

 

“Gus…” Shawn started, only to be cut off.

 

“I’m curious.” She shrugged, tentatively stepping closer. It was true, this was… different. Just the two of them. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was always like that, so simple and just – there.

 

“You’ve done it. It’s nothing new. You’ve seen me do it.” Gus shot back, pulling against Shawn’s gentle push against the back of his head, unconsciously wrapping his fingers around the damp shaft and stroking gently. Apparently satisfied with the replacement, Shawn leaned back and let out a soft moan.

 

“Not… like this.” She replied, letting out a soft chuckle. “It’s like… it’s all different this way.”

 

“I can’t perform with you watching me.” Gus muttered quietly, flinching when he felt her hand gently touch the back of his head. “What are you doing?”

 

“Relax.” She smiled, gently running her fingers over his neck as she stepped out of her heels. “Show me.”

 

“What?” He looked back up at her only to have her cup the back of his head and push his lips down against the tip of Shawn’s cock when his strokes stopped.

 

“Do it.” She stated matter-of-factly, letting up long enough to hike her skirt up over her knees. She knelt down beside him, Shawn’s leg between them as she watched. “I want to see you do it.”

 

“Jules…” Shawn grinned, reaching out to touch her only to have his hand batted away.

 

“Pretend I’m not here.” She whispered to Gus, taking Shawn’s length and rubbing it gently over his bottom lip when he closed his eyes again. “Just you two, alone…”

 

“I’m getting something, Gus… please, keep going.” Shawn murmured, tilting his hips up to part Gus’ lips, letting out a soft groan when he was rewarded with the warm heat of his friend’s mouth eagerly taking him in.

 

It was weird, a little kinky even for them, but in a way it made things a little more fun too. Gus could show off, take a little bit of control – maybe even arouse Juliet in the process. With an appreciative groan, he opened the back of his throat, taking him with long, deep swallows.

 

“Oh my God…” Shawn moaned loudly, eyes locked on Juliet kneeling beside him as though it were the most natural thing in the world. It was crazy… and amazingly hot. “I am so close right now…” It was the truth. As much he could normally boast about his stamina, it had been a couple days and just thinking about the fact that she was totally enjoying the show did some crazy things to his libido.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Juliet murmured approvingly, rubbing her flat palm across Gus’ shoulders while he gripped Shawn’s thighs as hard as he could through his tight jeans. “The psychic bond works really well for you.” She smiled, moving her hand to cup Shawn’s balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

 

Shawn whimpered, and then moaned low and loud, delivering a hard thrust up against the sensation before restraining himself. Had to last. _Think about Elvis. No, sequined jumpsuits were pretty hot… maybe natural disasters. Fire, flooding… volcano. A really big volcano erupting in a spurt of… no, no good._

 

 Encouraged by the low moan as much as Juliet’s praise, Gus hummed around the length and then pushed himself to go as deep as he could – pulling back with a soft gasp just long enough to suck in a deep breath before returning with even more gusto. He felt Juliet’s fingers working below his chin, rolling the soft flesh of Shawn’s balls over her fingers and teasing him.

 

Another high pitched whimper and Shawn was pushing forward again, fingers clawing at Gus’ ears as he rocked his hips erratically. “Yes… yes… God… yes… now… now… Oh God…” Shawn tried to focus on Juliet’s sweet, soft eyes – watching him as his mouth hung open when he let go, another hard swallow drawing the orgasm out of him hard and fast.

 

Gus grunted loudly, gagging a little as he forced down another rough swallow, coughing when he pulled away. “Quick enough?” He gasped, falling back on his ass, and then laid out on the floor with a triumphant grin.

 

“Oh God yes.” Juliet grinned wide, turning to him – quickly swinging herself across Gus’ hips and leaning over him. With a predatory rumble that may have been a growl, she leaned down and kissed his lips, tongue pushing past them – probing deep enough to taste the sort of unique sweetness of Shawn lingering on his tongue.

 

“Okay… Guys…” Shawn panted, brain suddenly amazingly clear as it came to him. They’d been looking at the right suspect, but for the wrong crime. “As much as I really… really want for this to end in some epic sexual encounter I can submit to _Penthouse Forum_ , I just solved the case.”

 

“What?” Juliet pulled up with a gasp, her body giving a throb of annoyance. “What do you mean?”

 

“Olsen. He’s the guy. They were both prostitutes – that’s how Mrs. Powell could afford her lifestyle as a single mom, it sure wasn’t her cut of the ex-husband’s paycheck.” He panted, tucking himself back into his shorts but holding off on the jeans a long moment. “She went way back with Olsen, knew he could help her get more money than she could working a nine-to-five because she was a pretty hot mom.”

 

“Olsen’s a pimp.” Juliet smiled suddenly, the pieces falling together. “That’s why he took Suzy and hid – he thought we were on to him for being their connection.”

 

“So the killer is targeting prostitutes?” Gus blinked several times. That actually really made a lot of sense. “And he wanted to scare Lassiter away from asking Olsen too many questions. Once he was eliminated as a witness there wouldn’t be any sort of connection between the deceased.”

 

“Now you’re thinking, buddy.” Shawn grinned. “More specifically he’s targeting Olsen’s girls. We need to find out who else is on his little roster.”

 

Juliet pushed up on her feet quickly, leaving Gus on the floor as she fixed her skirt and brushed back her hair. “On it.” She made it to the cell phone in her purse before Gus could even get up. “Yeah, this is O’Hara. I want Olsen back in an interrogation room. With Shawn. ASAP.”

 

***

 

“And why are we here again?” Lassiter groaned, pushing the shopping cart as Henry walked alongside.

 

Henry picked up a couple pounds of ground beef and bagged them before adding them to the cart. “Because I’m out of food.” He grumbled, “I didn’t think I’d be babysitting a bottomless pit this weekend.”

 

“If I’m staying in a house that has more mounted fish than windows, you’re gonna feed me.” He cracked a half smile, snatching a large pack of ribeyes. “I just don’t understand why I’ve got to be here. I’d be much happier down at the station where I can get some work done on this case.”

 

“Juliet said that she wanted to talk to Olsen on her own. Apparently, you’re the problem.” He tried not to take just a little satisfaction in that fact.

 

“O’Hara has no right questioning a suspect alone. This is my case, I’m lead.”

 

“You’re a victim. Get over it.” Henry selected several packs of chicken, adding them too. “We’ve been over this; fact of the matter is someone out there has it in for you…”

 

“Yeah, like that’s anything new.”

 

Henry continued; “Until we have an ID on him you’re just gonna have to lay low and it really doesn’t get much lower than the supermarket.”

 

“See, the thing is… I’m not scared of this guy. Everyone is acting like it’s the first time someone’s threatened me before…”

 

“They know where you live.”

 

“And if I had been home when he showed up I wouldn’t be helping you pick which flavor of Activia goes best with your Fiber One.” Lassiter groaned, dismayed to be moving past the meat case down towards the dairy.

 

Henry tried to be reasonable, despite the gnawing urge to leave him there. “You would know considering you ate all of my yogurt. And my cereal. And I’m pretty sure I’m missing an oven mitt that was shaped like a steak.”

 

“Hopefully it ran away with your ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron.”

 

Grumbling under his breath, Henry forced himself to focus on the task at hand – there was no way he’d let Karen get away with not letting him expense out feeding the bear. “Let’s see you make cupcakes without ruining your shirt.”

 

Carlton shook his head, snatching a few more items off the shelves as he followed close behind. “You wouldn’t catch me dead baking. I’ll take my chances with the professionals.”

 

“Well, you didn’t seem to mind the half dozen of mine yesterday.”

 

He shrugged, pausing as though selecting his words very carefully when in fact he was remembering lemon chiffon cupcakes. “Spencer, I don’t give compliments very often so you better appreciate this. You are a wizard in the kitchen, if you retire again and want a job I’d be willing to make you a very handsome offer to cook for me.”

 

“Sorry, Lassiter. You can’t afford me.” Henry groaned. There was no amount of money he could make in a decade that would be worth putting up with that.

 

“I can be very persuasive.” He dropped his voice slightly, with an awkward tone that could be easily regarded as innuendo despite his intent otherwise.

 

Henry stopped dead in his tracks, added a handful of items to the cart and gave him an annoyed glare. “For future reference you might want to consider how you say things, Detective. A lesser minded individual might construe that as sexual harassment.”

 

“What, it’s not like I offered to rub you down with Icy Hot after a long weekend on Fire Island.” Carlton stifled what might have been a chuckle at the ludicrous thought.

 

“All right, we’re getting out of here.” Henry held his hands up, “This should be enough to hold down the fort for a couple days.

 

By the time they’d checked out to the tune of well over a hundred bucks and gotten everything back to Henry’s and out of the truck the afternoon had slipped into early evening. Henry was putting away the groceries as Carlton stood idly by the sink, appreciating another lemon chiffon cupcake when his cellphone rang. It was an unidentified number, but so few people really called that he figured it was probably a solicitor or Victoria’s new lawyer. “Detective Lassiter.” He answered casually.

 

 _I know who you are, Detective. Your pretty little partner didn’t want to listen to what I have to say, but I’ve got the information that’s been right under your nose this whole time._

“Who is this?” He asked, shaking his head dismissively when Henry turned towards him with a concerned look.

 

 _Tell the uniform I’m sure they have watching you that I’m calling from the station and that you need to come down and answer a few questions about the break in. If you say anything else, I have my third victim ready to die._

 

He sighed and lowered the phone. “It’s IA. They need me to go down to the station and answer a few questions.”

 

“Let me finish up and I’ll drive you.”

 

“No, no. Just… go ahead and start dinner. I’ll be back by the time it’s ready.” He flashed a half-smile, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. “I think I’ll be safe enough just going straight to the station, maybe ten minutes…”

 

“I’m under direct order to watch your back.”

 

“And you’ve done an admirable job, but really… we’re both sick of this and you know I’ll make it back here just fine. You have my cell phone number.”

 

Henry glared at him, and then sighed. “I’ll drop you off and then Juliet can bring you back.”

 

Carlton nodded and put the phone back to his ear. “Yeah, yeah… I can be there. Give me a few minutes.”

 

 _Come alone. If you call for backup I will know and she will die. There is a taxi waiting at the station for you._

 

“No problem.” Carlton nodded, hanging up the phone. Things had certainly gotten interesting.

 


	3. Act Three

“We’ve got a problem.” Chief Vick opened the door to the interrogation room where Juliet, Shawn and Gus were going over the information Olsen had given them before being escorted back to his cell. It was good information that matched not only Shawn’s theories but a good amount of the information they were able to pull off of Jamison’s cell phone and a day planner that had been missed in the first sweep of the Powell residence when it was still being worked as a murder/kidnapping.

 

“What’s up, Chief?” Juliet looked up with an eager smile, “We’ve cross-referenced the information Olsen gave us with every meeting Ashley Jamison had the week she died – we’ve got nine men that match coded phone numbers from Mrs. Powell’s day planner. It’s not as small of a list as I’d like, but we can round these guys up tonight.”

 

“Well… work fast.” Karen swallowed hard. “Henry Spencer just called, Lassiter is MIA. I hate to jump to the worst case scenario, but apparently he was dropped off in front of the station and never made it inside. Not answering his cell phone, and Henry says Lassiter received a suspicious phone call he said was from IA saying they had some questions for him. IA, of course, denies any such phone call.”

 

“Wait, wait…” Juliet stood up, face slack, “They’ve got Carlton?”

 

“It looks that way.” Vick nodded, “The exterior surveillance showed him getting into a taxi, I’ve already got a call in to the DA to get the drop off location from the cab company, but it takes time.”

 

“Put an APB on the taxi.” Juliet shook her head; “It’ll be quicker to press the driver for information.”

 

“Unless the driver’s working for the bad guys.” Gus pushed up beside her.

 

“Shawn, Gus…” Juliet sighed; “You guys need to go home, this just got a lot more dangerous. Carlton’s life could be at risk here.”

 

“No way,” Shawn shook his head. “What about the GPS in his phone?”

 

“We hadn’t thought of that,” Karen deadpanned, “His phone was found in a garbage can by the pier. I’ve got a uniform on it, but he’s probably long gone.”

 

“The crime scene. Both women were found at the Powell residence.” Shawn held his fingers against his temple, “We need to go there. He’s there.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense, Shawn. This guy kills upper end prostitutes. Why would he take Lassiter there to kill him?” Juliet replied.

 

“Maybe Lassiter’s not the victim. Clearly this guy is ticked off that we got Olsen, he’s probably monologing him right now about how clever he was to evade capture.” Gus raised his eyebrows at Shawn. “If you were a monologing super villain what better place than the scene of your crimes?”

 

A silence filled the room and then Karen blinked several times; “I hate to say it… but that’s the best lead we’ve got until we find out where that cab took him. Juliet, take McNab with you and go check the place out. Assume you’re going in hot – I want both of you in armor.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Juliet grinned.

 

“What about us, Chief?” Gus smiled, “Do we get body armor?”

 

“No. You two get to go home and stay far, far away from the crime scene.” Vick replied, “I’m not about to put you guys into a hostile situation with an officer already compromised.” She left the room before they could protest, clearly waving them off.

 

“You realize we’re following you, right?” Shawn asked as Juliet picked up the files quickly. “There’s no way you’re going out there by yourself.”

 

“I’ll have McNab with me and backup minutes away. I think I can handle it.” Juliet sighed, “I’m with the Chief on this one – you guys need to keep yourselves safe. Whoever we’re dealing with here is clearly unhinged.”

 

Shawn grumbled under his breath, watching her leave without so much as a hug. “We’re following her, aren’t we?” Gus asked quietly.

 

“You know that’s right.” Shawn offered his fist, accepting a rather smoothly executed fist bump. “You drive.”

 

***

 

Shawn and Gus arrived at the scene moments behind her, stashing the Blueberry a block away and cutting through the backyard to find her crouched against the back of the house – Buzz taking the front.

 

“Guys, get out of here NOW.” She hissed through clenched teeth as they darted through the backyard and pressed close against the wall alongside her. “I wish just once you’d listen to me when I tell you not to come to a crime scene.”

 

“We thought you were bluffing.” Shawn brushed off her anger. “Is he here?”

 

She sighed, “Don’t know yet. I’ve been trying to get a good look, but all the windows are blocked off.”

 

“He’s definitely here.” Gus nodded.

 

A sudden burst of shouting came from within the house – two voices… one she couldn’t place and the other she was almost certain was Lassiter. “Did you hear that? Over.” She whispered into her radio.

 

“I thought saying ‘over’ was unnecessary.” Gus raised an eyebrow, only to have Shawn shrug back at him.

 

Juliet whispered; “Buzz won’t respond until he hears it.”

 

After a short pause, Buzz recalled back. “Sounded like Lassiter chewing out the suspect. Over.”

 

Even in the worst possible situation, Lassiter was still arguing. Juliet sighed and pressed the talk button. “I’ll check in with Vick and let her know we have confirmation.”

 

Chief Vick cut in over the signal. “We’ve got you, O’Hara – I’ve got two patrol units a block away. Suspect called for pizza delivery – pretty sure he’s going for a second hostage.”

 

“Second hostage?” Juliet asked, her brows knit together with confusion. “Why would he want a second hostage?”

 

“So Lassie won’t fight him. He wants something out of Lassiter.” Shawn replied; “I saw this on CSI… it’s the oldest trick in the book. They know you’ll intervene and send in a cop. He’s playing us… he knows we’re here.”

 

“Shawn… you can go in.” Gus offered. “You’re an excellent marksman and everyone would totally buy you as a pizza guy.”

 

“I’ve done it before…”

 

“No.” Juliet shook her head, “Both of you are too connected to the department. We need someone low profile if this guy is smart enough to play this game.” With another sigh, she called back over the radio; “We need to get someone in there who isn’t a cop.”

 

“Already covered.” Vick replied confidently, “Someone unassuming, non-threatening, and exceptionally familiar with police procedure.”

 

“Oh God no.” Shawn whispered before an entirely too familiar voice came over the radio.

 

“Don’t worry, Detective, it’s under control.”

 

“Gimme the radio.” Shawn demanded, holding out his hand. “There’s no way my dad is going in there.”

 

“No, Shawn. He knows what he’s doing… the Chief has a good point.” Juliet pushed the talk button and replied; “Copy that, good luck Mr. Spencer. Lassiter’s really riled up in there.”

 

After a pause, Buzz jumped in and added; “I’m on front still and will be able to provide cover if things get hairy in there. Over.”

 

“That guy is gonna know in like two seconds that he’s a cop.” Shawn sighed, leaning his head against the exterior of the house and closing his eyes. “This is a terrible idea.”

 

“Says the guy who took two shots at the last suspect.” Juliet groaned. “I’m gonna check the windows and see if I can find out anything further.

 

Gus nodded, pushing in close against Shawn and taking him by the hand as Juliet slipped down the back of the house. The only room with light visible through the blockade was the living room, but it was impossible to see anything other than shadows. Two shadows, one on the floor and the other standing. Their location was pretty damn likely in the scheme of things. “He’ll be okay, Shawn.”

 

“I’m not worried about him.” Shawn sighed, looking down at his feet. “Come on, we gotta find another way in. Did you see a basement door or something?”

 

***

 

Henry was suited up in the delivery uniform with a tiny wireless radio transmitter in the back of the inside band of the cap. “So, we’re pretty sure this is a trap, right?” He pulled back the slide of his service issue 9mm compact and loaded one in the chamber before slipping in the full clip. He had to assume Lassiter had been disarmed and he’d be going against an armed assailant.

 

“Almost without a doubt.” Karen replied, handing him a thin Kevlar vest. “Put this on.”

 

He shook his head, “No way. I can’t move in those things – it’ll be made in a second.” He double checked the weapon and snugly fitted it into the conceal carry fanny pack they’d outfitted to look like his collection bag with ones and fives and some change in the front.

 

“I’d really feel safer…”

 

“And I wouldn’t.” Henry raised an eyebrow, “And it’s my ass on the line in there. I’m the one who let him out of my sight and damn it, I’m fixing this.”

 

“You had no way of knowing he wasn’t coming into the building.”

 

“I must have missed his signals; I knew something was up… I just… I didn’t think. I was frustrated with him and let myself believe that he was telling me the truth.”

 

Karen folded her arms, checking the time as the pizza came up hot and ready. “Okay. Ten minutes. Get in there, make visual contact with Lassiter and once you’ve established that he’s secure give the all clear for McNab and O’Hara to rush the place by pressing the back of your hat. Don’t pull your weapon unless you absolutely have to.”

 

“I know, I know.” Henry shook his head, putting on his hat and taking the keys for the delivery car. “I can handle this.”

 

She nodded slowly, “Be careful, Henry.”

 

He echoed her nod and grabbed the pizza. “I don’t need luck,” Henry muttered with a smile, slipping into the front seat of the compact car. The drive over was short and silent save for his thoughts. He wasn’t surprised to see Gus’ car tucked off the side of the road near the house, empty – he’d assumed they followed Juliet to the scene and hopefully everything was well under control. The last thing he needed was Shawn busting in there and shooting another suspect… or getting shot himself.

 

With a deep breath, he pulled up in the drive and then made his way up the walk – nodding toward Buzz as he caught the flash of his face before he moved out of sight around the side of the house before Henry rang the bell. “Dominos!” He called out, leaning back on his heels. “Pizza here for Mr. Powell.”

 

A  rather non-descript Caucasian male opened the door, looking him over suspiciously. “Hmm…” He propped open the screen door with his forearm and looked at the car; borrowed from an actual on duty delivery driver, and then his uniform. “Come on in, I have to get my wallet.”

 

“Sure.” Henry flashed a broad smile, following him inside casually. Alert for any sign of movement, he swept over each corner as he was led through the foyer and into the living room. Mrs. Powell’s and Ashley Jamison’s blood still stained the carpeting and a small clutch of crime scene tape was balled up in the corner. The place reeked of stale death – it wouldn’t be cleaned until Lassiter signed off on the scene… which he never did until the case was taken to the DA. “Should open up a window…” He muttered quietly, squinting in the near dark – only a single floor lamp lit the large living room.

 

“It’s a trap!” Lassiter’s voice cried out loudly from a corner where Henry hadn’t seen him doubled up when he entered. He was turned away from the door and Henry realized he must be been bound.

 

“Shut up, you stupid piece of shit.” The man spat, looking at Henry with wild eyes. “We’re playing a game. He lost.” He flashed an unhinged smile, “Now… me and you are gonna play a game, old timer. Because apparently the Santa Barbra PD are either dumber than I thought and don’t even know I’ve got their head detective yet… or they’ve sent you in to play good little hostage hoping I won’t keep some poor old bastard who didn’t know any more information than he had to.” He let out a titter; “So, which is it old timer? You wearing a wire and bullet proof vest?”

 

Henry held out the pizza with one hand, rising up the other and let out a nervous laugh. “Hey, I’m nobody – man, you ordered pizza… I deliver the pizza, man.”

 

“Oh, so we’re playing along. Very nice, sir.” The perp approached Henry, pushing aside the black windbreaker he was wearing to show a rather large Glock – Lassiter’s service weapon no doubt, grasping the Dominos t-shirt at the waist and tugging it free of his fanny pack, change jingling loudly as his undershirt was exposed – and then his bare chest.

 

“I told ya man, I’m just the pizza dude. I really don’t give a rats ass what sort of kinky games you’re playing here - I got rent to pay an six pack in the car.” He let the guy take the pizza and held up both hands as he watched Carlton struggle and groan across the room.

 

The man let out a low pitched laugh, shaking his head. “Oh, you’re good. Good move, SBPD. What’re you, vice? Some desk stooge on their last legs the brass think is expendable?” He tossed the pizza on the floor and turned Henry around, checking the back of his shorts – thankfully avoiding the hat. “Hey Detective, tell me about your little friend here, you know this old man?”

 

“Fuck you.” Lassiter groaned loudly.

 

“Oh, come on Lassie-boy. I know your pretty little partner is outside, probably with some wet behind the ears rookie they think they can count on. How many patrol units you think? Two? Three? I think a second hostage makes three look like a good call.”

 

“I… I’m nobody, man. I already told you I don’t want to be part of this… I’ll give you my cash – whatever you want, just let me go.” Henry forced himself to sound broken up, like he was about to shit himself despite the clear realization that no matter what this guy did to Lassiter, he didn’t seem to pose much of a threat anymore.

 

The suspect reached into his pocket and Henry flinched, his hand lowering slightly – ready to go for his gun until he saw the flip phone. “You know… I don’t believe you. A real pizza guy... especially one your age… would be in tears and begging for their life by now. Clearly I’m just a little on edge here and while our dear Detective Lassiter is still alive – it’s unlikely he’ll be making it out of here that way.”

 

“You don’t have the balls.” Lassiter groaned. “If you were gonna kill me you wouldn’t be going on about it like a bad James Bond villain.”

 

The suspect darted across the room, kicking Lassiter in the kidneys with a hard strike of his engineer boots. “I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to live, you dumb motherfucker.” He turned his attention back to Carlton, “Olsen? Really? You think that wretched piece of shit is capable of murder? He’s a small time pimp for housewives trying to make an extra buck fucking jackasses like you that can’t get it on their own.”

 

Henry started reaching toward the back of his hat, only to have the suspect’s eyes on him again. “Please, man.” He sobbed audibly. “I’m just here to deliver the pizza.”

 

Flipping Lassiter over onto his side – giving him a full view of Henry, their suspect kicked him in the belly and tugged the Glock from the waistband of his pants. “You don’t think I’ll kill you? I’ve already killed my ex-wife and that whore who convinced her to sell her body to the most perverted filth… right here… in MY house – right across the hall from the bedroom where my baby girl sleeps because I’m not allowed take care of her. “They said I was too unbalanced to get partial custody of my little girl, you want unbalanced – I’ll show you fucking unbalanced!” He screamed loudly, leaning down to dig the barrel into Lassiter’s temple, “Go ahead Lassiter. Say it. Tell me I won’t end your pathetic excuse for a life. You told me yourself; your wife left you because you were an impotent workaholic that couldn’t give her a child. What do you have left to live for? Your career? Come on…”

 

“Hey.” Henry dropped his façade, pulling the 9mm while Powell was distracted. “Drop the weapon.”

 

The suspect looked up with the same crazy grin. “I fucking knew it. They’d never send an actual civilian in after him.” Turning the Glock on Henry, he extended his arm all the way – looking a lot more confident than he was, especially considering the angle he was holding it at would bust his arm if he actually fired it.

 

“You won’t kill him. And you won’t kill me.” Henry licked his dry lips. “You wanted Olsen, I’m guessing he was the pimp and in your messed up little head you think killing the people that in your opinion ruined your life will make you feel better.” He flicked off the safety, finger hovering on the trigger. “It won’t.”

 

“Just shoot him, Henry. Fucking shoot him, he’s crazy.” Lassiter groaned loudly, blood smeared across his face. It was hard to judge his injuries, but it didn’t look good.

 

“Oooh, yes. Henry.” Mr. Powell grinned, “Go ahead. Clearly you’re a much better marksman than I am…” He chuckled, gesturing with the gun. “I mean, really… I’ve never even held a gun this big before. It feels powerful… I can see why Lassiter likes it so much; it’s almost like having the confidence of a guy that’s hung like a horse.” He shrugged, “Don’t worry, Lassie… it’s just between us that you couldn’t please your wife. And that you cried like a little girl when you thought I was going to shoot you.” He paused, and then added; “Oh, and that you’ve been emasculated by every woman in your life.”

 

“Fuck you!” Carlton shouted again, voice strained. “You crazy piece of shit. Shoot him, please!”

 

“He’s not a killer.” Henry replied quickly, raising his eyebrows at the suspect, “You talk a good line of crap, Powell – but when it comes down to it you can’t kill either of us because we aren’t the ones you’re after. Killing a cop isn’t how you want to go down.”

 

“That’s where you’re halfway wrong.” He replied, casually. “See… if you kill me, or if your buddies outside kill me… or on the long shot that Detective Dumbass here manages to kill me… my little girl is set for life. Victim compensation in the state of California is well more than enough to make sure Suzy is well cared for by my parents.”

 

“Suicide by cop? Really? That’s the best you’ve got. Two crimes of passion and you’re trying to get us to kill you?” Henry lowered his weapon, knowing full and well even if he pulled the trigger on the Glock 17 there was no way he’d be able to actually hit him even at close range. “Just give it up, Powell. You’re already going down for two counts of murder and assaulting an officer. We can hit you for a lot more than that.”

 

“Fine. You won’t do it, I bet she will.” He gestured towards the window, seeing a shadow pass across it. “Detective O’Hara has been crossing the window since before you even got here. She’s itching for something to happen – just waiting for you to call them no doubt. Let’s give her a sign, shall we?”

 

Henry knew it wasn’t O’Hara… she was a good deal shorter than the shape passing the window. Shawn. It could only be Shawn… Gus was smart enough to stay far away from the windows. He bit down on his lower lip even as the shot reported loud and clear, splintering the wood blocking the window and shattering the glass. “Hold your fire! DO NOT SHOOT TO KILL.” He screamed at the top of his voice as both front and rear doors crashed open. Leaving Powell to O’Hara and McNab, he rushed to Carlton’s side. “Lassiter, you all right there?”

 

“Been better.” He groaned as Henry untied his wrists, a smile stretching his bloody lips when O’Hara snapped cuffs on Powell. “Ribs are screwed… think my arm is probably broken. He wasn’t that strong.”

 

“What could have ever convinced you to go after this guy on your own? You know better.” Henry managed to get his hands untied and made quick work of his ankles. “You could have been killed."

 

“He said he had another victim. When you dropped me off I got in the cab and he put a gun to my head, what was I supposed to do?”

 

“Not go in the first place.” Henry sighed, feeling a familiar hand on his shoulder.

 

“Dad?” Shawn asked quietly, “I always wondered what you did on your day off… Dominos has a star driver at their disposal.”

 

“Good going, Mr. Spencer… you almost shot Shawn.” Gus stood at the back door, watching nervously.

 

“Not his shot.” Lassiter defended him. “He wouldn’t have missed.”

 

***

 

O’Hara sat in the Emergency Room with Lassiter; she’d ridden in with him and let Buzz make the arrest yet again. “You realize we’ve lost two arrests to McNab,” she deadpanned, seeing Carlton once more coming back around as the sedatives wore off. “This case kicked our asses.”

 

“My ass.” He groaned quietly, opening his eyes only a moment before closing them again. “Why’d you send Spencer after me?”

 

“Vick’s call. She thought he had the least chance of being made and getting killed.” Juliet scooted her chair closer, “From the looks of it he saved your life.”

 

Carlton nodded, letting out a low groan when his head swam with unexpected pain. “Probably did, crazy bastard.” He sighed. “How bad’s the damage.”

 

“Concussion, three broken ribs… two of them that weren’t broken before.” She sighed, “Laceration on your scalp – guessing he hit you over the head pretty hard.”

 

“Yeah.” He groaned. “My arm?”

 

“Amazingly not broken.”

 

He groaned softly, closing his eyes again. “He called my phone. While I was at Henry’s.”

 

“You should have called me.”

 

“He said he had the third victim and that he was going to kill her if I didn’t come alone. When I got in the cab he was waiting for me with a gun.” His breathing was slow and ragged as each intake of air throbbed across his ribs. “Drugs, please?”

 

“Not until you give a statement.” Juliet took his hand, giving a gentle squeeze as she let it rest against the hospital bed. “Just lead me through what happened once, okay?”

 

He groaned again, licking his dry lips. “I tried to get out when he made me surrender my phone at the pier and he slammed my head on the door.”

 

“That’s how you got the scalp wound?”

 

He attempted to shake his head negative, succeeding only in another series of painful flashes of stabbing light. “No.” He sighed. “That’s how he got my weapon and pistol whipped me with my own gun.”

 

“Ouch.” She waited for him to say more, and when it was clear that he wasn’t going to, she asked; “Were you unconscious?”

 

“For a few minutes, I think. When I came back around he was pulling me out of the cab and toward the house. He… he let the cabbie go. I figured that he never actually intended to kill another girl or anyone else – no sane man just lets a witness go.”

 

“The cab driver went straight back to the station, they’ve probably got his statement by now.” She squeezed his hand again.

 

“Good, I’m sure it’ll back up my statement.” He swallowed with a hollow click.

 

“Let’s get through this, Carlton. He led you into the house, and then?”

 

“Right. I tried to fight back and he pulled the gun on me again… I…” He managed his eyes open partway and turned his head to look at her. “Water?”

 

She nodded, pulling away from him just long enough to retrieve a salmon colored pitcher and styrofoam cup, pouring out a small amount and adding a bendy straw. “What happened, Carlton?” She asked quietly, raising up the head of the bed with the push of a button and pressing the cup into his hand.

 

With some difficulty, he struggled to hold up his good arm – resting it against his tightly compressed chest as he sipped. When she took the cup away, he answered. “He got in my head. I was upset and made a mistake that gave him a foothold to manipulate me into a position of submission.”

 

“It’s okay, it happens. Your life was in danger… that man was seriously unhinged.”

 

Lassiter closed his eyes again, going over the incident – carefully selecting his words. There were things he would not say, would never say and shouldn’t have said even with a gun to his head. She couldn’t ever know that he had cried or that he’d tried his best to share his pain with someone who knew what it was like to be emasculated by an ex-wife from hell – to crawl on your belly through one hoop after another only to be told that it’ll never work. When it had come down to it, he had cried and asked a murderer to spare his life. Nobody could ever know that. “He tied my wrists and ankles. Kicked me several times until he had me in a corner where he continued to tell me his sob story about his wife and little girl.”

 

“His ex-wife was working as a prostitute,” Juliet said, matter-of-factly.

 

“He says that’s why he killed her, because the little girl knew what she was doing.”

 

Juliet sighed sadly, shaking her head. “And that’s when he called for pizza?” She was leading him, anyone else she’d have been in hot water asking those sorts of questions, but she wanted to make it quick and painless for him. He’d already been through so much.

 

“Yes.”

 

A silence fell between them and she nodded, putting away the notepad she’d been taking his statement on. “I’ll call the nurse; do you want me to stay?”

 

“I’m sure they’ll knock me out until they’re ready to send me home. I’ll be back at the station tomorrow once they clear me.” He replied calmly, “You should go; you’ve got a lot of paperwork to do.”

 

She nodded even though she knew he wouldn’t see it, and then hesitantly leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll check on you tonight, okay? Call me if they release you early and I’ll make sure you get home.”

 

“Thank you, O’Hara.” He struggled to open his eyes again, a hint of a smile tugging at one corner of his bruised mouth before he added; “You did a good job today. Even if you did let McNab get the arrest.”

 

***

 

Henry was pacing the corridor when Shawn and Gus showed up with his truck. He still had to sit in with Vick and give his statement, but for the most part he’d calmed back down considerably. All said and done, it’d been a really weird day. “She still in one piece with no modifications?” He asked, accepting the keys from his son.

 

“Gus wouldn’t let me double your cool factor. Not after the whole brake line issue last time.” Shawn shook his head, teasing. An awkward silence passed between them before Shawn shrugged and said; “I guess we’re gonna go check on Jules – I think she’s still at the hospital with Lassie.”

 

“Oh?” Henry raised an eyebrow, “Have you heard anything about his condition.”

 

“He’ll be fine.” Gus jumped in; he’d talked to the EMTs before they even managed to get Lassiter’s gurney in the ambulance. “The blood was from a scalp wound.”

 

Henry nodded slowly, he’d figured as much… but there was some damage no doubt. Not all of it physical, but nobody needed to know about that mess. “How’re you guys holding up?”

 

“We’re fine.” Shawn took Gus’ elbow and pulled him closer. “Gus is watching me like a hawk.”

 

“You almost got shot, Shawn.” Gus retorted defensively. “I think that’s a perfectly reasonable response.”

 

“The window got shot, not me. I’m fine.”

 

Henry cut in before it could turn into an argument. “You were too close to the window, Shawn. If you’re gonna keep showing up at live crime scenes, you’ve got to remember to stay away from windows even if they’re boarded up. It’s like you want to be a target…”

 

“Hey, I volunteered to go in there!” Shawn groaned, rolling his eyes. “Don’t act like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“I’m not acting, Shawn.” Henry groaned. “If you had been in there we would have had to have the coroner and not just an ambulance.”

 

“What, and you’re so much better?”

 

“Shawn, relax. He’s your dad… he’s had a bit of a rough day…” Gus tugged him by the elbow, whispering loudly. “Maybe you should let this go.”

 

“No, no. It’s fine, Gus. I do think I’m better. I have been in countless hostage negotiations, undercover operations and officer related incidents. In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m a lot better.”

 

“Newsflash, Pop. Just because you used to be a cop that doesn’t mean that I can’t get in there and do the same exact thing MY way – and get better results.”

 

“Used to be?” Henry raised an eyebrow, “You see this badge, Shawn?” He palmed the badge from the pocket of his shorts, flashing it at him. “You don’t have one. You’re still a civilian who likes to play pretend private eye with his best friend. Until you grow up you’re not gonna be the one they call for a situation that requires an adult.”

 

“And let’s all just take a deep breath and not have this argument here. At the police station.” Gus cut in, stressing the word ‘police’ well enough for Shawn to get the hint. “It’s over now.”

 

Henry shrugged and sighed, rubbing his palm over the top of his head, “You’re right, Gus.” He leaned back on his heels, closing his eyes for a few seconds before adding; “I’m sorry, Shawn. We’ve all had a rough day. Maybe you guys should go home. Maybe see if Juliet wants you to take her to dinner – somewhere quiet.”

 

“We had plans to eat at Gus’ place tonight.” Shawn nodded.

 

“I’ve got the stuff to make that sushi we worked on last week.” Gus smiled reflexively, offering Shawn a short fistbump for the sake of the California rolls. “I think after today Jules could use some sushi and maybe a bubble bath.”

 

Henry’s ears perked up slightly and he licked his lips. “I, uh… you guys have been spending a lot of time together lately – is everything okay with you two?”

 

Shawn quirked an eyebrow. “Fine… what do you mean?”

 

“Nothing, just since you’ve been with Juliet you and Gus haven’t exactly had a lot of time alone together until the last couple weeks.” Henry shrugged. “Just curious.”

 

“Everything’s fine, Mr. Spencer.” Gus replied, “We worked out some of the… kinks.”

 

“We’re all hanging out together, Dad. It’s cool.” Shawn shook his head dismissively, “The three of us get along just fine.”

 

“I’m sure you do, I just know that when a relationship is first starting it’s pretty much just the two of you in your own little world.” Henry smiled slightly, hearing the familiar cadence of Karen’s chunky high heels on the floor well before she rounded the corner and headed towards them with her head buried in what was probably Powell’s file. “Don’t want Gus feeling left out.”

 

“I’m fine.” Gus smiled, looking at Shawn. “We’re fine.”

 

“Don’t worry, Dad. It’s under control. We’ve found a happy medium that we’re working out, okay? Now, if you’ll excuse us, I’ve got some rice and crab meat to consume.” Shawn offered a taunting wave as Karen intercepted Henry and led him into the interrogation room without another word.

 

“You’re not supposed to tell him, Shawn.” Gus hissed quietly.

 

“What, he knows what goes into sushi – he’s the one that taught you, remember?”

 

“Not that.” He growled through gritted teeth. “You know what I mean. Don’t play stupid with me.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shawn shrugged, pulling out his phone. “Texting our girlfriend to see if she’s up for some sashimi ala Guster.”

 

“That’s what I’m talking about, Shawn. Juliet. Our… situation.”

 

“Situation? I wasn’t aware there was a situation, now.” Shawn picked out the text message, not bothering to look up as he spoke. “When does it cross the line from a scenario to a situation? I’ve never been clear on the overlap…”

 

“You can’t say that she’s ‘our’ anything – there is no ‘our’ right now.” He whispered; “She’s my friend and your girlfriend.”

 

“I’m sure she’d be fine with being your girlfriend too. I mean, what else would we call it? Is there a Wikipedia for this sort of thing? Do we all get code names?”

 

“It isn’t a sure thing, Shawn. Stop talking like it is.”

 

“Dude, it so is. I saw the way you looked at her when she practically mounted you in the office.” He hit the send button, staring at the reflective surface as he continued; “And when she actually did mount you a few days ago…”

 

“Shawn! We’re in public.” Gus face warmed and he lowered his head, tugging Shawn’s elbow until he looked up from his iPhone. “You can’t just go around telling people. This isn’t normal, and if it is happening, nobody needs to know about it.”

 

“When it does happen, everyone’s gonna know about it. There are no secrets in this place, Gus.”

 

“I can think of at least ten secrets about SBPD… off the top of my head. Not all of them involving you.”

 

“Now you’re just showing off.” Shawn grinned, the phone buzzing hard in his hand. He peeked at the text. “Our lady will be there at eight once she’s changed her clothes and fed her cat.”

 

“Changing clothes?” Gus raised an eyebrow. “You think the sweatpants tonight?”

 

“Dude… the panty flash applies to more than just loungewear. Wait until you see the heart-stopping skirt zipper panty flash.”

 

“I’m not talking about that, Shawn.” He sort of was, but Shawn didn’t need to know that. “I like it when she looks relaxed and natural. Maybe I’ll make some tea.”

 

***

 

The next day, it was late afternoon when Shawn and Gus rolled into the station, Juliet already elbow deep in paperwork as Lassiter plodded through his share – clearly trying to look much more productive than he was considering the pain killers they had him on. “How’s my favorite detective?” Shawn grinned, setting a large coffee on the desk in front of Juliet.

 

“And our second favorite.” Gus added, setting Lassiter’s a little closer to his left hand as his right arm was tucked up against his tightly bandaged chest in a sling. “How you doing?”

 

“Fine.” Lassiter replied quickly, accepting the coffee no less.

 

A pregnant pause passed among them before Juliet jumped in; “The doctors have him on light duty for four to six weeks. No driving. No chases. Nothing but paperwork.”

 

“And I have to miss my qualifying at the range.” He added with a groan.

 

“You have medical dispensation. You can do a retake when you’re cleared for duty.” Juliet shot back.

 

“That’s not the point.” It was a ritual, a habit. Sort of like… an anniversary, but instead of buying flowers and candy he bought a spare box of ammunition and an extra round of paper targets.

 

“I might have to cancel for tonight, guys… I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do, closing case on Powell, Jamison, and Olsen.” Juliet sighed. “If we get it ready by Friday we can present it to the DA early and get Carlton’s house cleared for access.”

 

“It’s fine, Juliet. You do what you need to do.” Gus replied, smiling. “Shawn and I will catch a movie or something.”

 

“Wait, wait… Jules… come on.” Shawn frowned, “We were gonna… you know, talk about… things. Tonight.”

 

“Shawn.” Gus’ voice took on an almost threatening tone.

 

“It’s fine, Shawn. We can talk another time. I’m sure you guys don’t mind waiting a couple days.”

 

Shawn leaned in and whispered against her ear; “We may not have a couple days… he’s really really into the idea NOW.”

 

“Hey, no whispering.” Lassiter spoke up, casting a dubious glare at them. “What’s going on, anyway? Planning something? Please tell me you’re not doing another surprise party.”

 

“No… no. It’s nothing.” Gus jumped in quickly. “Definitely not a party.”

 

“And by that you pretty much mean that it is a party?” Carlton sighed, one eyebrow quirked as he took a long drink of the coffee offering. “You know I can’t stand parties. What are we talking about, some sort of ‘get well soon’ luau?”

 

“There’s no party.” Juliet groaned loudly. “It’s nothing. Guys. Just… I’ll call you tonight but right now I’ve got a ton of things to get done.”

 

“Maybe we can help.” Gus offered.

 

“Maybe, no.” Carlton replied. “This is official police business, the case is closed and you two clowns are done. You didn’t even really contribute to this one… I think you’re losing your touch there, Spencer.”

 

“I’m at the top of my game, Lassie. Without me you would have never… well… Olsen wouldn’t have claimed innocence.”

 

“Before you shot him.” Lassiter muttered.

 

“He shot you first,” Gus added, only somewhat helpfully.

 

Lassiter rolled his eyes; “I was wearing a vest. Unlike some people I can take it like a man when I get a little shot.”

 

“Carlton, that was rude and sexist.” Juliet grumbled. “Are you done entering that information yet?”

 

“No. My psychic aura was interrupted by your boyfriend,” He grumbled under his breath. “I’m on it.”

 

“Shawn.” Henry’s voice came from the conference room, “Can I see you for a second?”

 

“Yeah, in a minute Dad. We’re kind of busy here… conferring… about the case.”

 

“You’d better go.” Gus raised both eyebrows, looking at Shawn and then to Henry and back again. “I’m pretty sure he means he wants you now.”

 

“It’s fine.” Shawn whispered back, picking up a file only to have Juliet snatch it away from him.

 

“Go. Shawn. We have this under control.”

 

Shawn grumbled and then caved, sprinting over to the conference room. Once the door was securely closed behind them, Gus moved in close to Juliet. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk him down and we can meet tomorrow since it’s your day off,” he said.

 

Lassiter chuckled under his breath, looking up with a crooked smile. “So, what’s really going on here?”

 

“Nothing, Carlton. Jeeze! We already told you, no party. Nothing going on.” Juliet replied defensively. Gus reached for her, his hand resting on the middle of her back – drawing a warm smile before she pulled away with a nervous glance at Carlton. “How’s your report?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, watching her eyes dart from his paperwork to Gus and then back at her computer.  “It’s finished. Sending it now.” He paused, licking his lips and then taking another long sip of his coffee.

 

Gus stepped in, “What was that about?”

 

“What was what about?” Juliet asked innocently.

 

“That.” Gus leveled his eyes at Lassiter, “Did you just eyebrow me?”

 

“You’re seeing things, Guster.” Carlton brushed him off, “Maybe you should go collect your boyfriend and let the real police do their jobs.”

 

Juliet cleared her throat loudly, flopping a heavy manila folder across Lassiter’s desk. “Good. You can work on this.”

 

***

 

Once the case was sent up to the DA, things had managed to get back to normal quickly enough; by the time Juliet got her day off it was all about relaxing and attending to the matter at hand. Not that it was a problem to be dealt with, but between Shawn pushing and Gus running something had to be done before everyone got sick of it. Juliet was the one to make the final arrangements to get them all back to her place. It was late, pizza had been eaten and a couple microbrew beers had calmed each of them to the point where she felt fairly comfortable casting the die.

 

“So, boys…” She took a deep breath, sitting down on the sofa between them – unsurprised when Shawn nuzzled up against her throat and Gus didn’t tense up hardly at all. “We need to talk about what’s going on with the three of us before it gets any more out of control and weird than it already is.”

 

“It’s not weird.” Shawn muttered, pressing a gentle kiss against her shoulder. “It’s awesome.”

 

“It’s totally weird, Shawn.” Gus sighed, “I don’t know why that’s so hard for you to understand.”

 

“Maybe because I wasn’t born with a stick so far up my…”

 

“Shawn!” Juliet pulled closer to Gus, turning her head to look at Shawn. “Enough. It IS weird, okay? This isn’t normal.”

 

“Why does it have to be normal?” Shawn asked with a clearly non-confrontational tone, “I mean, none of us are normal on our own… why should we deal with a normal relationship?”

 

“Relationship…” Gus whispered, shaking his head. “You know what, I was right. I’ve been right all along, I can’t do this with you guys.”

 

“And cue the Gus freak out,” Shawn rolled his eyes, ready for Gus to get up and leave. When he didn’t, he said; “You can so do this. You’ve been doing this. Tell me you don’t care about us?”

 

“I care about you, Shawn.” Gus sighed. “And Juliet. And the relationship you two had before I let you talk me into this.”

 

“You haven’t changed things, Gus. This is a group effort.” Juliet jumped into the middle of the conversation; “I want this. Shawn wants this. And I really, really think that you want this.”

 

“Come on, hasn’t it been amazing?” Shawn asked.

 

“Okay, so maybe the sex has been really good… and… I don’t know, it’s fun – but there’s more to a relationship than just sleeping together.” Gus groaned, resting his head in his hands. “I don’t want to just have the sex part.”

 

“We already do have more.” Juliet gently rested her palm on Gus’ thigh, smiling when he looked up at her.

 

Shawn slid off his end of the sofa and crouched between them on the floor, resting his cheek on Gus’ knee beside Jules’ fingertips. “You know how I feel, Gus. We’ve been through this.”

 

“The only time you and I ever work out like that is when we’re lonely.” Gus retorted, “As soon as there’s somebody new in the picture it’s right back where we started.”

 

“That’s… okay, maybe it’s been like that in the past but things are different now. You know that.” Shawn sighed, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. “They’ve been different since Abigail left.”

 

Juliet nibbled into her lower lip, giving a gentle squeeze of her palm without interrupting their moment. Without hesitation, Gus shot back; “I thought they were too.”

 

“Yeah? So… you know, then? Right?”

 

“I know that you played me, Shawn. We were weak and we leaned on each other because that’s what best friends do – and since we crossed that line between friends and whatever a long time ago we did what we do.” He sighed loudly, looking away from the pleading gaze. “I… I changed. I realized that you’re the only person in this world I can even sort of count on. No offense, Juliet.”

 

“None taken.” She shook her head, waiting to see where he was going.

 

“And you can count on me; you know you can, Gus.” Shawn pressed in closer, his chest tight against Gus’ knees. “I changed too; I mean… how many people nearly died that night? You’re the only reason I pulled out of that funk I was in…”

 

“And then...” Gus sighed, glancing towards Juliet before looking the opposite direction.

 

“What, Jules?” Shawn chuckled slightly, squeezing his forearms against the outsides of Gus’ thighs. “This is about me hooking up with Jules?”

 

“You got the girl. And then you didn’t need me anymore.” He finally looked back down, seeing what he was afraid to see – the hurt in Shawn’s eyes, as though he really hadn’t seen that thought coming.

 

“I need you.” Shawn’s voice dropped down to a whisper and he fought to keep Gus’ eye contact. “I love Juliet.” His voice cracked, even as softly as he spoke, “And I love you.”

 

“Some way of showing it.”

 

“Gus…” Juliet cut in, but Shawn held up a hand to silence her.

 

“Let me say what I need to say here.” Shawn’s voice rose back up to a normal level. “Okay, so maybe you guys don’t get this… but I didn’t do this because I wanted freaky loving in the bedroom.” A slight smile crossed his lips, okay… so maybe that was a little bit of the reason. “I don’t want to have to choose between you, not now – not ever.”

 

“That’s not fair, Shawn. I know you won’t choose me – you never have.” Gus shrugged; “That’s why this isn’t gonna work out. You have your girl; you’ve been head over heels for Juliet for five years, Shawn… I’m not getting between you two when ultimately you’re going to prefer her.”

 

Shawn groaned loudly, slamming his head down against the between Gus’ knees in frustration. “You aren’t listening!” He shouted, sitting back up with an exasperated shake of his head. “I’m done picking. I pick both of you. Equally.”

 

“And…” Juliet raised her voice, trying to get her say in; “I support this decision fully.” She squeezed Gus’ thigh again, glaring when he turned to look at her. “I think you two have a lot of issues to work out that have been in the picture a lot longer than I have – but I’m here now. And I’m telling you that we can make this work.”

 

“How can we make it work?” Gus shrugged, “I don’t want to be jealous of you, Juliet. You’re an amazing woman, and you and Shawn are amazing together.” He licked his lips, trying to collect his thoughts before adding; “If I get into a relationship with both of you, there’s a big chance you and I will end up hating each other because we have to share.”

 

“Yeah, and maybe I could get jealous of what you two have because I can’t compete with that.” Shawn shrugged, seeing the confusion in Gus’ eyes. “There’s a connection forming between you two – and maybe you’re blind or something, but you guys have a ton of stuff in common that I just don’t understand. I mean, maybe the first time you two bond over your mutual love of the X-Men, I’ll be taking a back seat.”

 

“And maybe we’ll end up falling in love.” Juliet added softly, sliding her palm down his thigh to take his hand. “I don’t know what it is yet, but you’ve got to admit that we’ve got something… and maybe it’s just physical but I really, really don’t think so.” She sighed, “We’ve got a connection here that isn’t just about Shawn.”

 

“Anything could happen, Gus.” Shawn laid himself out across Gus’ lap, holding him as tightly as he could from the floor. “You know I can’t pinpoint what’s going to happen, but I’m pretty sure we’ve got a good thing here and if we don’t let it happen we’re all gonna be just a little bit miserable.”

 

“I…” Gus started, accepting the tight squeeze of Juliet’s fingers interlaced with his own. “This is just…” He couldn’t think straight, his emotions were pushing him too hard – it was too much all at once. With another soft sigh, he let his free hand stroke over the back of Shawn’s head – pulling free a stray curl of the somewhat long cut. Finally, he managed; “How do we do it, then?”

 

Shawn smiled against Gus’ trousers, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee. “We just do it, keep doing what we’ve been doing but with that other good stuff too.”

 

“We could go on dates?” Jules added hopefully, a little relieved that things seemed to be returning back to the calm after their difficult moment. “And keep hanging out together like we have been.”

 

“And nobody has to be left behind unless they want to be.” Shawn sat back on his heels, smiling broadly.

 

“And what if we want to be alone… two of us?” Gus asked.

 

Shawn and Juliet were quiet a long moment, considering it before Juliet answered; “Maybe we could set up special days where it’s just me and Shawn or you and Shawn… or me and you?”

 

Nodding, Shawn added; “That would be awesome. Like one day a week we have a ‘Just Two Of Us’ night that’s totally not about watching Mary Kate and Ashley videos.”

 

“And then on that fourth day we all go out and do something together!” Juliet grinned, squeezing Gus’ hand again. “And we could wear matching t-shirts so that it’s like our secret little club.” Gus and Shawn looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Okay, maybe not the shirt thing, but a total group date night where it’s all about having fun together.”

 

Shawn smiled, looking from Gus to Jules – and then back again. “And if you want to have sex with Jules that’s cool.”

 

“Same for you guys.” Juliet’s grin didn’t falter. “Though… I might kind of want to watch that sometimes.”

 

Gus let out an audible whimper, looking away again. “Yeah, we’ll work the sex thing out however that goes.”

 

“Come on, Gus… we’ve all done it together, you don’t have to be embarrassed to talk about sex.” Juliet tugged at his hand, getting his attention once more. “It’s just there.”

 

“Speaking of…” Shawn grinned hopefully, raising an eyebrow.

 

Juliet lowered her eyes at him and shook her head. “Sorry guys, you’re on your own. I’ve got an early morning.”

 

“So… we’re really doing this?” Gus asked quietly.

 

“Jules is closed for business, but I’m all for going back to your place tonight.” Shawn shrugged.

 

“Shawn!” Juliet sighed loudly, “Yes, Gus. We’re doing this. You can do this, I know you can.”

 

“Okay.” He swallowed hard and nodded, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Juliet’s mouth – letting out a squeak of protest when she turned just enough to catch him full on the lips. It was quick, but not lacking the same spark she had claimed. “Jules…” He lowered his eyes again, and then forced himself to look back up at her soft, unyielding expression. Forcing back the doubt, he kissed her again – on his terms.

 

***

 

After tucking Juliet securely in her bed, Gus drove them back to his apartment without question. He didn’t have to ask; even if they didn’t have sex he didn’t feel right spending the night alone after what they’d been through. They rode in silence, the radio playing softly under the steady hum of the Blueberry in transit. They both needed the time to think about what had happened – what had been said.

 

Letting them into his small apartment, Gus hung up his keys and his jacket – loosening the knot in this tie as he sat down. “There’s still some beer if you want one.”

 

“Do you?” Shawn asked casually, leaning against the back of the couch as he took off his sneakers and socks.

 

Gus shook his head, “Not really. I’m kind of tired – I had a double route today.”

 

“I know.” Shawn replied quietly; “You’ve really got to stop taking Fifth Street at rush hour, I almost died getting caught behind a Safeway truck.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re following me again.” Gus smiled still; there was something to be said of the sweetness of Shawn stalking him. It was a sign of affection, in his own sort of messed up way.

 

“To the ends of the Earth, buddy.” Shawn turned to press his belly against the back of the couch, stroking his fingers over the top of Gus’ head while he worked open his shirt buttons.

 

A quiet ease fell between them until Gus broke it with an unexpected groan, the gentle rubbing making his scalp buzz happily. “Bed?” He asked, careful not to imply anything – Shawn was likely to pounce without implication anyway.

 

“I think so.” Shawn answered, smiling when Gus made it up on his feet. “Can I... you know… maybe share your bed?”

 

Gus smirked, taking off his shirt and hanging it off the hamper before following it up with his pants – he could empty the pockets in the morning. It was cute when Shawn was nervous, probably the only time he ever deferred to Gus… and that was okay. “Sure.” He answered without hesitation, “I’ve still got a couple pairs of your pajamas in your drawer.”

 

Shawn loved that he had his own drawer; it was like having a little piece of himself that he could leave there… a piece of his stuff, anyway. “I’ll put them on later,” he stated boldly, taking off his tight t-shirt and dropping it at his feet before adding his jeans to the pile, still relatively modest in his boxer shorts. “Maybe we can snuggle?”

 

“Snuggling is okay.” Gus nodded, watching Shawn slip into his bed – comfortably tucked under the covers on his back and waiting for Gus to join him. “It’s been a weird night.”

 

“Not bad, though.” Shawn smiled when Gus climbed in, turned facing toward him on his side. “I think we’re doing the right thing.”

 

Tentative, Gus let his palm rest flat on Shawn’s bare belly. “I’m still not sure,” he admitted.

 

With a soft groan, Shawn turned to face him – nosing against his cheek before letting his head rest back down on the pillow. He clearly wanted to say something, but each twitch of his lips made it even harder to say what was on his mind. Finally, he quietly said; “I’m sorry.”

 

Gus lowered his eyes, “Don’t apologize, you haven’t done anything worth an apology.”

 

“I led you on before. I mean… I didn’t mean to, I just… things got really weird between us and not bad weird – good weird – but weird.”

 

“Weird, got it.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is that I never meant to hurt you.” He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “I’m not really good at this.”

 

Gus looped an arm over Shawn’s waist, allowing himself to push in closer for skin to skin contact. It was pretty normal for them to lay entwined, pressed forehead to forehead – but in light of their discussion it seemed all the more necessary to touch him. “I shouldn’t have said all that stuff.”

 

“No, no… you needed to say it. You can’t just keep all that stuff in your head or it’ll get so big I have to put it on one of those special little… okay… sorry, distracted by your giant head.” He smiled innocently, “I kind of knew already.”

 

“There was never a good time to talk about it.”

 

“Well… talk now. I’m here, you’re here…”

 

“There isn’t anything left to say.” Gus whispered, closing his eyes.

 

Shawn licked his lips and tried to hold back a sigh. There was more. He didn’t say it, and Shawn really kind of needed to hear it. Trying not to come off like he was angling for sexy fun times, he kissed Gus chastely – just a quick peck on the lips. “You know I love you, Gus. I think I kind of always have.”

 

“Shawn…”

 

“Listen, okay?” He let the easy sigh come, kissing him again - longer than before. When he broke away, Shawn continued; “I don’t know if I could handle it being just me and you forever… I want to say that I totally could but when it started looking like maybe we were going that way…” He sighed again, the guilt settling in his belly. “Jules and I… we… I love her, Gus. And I really hate that I hurt you because of that.”

 

“It’s okay…”

 

“It’s not okay. Maybe it can be okay now that we’re gonna try and work this out. I think it’s going to be great, Gus. Maybe even better than great and someday we’ll settle down in a little house down by the beach with a white picket fence and little mulatto kids running around in the front yard with our dog Sammy and…”

 

“Shawn.” Gus got his attention, squeezing him tight around the middle. “Stop. Okay? Let’s just focus on now.”

 

“I just… I can’t. Because I look at you and I look at Jules and all I can see is the future.”

 

Gus swallowed back the lump in his throat, opening his eyes as he tried not to cry at the sentiment. “I love you too, Shawn.”

 

“I know. That’s why I pushed so hard for this. I will do anything to make this work out, all three of us. Anything.”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up too high, Shawn. It might not work out.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Shawn whispered, closing his eyes and burying his face in Gus’ shoulder. “Please, don’t say that.”

 

“You have to be ready for it, if it doesn’t. We don’t know if we can make it work… there are a lot of variables involved.”

 

Shawn sniffed, swallowing audibly as he nuzzled closer into the unyielding flesh. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t make this work.” He whispered still.

 

“You’ll fall deeper in love with Juliet and I’ll still be your best friend. And if you need me, I’ll be here.” He spoke automatically, the same thing he’d been thinking since it started looking like it would happen no matter how much he protested. “And, God forbid, she breaks your heart – I’ll still be here for you. Forever, right?”

 

Shawn nodded, feeling the wetness burning as he tried to force himself not to cry. Crying was Gus’ thing anyway. “Forever.” He whispered, pushing one arm under the pillows as the other looped over Gus’ chest – pulling him in as tightly as he could manage. “And ever.”

 

“Shh…” Gus smiled, nuzzling against him until his mouth found Shawn’s – kissing him deeply. Shawn responded as he’d expected, hungry… needy, his tongue taking control as he pushed hard enough to bruise Gus’ lips.

 

It was a rare moment for them, where emotions and physical desire seemed to play off of each other. Shawn moaned against Gus’ mouth, his hands stroking over the familiar expanse of his back encouragingly when he felt Gus’ fingertips brush past the waistband at the back of his shorts.  “I love you.” He pulled away, sucking in a large breath before digging in again.

 

He didn’t need to say it, they never did, but it was nice to hear. It was easy enough to fall into their old routine like there had never been a break – let alone someone else with them. Rocking his hips gently against Shawn, Gus let his hands slide lower and cup his ass – squeezing hard enough to elicit an appreciative moan

 

“We’re doing this?” Shawn gasped, licking his pinked lips when he pulled out of the kiss again. “Because you don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.” Gus replied honestly, he really did. Maybe in a way he even needed it. “Please.”

 

“You don’t have to ask.” He grinned, dazed by the sensation of Gus’ hardness digging against his own as he gently thrust his narrow hips.

 

With another rough swallow and nod, Gus pushed against Shawn’s shoulder and guided him onto his back – lying on top of him and letting their legs interlace. Smiling when Shawn let out a low moan, he pressed deliberate kisses against his throat – continuing the gentle thrust of cotton against cotton – boxers against increasingly crowded briefs.

 

“Oh my god…” Shawn moaned, tilting his head back to expose his throat. He’d missed Gus like that… when he was sure of himself and not afraid to take charge. He’d have to make sure he and Jules worked that out of him when they were together. “Yes.”

 

“I’ve barely done anything.” Gus pulled away with a grin, digging himself harder only to be rewarded with another low moan. “What do you want to do, Shawn?”

 

Shawn made an unintelligible strangled noise in the back of his throat, slipping a hand down between them to tug at Gus’ underwear. “Off.” He managed to demand, snapping the waistband when Gus stopped his gentle thrusts. “Please?”

 

Gus sat up on Shawn’s hips – spreading his weight across Shawn’s pelvis and into the knees braced on either side of his lover. Embracing the lust of the moment, he managed to fight down Shawn’s boxer shorts – still as Shawn shook them down his leg and kicked them across the room where they hung off an old floor lamp. “Ten points.”

 

“Touch me.” Shawn begged quietly, grasping his cock at the base and stroking it over the thick cotton of Gus’ briefs – digging it up against him.

 

He knew the tone of that request well, Shawn wasn’t playing – he wanted to go hard and fast. After the day he’d had – Gus could work with that. In a quick move, he leaned forward and pinned Shawn’s wrists above his head, going back to his teasing, slow thrusts. “And if I don’t?”

 

Shawn whined loudly, barely resisting the gentle weight on his wrists. “Uh… I’ll come on your underwear?” Gus rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he drew the teasing out even longer, waiting until Shawn was whimpering for more. “Please, Gus…” He whined, mouth hanging in an open moan as he felt the warm, sticky cotton once more dig against his aching hardness. “I need you…”

 

Gus nodded slowly, letting up off Shawn’s wrists as he wiggled out of his briefs and crouched between his parted thighs. “Can you…” he didn’t have to finish his request before Shawn’s hand was digging into his nightstand for the slippery stuff, franticly handing it to him as the opposite grabbed for Gus’ hard on as though he could make things go any faster. “Let me.” Gus brushed his hand away, smiling even as Shawn let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Come on, Gus…” He hissed, spreading his bent knees even wider and lifting his hips just enough to expose himself fully. He wasn’t about to let the moment pass, not when he still felt such an amazing connection. “I need you.”

 

“Shh…” Gus shushed him again, rubbing his slick fingers hard over Shawn’s opening – not really surprised when Shawn pushed himself down against the sensation, forcing three fingers just past the tight contraction of muscles. “Oh god, Shawn…”

 

“Fuck. Me.” He growled loudly, digging his head back against the pillows with the throb of steady, stretching pain. “Don’t stop!”

 

“Are you…”

 

“I’m sure!” He whined, following it with a loud moan as the long fingers worked him open slowly, twisting and then thrusting – the tips of Gus’ fingers stroking at the perfect angle to make his head feel a bit swimmy. “Oh God… please… please…” He groped blindly, nowhere near Gus’ arm, as he begged. “Gimme.”

 

Slowly, Gus withdrew his fingers and stroked more of the slippery gel onto his cock. He pushed in close, but teased him just a little longer – barely nudging the tip against Shawn’s stretched opening. “You know, I kind of like it when you keep talking.” It wasn’t entirely true – there were times in bed he could stand it being nothing but the sound of soft moans and creak of the bed… but that moment wasn’t one of them. If Shawn kept it up he’d be lucky to last long enough to not embarrass himself.

 

“I’ll say anything you want.” Shawn gulped, body shaking as he grasped at the duvet. Each gentle nudge was driving him even closer to frantic – all he wanted at that moment was to feel full, to be part of something more than himself. He knew it wasn’t exactly a healthy way to look at sex, but when Gus was inside him it didn’t matter how sane it sounded. “Just… please…”

 

Gus leaned in close against him and kissed him, hilting hard in a single rough thrust. He cut off the loud moan with his tongue, taking charge at a deliberately slow pace. Satisfied with the nails digging into his shoulders and legs wrapped around him, he pushed himself back up on his knees. “Like that?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Shawn moaned weakly, eyes locked tightly closed as he took the slow thrusts. “Harder?”

 

“Maybe I want to make it last?” Gus groaned as he tried not to fulfill the request, part of him wanting nothing more than to double Shawn over and take him as hard as he could.

 

Shawn whined loudly, “More… please?” His voice was weak, pathetic even, as he tried to grind himself down against each maddening push. “So. Close.”

 

“For you…” Gus panted, knowing full and well it was just as much for his own benefit.

 

“Please…”

 

Gus let out a rumbling moan, hooking his arms under Shawn’s knees as he ramped up the pace – the sound of skin slapping hard against skin almost as loud as Shawn’s frantic cries. “Better?” He panted.

 

“Oh yes!” He shouted; “Ah-ah-ah-gnnnnnah….” It was a good sign, generally loss of speech meant something was going very right. Pawing at his crotch, Shawn managed to grab his cock and stroked as quickly as he could manage with the rough pace.

 

Gus’ back tightened as he hilted hard, his fingertips digging deep into the flesh behind Shawn’s knees as he gave several weaker thrusts, filling him with slow, weak spurts. Dizzy and exhausted, Gus lowered himself down against his lover, moaning and then kissing at his shoulder and throat when he felt the warm stickiness of Shawn’s fluid against his belly. “God…” He panted, shuddering hard when Shawn shifted into a more comfortable position – his sensitive cock still partially inside of him.

 

“That was amazing.” Shawn groaned, pressing his lips to the top of Gus’ head. Grinning ear to ear, he stroked his non-sticky hand down the slope of Gus’ back – collecting fine beads of perspiration in the wake of their somewhat frantic love making.

 

“Uh-huh.” Gus swallowed, trying to push himself even closer against Shawn – as if it were humanly possible. “We… should…”

 

“We’ll shower in a minute. Stay here.” Shawn whispered, grabbing him by the chin and hauling him up for another hard kiss.

 

***

 

Making dinner for Juliet was Shawn’s idea; making sure Shawn didn’t set fire to his apartment or give them all food poisoning was Gus’. After some deliberation they decided between the two of them that Gus was going to play sushi chef and Shawn would be his ‘trusted’ assistant. With two sliced fingers, a cup of cooked rice meeting the floor, and several sheets of nori destroyed; they managed to make it through preparing enough shrimp maki and California rolls to feed a small army… or at least the three of them. By eight, all three were gathered around Gus’ small table eagerly eating the supper in causal quiet.

 

“Mmm.” Juliet smiled, holding up a slightly too-thick piece pinched between red wooden chopsticks. “Guys, this is really amazing sushi. And I swear this is jasmine in the tea, right?”

 

“Yes.” Gus grinned, nodding as he added a little wasabi to his piece. “It’s customary in northern China to greet valued guests with jasmine tea.”

 

“Aww, I’m a valued guest?” Jules’ grin spread, crinkling the corners of her eyes. “That’s so sweet…”

 

Shawn smiled; gently elbowing Gus in a way that he hoped wouldn’t be as obvious as it totally was. “You’re the best kind of guest.” He said; “The kind that is both smart and beautiful.”

 

“I know it’s not authentic to eat Japanese food with Chinese tea, but I thought it might be… you know…” Gus stammered, receiving another elbow to the ribs. “What I mean is thank you, I’m glad you’re enjoying our sushi.”

 

“It’s really good. And the wasabi – wow… is that fresh?”

 

“I grated it myself.” Shawn held up his hands where a _Transformers_ Band-Aid was wrapped around his middle finger. “I don’t recommend it on an open wound.”

 

Juliet held back a giggle, still smiling. “Shawn, is that a Transformers Band-Aid?”

 

“It’s Bumblebee. He’s only allowed to have the Optimus Prime ones when it’s not his fault.” Gus answered.

 

“Dude, it totally wasn’t my fault – how was I supposed to know you have to go slow?”

 

“It’s $70 a pound, Shawn… of course you go slowly!”

 

“Guys, guys…” Juliet flashed them another smile; “You’ve done very well. I’m very impressed.”

 

Shawn elbowed Gus again, drawing a full on dirty look. “What, Shawn?” Gus whispered through clenched teeth.

 

“Dude…” Shawn whispered back, darting his eyes from a confused looking Juliet to Gus and then back to her, and then settled on Gus – obviously wide eyed and trying to communicate that Gus needed to totally get in there and ask her to stay the night. “Maybe… it’s time to clean up the kitchen?”

 

“My kitchen is spotless, Shawn. We cleaned up before Juliet got here, remember?” Shawn groaned softly, rolling his eyes and Gus got the hint – sort of. “But, maybe we can clear away dinner, I’m done here – Juliet?”

 

Still a little confused, but mostly clued into Shawn’s less-than-subtle hinting, Juliet shook her head and handed over her plate. “I’m stuffed; I don’t think I’ve eaten so much rice in a sitting.”

 

Nodding, Gus collected the plates and Shawn offered to top off the teapot – cornering him in the kitchenette. Whispering in a hushed angry tone, Shawn muttered; “What’re you doing? She’s totally flirting with you and you’re blowing it.”

 

“I’m not blowing anything; I’m being a gracious host.” Gus whispered back with a shrug. “I’m pretty sure we’re already in, Shawn.”

 

“Okay… I know you’re new to this whole having a girlfriend and a boyfriend thing…”

 

“Like you’re old-hat?”

 

“Old-hat? Really, Gus? That’s the come back?”

 

“We’re both new to this, okay?”

 

“Yes, but I know how Jules works… she’s not just gonna always flash her lack of panties at you.” Shawn’s frustrated pursed lips twitched with a hint of a smile, remembering the sweat pants incident a brief moment before finishing his thought; “Sometimes… when she’s had a long week… she needs to be reminded that she’s… you know.”

 

“Tired?”

 

“Oh God no.” Shawn grimaced, “How have you ever had a girlfriend?”

 

“You didn’t scare away all of them the first week.”

 

“She’s beautiful.” Shawn raised his eyebrows, his whisper creeping up slightly. “Sometimes someone needs to tell her that she’s attractive and smoking hot.”

 

“You did that already.” Gus shrugged.

 

“And you made a joke about tea.”

 

“I wasn’t joking, Shawn – it is culturally inaccurate to serve jasmine tea with sushi.” Gus turned on the water and started rinsing dishes. “She knows that, I didn’t want her to think I was an idiot that didn’t know the difference between the cultures.”

 

“Look, we all know it’s all Korean anyway, okay?”

 

“Please tell me that’s a joke.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is that you need to go out there and get your flirt on, Gus. She wants it – I can… I can sense it.”

 

“You can sense it?” He was skeptical for obvious reasons. Shawn ‘sensed’ a lot of things; most of which were indigestion and false hope.

 

“She’s got the sort of bubbly glow about her that’s just screaming out.” He raised his voice up to a falsetto whispering Jules impression; “Help me, Gus! Come attend to my inner woman that needs reminding that my men think I’m pretty and want to have sex with me…”

 

“Shawn, that’s disturbing. And I’m pretty sure it’s sexist.”

 

“The word you’re looking for is ‘sexy’.” His voice reverted back to his usual soft stage-whisper. “And yes, it is.”

 

Gus sighed. “Why don’t you do it, Shawn? That’s clearly more up your alley than mine.”

 

“That’s why it should be you; Gus… what’s better than someone who never gets things started making the first move?” Shawn pushed in close, whispering against Gus’ ear, “It’s a total turn on when you tell me you want it.”

 

“Shawn!” He hissed between clenched teeth. He may have a couple times said something along those lines. Maybe. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Touch her shoulders.” Shawn illustrated, running his fingertips over Gus’ pink cotton-blend shirt. “Tell her that she’s gorgeous and you can’t stop thinking about her.”

 

“That’s creepy, Shawn.”

 

“Not when you’re already in a relationship. I mean it; tell her that all day you’ve been thinking about her great body and perfect smile…” Shawn pushed himself awkwardly against Gus’ hip, grinding against it with a slight bulge in his jeans. Pulling back somewhat sheepishly, he smirked. “Sorry, what was I talking about?”

 

“Your girlfriend.” Gus sighed.

 

“Our...” Shawn corrected; “Our girlfriend.”

 

“Right.” Gus nodded slowly. “Okay, so what then? I just tell her that she’s pretty and I’ve been thinking about her?”

 

“Mention me.” Shawn whispered, “Maybe tell her that we were taking a nap this afternoon and I got a little excited thinking about that one time you slept between us.”

 

“Shawn…”

 

“It’s true, I totally did.” He shrugged innocently. “Why do you think I spent twenty minutes in the bathroom when I woke up?”

 

“You had Del Taco for lunch.”

 

“Nah, the one by the station doesn’t bug me since they changed management.” He shook his head, “Anyway, you totally have the power to get her naked in the bedroom.”

 

“You think so?” He raised an eyebrow, peeking out to where she was still sitting at the table, messing with her phone. “I don’t know if tonight’s a good night… she’s had a really long day at work…”

 

“And what better remedy than a little bit of fun?” Gus made a non-committal sound in response only to have Shawn push him forcefully out of the kitchenette. “Hey Jules, keep him occupied while I take care of this mess, okay?”

 

Juliet chuckled, shaking her head. “So, I take it you two are arguing about me?”

 

“No, not at all.” Gus smiled, shaking his head as he sat down beside her. “Shawn’s just being a little weird today.”

 

“Weird? Like how?”

 

Gus searched for something that made sense, grabbing onto Shawn’s advice. “He, uh… we took a nap after we finished up early at the office.”

 

She groaned, rolling her eyes. “A nap?”

 

“We do that sometimes, helps to recharge – you know? Anyway, we were napping and he… well, he got a little bit frisky.”

 

Juliet stifled another laugh, “So you guys had sex?”

 

“No!” Gus shook his head quickly.

 

“It’s okay if you did. Remember? We’re allowed – just the three of us, though.” She placed her hand on top of his as he began wadding an innocent paper napkin. “I’m not upset.”

 

“We didn’t.” He forced himself to not be nervous. It was Jules… she already like him – liked them. “He told me it was because he was thinking about that one time when we all spent the night together and I was between you two.”

 

“Aww.” She squeezed his hand gently. “The inside out Oreo, that was adorable.”

 

Gus nodded slowly, not sure of what to say. He could practically feel Little Shawn breathing down his neck – telling him he wasn’t pushing the buttons right. “Juliet…” He looked up at her, the corners of his lips curving up in a shy smile.

 

“Gus?”

 

He lowered his eyes again, for just a moment, forcing himself to look back up at her when he spoke – he had to be taken seriously. “You must understand that the touch of your hand makes my pulse react.”

 

She snorted loudly, biting down into her lips to hold back a loud laugh. “Oh God… Gus…”

 

“What? I mean it… you’re very attractive…”

 

“That was Tina Turner.” She gave up holding back and covered her face, letting out an undignified loud laugh before sucking it into a facsimile of composure. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t laugh…”

 

“Gus!” Shawn groaned loudly, storming out into the intermediate area between the tiny kitchen and somehow even more tiny dining corner. “Man, if you’re gonna work song lyrics into your pitch you really should run them by me first. Tina Turner, come on? That’s embarrassing… to all of us…”

 

“It slipped out, Shawn! I’m under a lot of pressure here!”

 

“It’s okay, Gus!” Juliet giggled, dropping her hand down to squeeze his knee. “But it’s really okay for you to just be yourself…”

 

“That is himself.” Shawn sighed, “I’m surprised he didn’t say; ‘Hey, let’s get it on.’ In his ‘smooth Gus’ voice.”

 

“You know I’d never do that.” Gus shot back defensively.

 

Shawn made a buzzer noise, “Wrong. Prom night.”

 

“I was eighteen, Shawn. I didn’t know any better.”

 

“That’s no excuse for poor choice in lyrical inclusion, Gus. I’m disappointed. Clearly we need to work on your delivery technique.”

 

“Or…” Juliet interjected; “You could always try being honest and direct and tell me up front when you guys are angling for sex.”

 

“Sex please.” Shawn grinned, utilizing the closest thing to an innocent voice he could muster.

 

She shook her head, resisting an eye roll. “Okay, not you, Shawn. Gus can ask.” She laughed slightly, “Without the song lyrics.”

 

“I… I can’t…” He swallowed hard, looking down at his hands.

 

Shawn sighed loudly. “Yes, you can.” He put his hands on Gus’ shoulders, squeezing hard. “Look at our beautiful, perfect girl.” He ordered.

 

Gus looked, offering an apologetic smile when she frowned at Shawn. “Shawn… this isn’t a good idea…”

 

“Listen, and learn. Tell Jules what you told me in the kitchen.”

 

“Shawn…”

 

“It’s okay, Gus.” Juliet smiled, “You can tell me anything.”

 

He sighed loudly, knowing full and well what Shawn wanted him to say, and it wasn’t what he had said at all. “You’re beautiful.” He looked her in the eyes, trying not to blush. “You’ve got a great body… and perfect smile…” He let himself run with it; “Your skin is so soft…I just want to touch you all over…”

 

“Okay, getting a little creepy there, buddy.” Shawn squeezed again. “Rein it back a little.”

 

“No, no…” Juliet grinned, “I think it’s sweet.”

 

Gus continued, “You always smell perfect, but your hair…” He let out a slight groan, “…mmm. It always smells like Georgia peaches with just a hint of vanilla beans.”

 

“My shampoo…” She whispered, a slight blush creeping up in her cheeks. “I can’t believe you noticed.”

 

“I noticed!” Shawn added, “And you always change over to sweet pea and lavender in the fall.”

 

“Thank you for noticing, guys.” She stood up from her chair, pulling Shawn into a hug. “Either way, thank you for a really, really nice dinner… but it’s getting late and I’m supposed to meet Carlton for breakfast…”

 

“Juliet.” Gus was quickly on his feet, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “You should stay here tonight.”

 

“I don’t know… it’s a long drive to my place.” She sighed, warming to the gentle squish of being hugged between the pair.

 

“Maybe we can go in the bedroom…” Shawn spoke slowly, suggestively, as he pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth. “And Gus and I can show you just how beautiful you are… and then afterward you can take a nice long bath with those bath salts you loved so much and I’ll go to your place and pick out something you can wear tomorrow and your overnight bag?”

 

It sounded like he’d had the whole thing planned from the get-go. On second thought, he probably did. Quickly, Gus added; “I just bought body wash with a mild coconut scent.”

 

She let out a soft groan, wiggling between them. “Guys…”

 

“Pretty please?” Shawn begged. “I miss my favorite girl.”

 

“Me too.” Gus leaned in close, pressing a soft kiss against the back of her neck before whispering; “I’m wearing silk boxers.”

 

“You aren’t…” She giggled, a smile once more stretching her lips when she felt Gus take her hand and press her fingertips against the waistband of his trousers – sure enough, just underneath was the soft sensation of silk. “Gus!”

 

“I guess I kind of hoped you’d want to see them.” He laughed nervously, still holding her tight.

 

With a loud sigh of resignation, she caved. “Fine, but we can’t do this all night. I seriously have to get some sleep for tomorrow morning.”

 

“Scout’s honor, babe.” Shawn grinned, “We’ll take good care of you.”

 

“In every way.” Gus added quietly, a hint of creepy in his voice.

 

She shook her head again and gave Shawn a small peck on the lips before twisting between them to give Gus the same. “Okay. Both of you… bedroom, now.”

 

They didn’t have to be told twice. Scrambling, Shawn stripped off his jeans and left them in a heap in the living room, tossing his t-shirt and shorts behind him before jumping into Gus’ bed. “C’mon, Gus…” He patted the side Gus normally slept on when they shared the bed, grinning wide as he lewdly stroked himself – already half hard.

 

He hesitated only a moment, but then felt the gentle press of Juliet’s hands on his back as she said; “Go on, I want to watch.” Gus slowly took off his trousers, laying them carefully across his dresser and then tried to open his buttons as quickly as he could, eventually resorting to popping the collar button open and pulling it off over his head with his undershirt.

 

“That’s my sexy beast.” Shawn smirked, angling his thumb hard down the top of the shaft as he slowed his strokes, “Leave your shorts on.”

 

Juliet opened her blouse, fingers nimble on the small pearl buttons as she watched Gus sink down onto the mattress – pushing belly to belly with Shawn and kissing him without hesitation. The familiar warm heat of arousal tugged at her sex with the clear view of Shawn’s hand leaving his hard on and pushing past the waistband of Gus’ silk shorts as Gus pressed the kiss even deeper. With an audible groan, she shouldered off the thin cotton shirt and unhooked her bra – rocking her shoulders to adjust her breasts to the lack of support. “God you guys…” She breathed, seeing the gentle movement of Shawn’s arm, stroking slowly. “Roll over… on your back, Gus.”

 

Gus broke the kiss, panting as he let Shawn push him onto his back, a smile plastered across his face when he saw Juliet stepping out of her knee-length skirt and peeling off nude nylons. “Jules…” He breathed, gesturing her to join them.

 

She shook her head, catching Shawn’s eyes with a knowing look. “Not yet. Take off your boxers.”

 

Shawn took control before Gus could, stopping his slow tease to yank down the waistband,  pulling them off completely to expose his rising hardness – his cock twitching even harder when Shawn’s palm slid up his thigh and then gently cupped the dark flesh of his sac, offering a gentle squeeze. “There you go…” He murmured, unfazed by lift of Gus’ hips against the gentle touch. “Mmm, you want more?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Gus whimpered, opening his thighs to give Juliet an even better view as she paced to the foot of the bed in only her white cotton panties. “Please.” He managed with a soft smile.

 

Juliet licked her lips and then reached as far as she could to gently touch Shawn’s cheek – and then his mouth. “Shawn. I want to watch you do it.”

 

Shawn’s mouth hung open a second, and then he kissed at her fingers – letting the tip of his tongue taste her skin. “Okay.” He replied without thought, anything she wanted. It was her night… the fact that it was something he enjoyed only made it better. “Tell me how you want us to do it.”

 

Gus watched her closely as she sat beside his feet on the end of the bed, reaching a hand out to rub over his ankle. “Should I move?”

 

 She thought about it, realizing exactly how much control she had over the situation. “Move down a little bit, with your knees over the edge.”

 

Shawn put it together quickly, slipping off the bed and onto his knees at the edge without prompting – tugging at Gus’ legs until he was in place. “Perfect.” He pushed up – grinning wide before pressing teasing kisses on Gus’ thigh.

 

There was just something amazing about watching them, she kind of knew it should feel dirty – maybe even bad, but the tender affection in Shawn’s eyes when looked up at Gus… right before he teasingly licked him… it was perfect. “You guys are beautiful.” She murmured quietly, pushing even closer to Gus – her slender fingers stroking long lines over his thigh.

 

Shawn smiled her, licking his lips before flicking his tongue over the tip of Gus’ cock. It was a show now, and he knew it – making her squirm. “Mmm…” He murmured low in his throat, kissing down the shaft.

 

“Yeah?” Gus groaned, closing his eyes when he felt Shawn’s lips and tongue playing at the thin skin of his sac – teasing him. “Shawn…” He whined, reaching down to find Juliet’s open hand – letting their fingers intertwine before squeezing hard.

 

With a wet slurp, Shawn pulled back for a moment. “Mmm, yes Gus?” He grinned wickedly, once more sucking on the loose skin.

 

Maybe taking pity on his sensitivity, Juliet grasped the base of Gus’ hardness, squeezing gently as she stroked from base to tip. She liked his soft, mewling whine – so very… Gus. “You’re teasing, Shawn.” Her voice was soft, but with a hint of reprimand.

 

“Mmmhmm.” He murmured, the vibration of his lips drawing a low moan from their lover. For a moment, his eyes locked on Juliet’s fingers – stroking Gus slow and easy, and then he looked up to her approving face.

 

“Aww, Shawn…” She cooed, nibbling her lower lip before parting one leg over the foot of the bed to expose the damp cotton clinging to her sex. Oh yes, she was enjoying every lingering moment. “Gus…”

 

“Yeah?” He panted, swallowing hard when her grip on him tightened.

 

Shawn moved quickly, pulling away only long enough for Juliet to guide the familiar length against his lips, nudging them open until he readily took him in. He wasn’t surprised to feel her fingers lock against the back of his head – driving him down until he felt the gentle prod against the back of his throat. Reflexively, he swallowed – rewarded with a shuddering groan and Gus’ legs wrapped over his shoulders.

 

“Oh God…” Gus moaned, his grip on Juliet’s hand tightening.

 

Echoing his enthusiasm, Juliet let up on Shawn’s head – pleased to see him continue unguided, taking him deep and slow while his tongue traced up and down the length. Knowing Shawn was watching – sort of hoping Gus would too – she slipped the same hand down the front of her panties, guiding her middle finger deliberately down the split of her mound. “I really… really like it when you do that.”

 

With another hard swallow, Shawn pulled off with a low whine. “That’s not fair… you can’t tease me like that.”

 

Gus opened his eyes, looking from Shawn to Juliet with some realization of what was going on. Somewhat hesitant, he slid into what he liked to think of as his suave voice and asked; “Why don’t we take care of that, Juliet?”

 

Juliet grinned, rubbing hard strokes against her sex for a long moment before letting herself roll on top of him, straddling his hips at the edge of the bed entirely too easily. She groaned softly when she felt Shawn pounce on her, his hands peeling down her panties before she even had to ask – his tongue lapping hard and demanding at her slit. “Mmm, Shawn…” She groaned, arching her back into the sensation.

 

Seizing the opportunity, Gus watched her face twist – eyes tightly closed and lips barely parted as she held back her soft cooing moan. He reached out to her, cupping her breasts with each long hand and gently squeezing. When she moaned again, he rolled his thumbs teasingly over her hard nipples, pinching at them like he’d come to learn she liked.

 

Even more eager than before, Shawn moaned against her heat – probing his tongue inside her until he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. Panting the slightest bit, he pulled away and kissed her bare thigh – gently nipping the creamy flesh. “God I want you so bad.”

 

“Mmmhmm…” Gus nodded agreement, rolling his fingers even harder. “You want that, Jules? Right now? Like this?”

 

She nodded hard, wisps of blond hair falling out of her tight ponytail and into her face. “Yes…” She hissed. “Please…”

 

Shawn certainly didn’t have to be begged. With another low groan, he kissed her hip and then her sweet sex – guiding Gus’ hardness against her wet opening. “Mmm… you like that, Gus?” He murmured more to himself than anyone else, stroking the dark flesh against her labia – nudging her open and teasing at her folds.

 

“Shawn.” Juliet’s voice drew him out of his teasing, she sounded serious. “Condoms.”

 

“Right… yeah… crap… Gus?” He asked hopefully. Last time he’d checked Gus wasn’t exactly in the habit of keeping them around.

 

“On top of the dresser.” He was quick to reply, smiling up at Juliet as she hovered over him – leaning up to meet her in an unexpectedly soft kiss.

 

Finding the brand new box, Shawn said a silent ‘thanks’ for Gus’ over-prepared nature and tore it open – ripping a pair off the first strip and matching them with the latex-safe lube right beside it. “Gus, I love you more right now than…”

 

“Shawn!” Juliet demanded his attention again.

 

“Right.” He shook his head, bounding back to the bed with the first package already open before he knelt right back in place. “Mmm… for Gus…” He skillfully rolled on the rubber, giving a hard squeeze at the base before once more guiding him up against her sex as though he needed the help. “Mmm…” He found himself lost for a moment, watching as Juliet sank down onto his cock, her soft pleasured moan drawing him back to his role when she leaned down just enough to display herself for him. “Both of us?” He grinned wide, dragging his tongue over the warm inches of skin leading to the split of her ass – his hands already eagerly parting her open.

 

“Oh God, yes…” She whined, her body rocking when Gus began to thrust up against her – rocking himself deep and slow. “I’ve never… you know…”

 

“It’s easy.” Gus groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. “Shawn’s really gentle.”

 

Shawn took the hint for what it was – he could do slow… gentle… even if it maybe killed him a little bit. Ignoring his aching hard on, he licked his way higher – lapping hard and strong over her tight opening, daring to push gently inside her.

 

“Oh my god…” She whined, lowering her head to Gus’ chest as her body trembled at the unexpected tongue inside her. “Is that…”

 

“Shh.” Gus stroked over the top of her head, tucking stray strands of blonde hair behind her ear. “Don’t think about it.” He tried not to jostle her too much – just gently grinding against her as Shawn worked his magic. “Feels good?”

 

“Uh…” She groaned, half nodding against him. “Uh-huh… think so…”

 

Encouraged, Shawn worked blindly to smear the thin lubricant over his fingertips – and then gradually replaced his tongue with the soft press of his slippery middle finger. “Easy…” He murmured, kissing one side and then the other as he fingered her in time to Gus’ excruciatingly slow thrusts. “Tell me when you want more.”

 

Still adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation and the admittedly really sort of embarrassing knowledge of what was going on and where, Juliet nodded against Gus’ chest. “Not yet.” She let out a soft groan when Gus hilted inside her, managing even harder thrusts while Shawn adjusted to his rhythm.

 

“You’re doing well, Juliet.” Gus sighed, holding back the urge to pound even harder – he knew all too well if he gave in he’d be done and over far too quickly. “You’re so beautiful…” He kissed her again, adding; “Not every girl can look this good in your position.”

 

She laughed under her breath, grinning as her cheeks flushed bright pink – an unexpected second finger stretching her without warning. “God, Shawn…”

 

“You’ve got this.” Shawn groaned, pushing his fingers even faster than Gus’ gentle pace. “God, you’ve got this…”

 

“If I can do it, you can do it.” Gus grinned, cupping her jaw and tracing over her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Easy for you to say, you started young.” She gasped, shuddering hard as she tightened around Gus’ cock – grinding herself on it despite Shawn’s eager stretching. “Oh… yeah…”

 

The deep, throaty moan was almost more than Shawn could take. Hands trembling, he pulled out of her slippery asshole – tearing open the second wrapper with his teeth and rolling it on before adding a generous layer of lube to the latex. “I need you…” He panted, standing up fully to position himself against her – wanting to take it slow but knowing she could take so much more than she let on. “Hold your breath while you come.” He groaned, grasping her at the hips and sliding fast and hard inside her.

 

Without thinking, she gasped loudly – holding onto the breath as she felt the fullness of her men inside her, bent low against Gus’ chest while Shawn slowly slid back and then thrust hard again. “Ohmygod…” She let out the breath as one loud cry, her wetness hot and sticky when Gus echoed the thrusts – the pair working as pistons in tandem, one and then the other – making her body throb with each rough push.

 

“Yeah… yes…” Gus gasped, holding out as long as he could until he felt himself slipping as Juliet’s thighs squeezed tight on his hips – bearing down on him as a second hard wave of pleasure rocked her small body. “Yeah… Juliet… gah… I…”

 

“Come on Gus… I know you want to.” Shawn groaned, leaning against Juliet as he stood on tip-toe to thrust as hard and fast as he could manage. “Love getting you off like that, Princess…” He panted, punctuated by Gus’ low moan and erratic thrusts as he came hard and deep inside her. “You like this, sweetie?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Juliet whined, letting her weight rest fully on Gus’ torso as he went tight and then slowly limp underneath her, spent. “Yes.”

 

“Yeah… want me to do it inside you too? Nice and full…” He knew that logically that wasn’t what happened – if nothing the condoms kept that particular part at bay, but it was a nice fantasy he knew she shared.

 

She let out another soft groan, pushing back against him. “Shawn…” She whispered, her voice gone husky and demanding.

 

Pushing himself to go faster, he looked at the slope of her sexy back – her pale skin contrasted against their lover’s dark skin. Gus’ face grinning wide and satisfied as he remained buried inside her, letting random snapshots of sensations couple with the real ecstasy of driving himself hard and deep. And then, shaking, he jerked and whined – letting go in several short pumps of his hips. “Mmmmm….” His voice whimpered up much too high, but he didn’t even care. On uneasy legs, Shawn pulled out quickly, tying off the condom and chucking it at the trash before slipping into bed beside Gus. “God I love you.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Gus’ ear and then pushing up to kiss Juliet’s lips. “Both of you.”

 

Juliet whined in the back of her throat and gave one last low groan as she stretched out on top of Gus, and then rolled onto her back beside him. “God… that was… intense.” She breathed, closing her eyes, letting her body adjust to the firing of every nerve as she came back down.

 

“Uh-huh.” Gus managed to find Shawn’s hand and then Juliet’s, holding them tight.

 

***

 

Juliet woke early, she didn’t know precisely how early but she could still feel the gentle rise and fall of Gus’ chest under her arms. She couldn’t remember a time in her life she had woken up so… happy. It felt beyond nice, it was simply amazing. Enjoying the moment, she pushed up on the pillows – watching the boys curled together as though they had always slept that way… perhaps they had, she’d never asked – and maybe never would. Gus’ arms squeezed tighter around Shawn, their legs intertwined protectively as though he were trying to save Shawn from the big bad world.

 

For a long moment they were silent, and then Juliet took the opportunity to slowly unwrap herself from Gus and slip out of his bed to start the coffee. Shawn stirred and murmured in a barely audible, groggy tone; “Happy family.”

 

The voice, as though triggering some reflex, made Gus untangle his limbs from Shawn’s and roll onto his back – blindly digging into his nightstand. Somewhat amused, Juliet waited naked by the door and watched him withdraw a _Care Bears_ notebook from the drawer with a pen jammed in the spiral spine. Grumpy Bear ogled her for a moment as Gus rubbed his bleary eyes and jotted a quick note inside.

 

“Did you just write down what Shawn said?” Juliet smiled, it kind of sounded like the most adorable thing she’d ever heard.

 

Still mostly asleep, Gus rubbed his eyes and looked up at her – a sleepy smile crossing his lips. “Uh… yeah, I sometimes… Shawn talks in his sleep and I sort of got into the habit of writing it down.” He looked down at the notebook, suddenly a little self-conscious at giving away the secret. At least he knew he can trust Juliet with it. “It’s like my own book of Shawn code.”

 

Juliet giggled and nodded, she could understand that thought. Blowing him a small kiss, she excused herself to start the coffee and rinse off in the shower.

 

Some long moments later, Shawn rolled onto his side – arms lazily seeking out Gus’ warmth and wrapping around him once more. “Mmm… where’s Jules?” He muttered quietly, opening one eye halfway.

 

Gus was flipping idly through a comic book and set it aside to snuggle in close again, “Shower.”

 

“Mmm.” Shawn closed his eye again.

 

“Hey… Shawn… what’s on your mind right now?” Gus asked with some hesitation.

 

He shrugged. “Dunno.” And then added; “Mmm, there’s leftover number twenty-three in the fridge that might still be good.”

 

“Number twenty-three?” Gus furrowed his brow and then remembered they’d had take-out Chinese a few nights before. “What was that?”

 

He smiled, still dazed and answered; “Happy family.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
